


I Slipped, I Stumbled, I Fell

by StarChaser93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy Has a Sister, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Panic Attacks, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarChaser93/pseuds/StarChaser93
Summary: Draco Malfoy does not take the Dark Mark before Sixth Year. Instead he takes his infant sister and runs; back to Hogwarts, to Dumbledore and the other side of the war.He now has to traverse Hogwarts with no friends and a baby to care for; catching feelings for Harry Potter was the last thing he needed. Harry Potter is a wreck; nightmares, panic attacks and stress. Returning to school he did not expect his newest ally to be Draco Malfoy.**Or Draco is a defacto dad, Harry is struggling with a little PTSD and when they are left alone on the same side they get hit with *feelings*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 192
Kudos: 1086





	1. Flight From Malfoy Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to update once a week as a lot of it is pre-written!! Hope you enjoy :)

Draco couldn't breathe, his jaw was locked tight together and a faint shiver ran the length of his body. He snapped his bedroom door closed behind him and fell back against the mahogany, closing his eyes and trying to temper his racing heart.

He was out of time and out of options.

He'd known, of course he'd known, that he would be in this position sooner or later. He'd hoped that maybe he would be granted a stay of execution and remain unseen by the Dark Lord. Unfortunately, like with a lot of things in his life, his hope was in vain. 

It had been a year of Death Eaters coming and going as if Malfoy Manor were King's Cross Station. The Dark Lord's presence seeping into the air and casting terrifying shadows on the walls. Before the nightmare at the ministry he'd been relatively unnoticed, his parents had managed to keep him out of the Dark Lord's sight and off his radar until his father had been arrested. 

His father was to rot away in Azkaban until the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters staged another breakout and his mother had more important matters to deal with than keeping Draco out of sight. She had her hands full with running the Manor, keeping the Dark Lord comfortable, not to mention the birth of his sister only six weeks ago. 

Elladora Celeste Malfoy was unplanned to say the least and that was all the information Draco ever wanted on the matter. She was here now and with a healthy pair of lungs that required a strong silencing charm on any room she inhabited. It meant that his mother, who had been stressed before her arrival, was now drawn out to the last. Draco helped as much as he could with her but neither of them were able to escape the noticeable absence of Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius' absence and Ella's arrival had forced Draco into the forefront of his family, acting as both spokesman and messenger for his mother. And the Dark Lord had noticed. It was this that had led to the Dark Lord announcing he wanted an audience with him, Draco had done his duty and met with him in his father's appropriated study.

With little build up the Dark Lord had announced that Draco would have the great honour of joining his ranks; as a Death Eater. He'd told him of his plan, for which Draco would play an important role, a role in which he could prove himself and gain the favour of the Dark Lord himself. A role in which he would be both murderer and traitor.

He had felt himself begin to tremble before the Dark Lord had even finished, the colour was gone from an already washed out face and he had to grit his teeth to stop them from chattering. The plan was so out of his reach that he couldn't begin to comprehend it, he had been mean before, cruel even, but never someone so irreparably evil. As the Dark Lord divulged his plans Draco had felt his heart crumbling, his commitment to his family's cause right along with it.

He was a coward. He could not be the man Father wanted him to be and he knew in his heart he could not do what the Dark Lord was offering. He would never be able to have the Dark Mark tattooed on his skin, he felt nauseous even thinking of it, it had seemed to far away when it had only been etched into his father's skin. Now, at the idea of being so completely controlled by another person he knew he could never willingly go through with it.

In a numb shock he had said all the right things in response, he had promised to be a faithful servant and to see the Dark Lord's plans out to the end or die trying. It had felt so emotionless, his body seemed to be in a strange transit from health to hysteria and he just had to make it long enough to retreat to his room.

He had all but raced out when the Dark Lord had dismissed him, scarpered from the study and up the stairs all the way back to his room where he had closed and secured the door behind him.

Draco slid to the floor and rested his head on his knees, foggy and panicked he tried firstly to regain a normal breathing rhythm. He counted with his breaths like he was shown when he was little and let himself settle into a state of meditative peace. He just needed enough clarity in order to figure out his next step; whatever that was.

The way he figured he had three obvious options: 1. He stayed here and agreed to the mark, the plan and everything to do with the Dark Lord, wherever it led him and his family. 2. He refused the mark and simply hoped he lived to tell the tale. 3. He ran away and obliterated any hope of coming out of this thing with his family intact.

He scrunched his eyes closed and counted his breaths. None of those options sounded particularly good for his well-being, not to mention the effect on his family. His family who he'd probably not see again no matter which path he took, his hope at seeing them still standing at the end was fracturing with each breath in and out.

Draco feared he'd never see his father again. It would be a while yet before they could manage a break out and what would happen in that time? He would never succeed with the Dark Lord's plan; it was a fool's errand and busy work. Draco was sure no one believed that he could do it, he would only fail and be punished for it... maybe his mother and Ella as well.

And Ella, what about her? She was a tiny, innocent thing. Nothing had hurt or damaged her yet but seeing her in this place, surrounded by these people and Draco realised it was only a matter of time. Could he follow the plan and try and succeed, for her?

Even if he was willing, Draco knew he was not capable. He was a coward. He did not have the strength to actually kill someone. Childish pranks and meaningless nasty words were about all he was good for.

And that left running away as he knew his second option was not viable; there was no refusing the Dark Lord.

Where would he go? Back to Hogwarts and Dumbledore? They would probably never accept him as one of their own; most likely he would be dried of information and let go to try not to drown. Into the muggle world? He would be found immediately and killed for deserting. He would have to survive where grown wizards had failed and he would have to do all of it knowing he was leaving his mother and sister behind for he knew in his heart his mother would never leave her home.

In all of his confusion there was really only one path that seemed doable. He would think about the consequences later but for now any hope of survival lay with Professor Dumbledore; he could not kill anyone and so the only solution was to shift his allegiance to the other side and hope for a better outcome than he was promised here.

Draco knew he only had one option but he still couldn't move, frozen in place with thoughts of Ella and his mother.

The door handle behind him rattled and he flinched not expecting any visitors.

"Draco? Let me in, we have things to discuss".

Draco sighed softly in relief and lifted his head, once again his mother seemed to know what he needed more than he did. He needed to see her desperately and here she was.

Narcissa Malfoy swept in harried and anxious, her pale face pinched and her mouth turned down in a frown. She carried Ella close to her chest, fast asleep in her arms and a satchel over her shoulder. She stepped inside Draco's room, closed the door behind her and pulled out her wand.

Draco watched silently as she muttered spell after spell, he caught only a few words but it was enough to know she was protecting every inch of the room as best she could. From intruders to eavesdropper, they would be safe.

"Mother?"

"Draco, sweetheart, we don't have much time," Narcissa said, smiling softly and brushing her fingertips over his cheek. "The Dark Lord has asked the impossible of you and now you have to leave".

"You know?" Draco whispered, his mother nodded.

"I told him you would be proud to serve him, to fill the place Lucius has left and that it would be my greatest pleasure to watch you succeed," Narcissa said, her eyes focused and intense.

"You lied?"

"I lied".

"I can't do it, Mother, I thought maybe I could- to protect you and Ella- but I can't," Draco said, his voice trembling.

"I didn't think so, my love, no grown man has ever done what he's asking of you- _he_ hasn't done what he's asking of you," Narcissa gave him a firm look, "this place is no longer safe and I won't have you here a second longer than necessary".

"To school?" Draco asked quietly, the unspoken question of 'to Dumbledore' thick in the air.

"Yes, to school," Narcissa confirmed, her voice not cracking or hesitating, "it is the only safe haven for you now".

"How? How do I even get there?" Draco asked, his voice thick with oncoming panic, "what if they don't believe me? What if they think I'm a spy? They'll never trust me".

"I have a way to get you to a safe house and in contact with him," Narcissa continued, "and you'll have a reason for them to believe you".

"What?"

Narcissa looked at him carefully, studying the new lines on his face and the deep bruising under his eyes. She reached out a hand and swept his hair back once more to tuck it gently behind his ear.

"You'll have Ella with you".

Draco stopped, frozen in disbelief.

"Mother, no. She has to stay with you," Draco replied quickly, his brain still trying to catch up, "I can't look after her, I have no idea how".

"You'll do just fine because you have too," Narcissa said softly but with resonance, "if you are no longer safe here than neither is she, I won't put another child of mine in the path of danger. And whether we believe in him or not the Dark Lord is dangerous, he will not be careful of her life and so I will have her with someone who is".

"I don't know what to do," Draco whispered, his eyes set on Ella's sleeping face. He knew that his mother was right, he hadn't even considered taking Ella away but his mother was determined and if he was being completely honest with himself he would feel a lot better with at least one of them in his immediate space. He felt a little stronger knowing he was getting Ella out of danger.

"Come with us," Draco whispered, knowing her answer before she even said the words.

Narcissa smiled softly at him and said, "no, I cannot abandon this place. Even filled as it is, it is my duty to care for my home- your Father's home- in his absence. Besides, there must always be a Malfoy here who calls this place home, if I leave, the protections surrounding this place will dismantle".

"Wouldn't that be for the better?" Draco asked.

His mother shook her head, "this way the two of you will get a head start, if we all leave then the Dark Lord will know immediately".

"Oh..." Draco whispered. He knew in what she wasn't saying that she still felt she was in the right place. She knew enough to know that Draco nor Ella would never have a future here but she still needed to be on this side, whether because she was waiting for her husband to return or because of a long life of ingrained beliefs, Draco didn't know.

"Come now, we have things to do in very little time, take your sister and I'll pack," Narcissa said. She bowed her head and kissed her daughter softly on the forehead before very gently passing the infant over to Draco.

She felt heavier than before, her weight settling in his arms and in his heart. He was her protector from now on and he would have to get his shit together in order for her to be safe.

"How do I get out?" Draco asked. A wall was forming in his head, strong and sturdy enough to block out anything emotional for the time it took for them to escape.

"You can walk out," Narcissa said, "you are a Malfoy so you won't set off any alarms and if we time it right, no one will see you".

"I just walk out?" Draco asked, incredulous.

"You'd be surprised at what you can do when you don't involve magic," Narcissa said, "it is such and intricate part of all of our lives that no one ever thinks to do anything without it".

"Alright then," Draco said, trying to focus, "and where do we go? You mentioned a safe house?"

"You'll need to get there without magic, you still have the trace on you and any wrong move will have you either in front of the Wizangamot or the Dark Lord himself".

"I understand... but I don't know anything about muggles," Draco said tensely.

"Good thing I've done a little research..." Narcissa said with a grimace and outlined in great detail exactly what Draco had to do. 

Narcissa Malfoy never said specifically where they were headed but she promised with a strained voice and an aching heart that if they reached their destination they would be safe. And far away from here.

***

Narcissa had left Ella with him an hour ago, she was sound asleep and wrapped in blankets, dressed for travel in the cool morning. It was 3am and the Manor was at its quietest, Narcissa said that it would be the safest time for them to leave.

He had only his own rucksack and Ella's satchel, his mother had informed him to drop both at once at the sign of any danger. He had enough clothes for maybe a week, Ella had more, but if they were going anywhere uncivilised they would be woefully unprepared.

Draco marked the time, took in a deep breath, and stood up from his chair. He went to the big bay windows and opened them up, the bags went out first and then he turned and picked up Ella from her place on his bed, cuddling her to his chest and wrapping the straps of her carrier over his shoulder so he could use both his hands if he needed too.

His wand in his pocket, he climbed up onto the windowsill and glanced back at his room. The four poster bed and green quilt, his Nimbus 2001 leaning in a corner, his schoolbooks and robes and the portrait of his family- back before Ella. It had been his home, his sanctuary. Maybe one day he would get to return. 

Draco dropped gracefully from the window and straightened up, the rucksack and satchel slung over his shoulders and he pulled his wand from his pocket to hold it at the ready. With everything he needed he tread softly away from the Manor and up the long driveway without looking back.

His heart hammered the whole way but nothing out of the ordinary happened. He walked through the magical border to the property and kept going without making a noise. It was a long stretch of road and it took him the better part of an hour to walk it but when he reached the little muggle town he only sighed softly and went looking for the muggle communication device.

Draco eyed the 'telephone' warily but with Ella starting to fuss he picked up the receiver and dialled the number his mother made him remember.

"Hello," Draco said loud and slow, "I - need - a - cab!"

"Loud where you are, is it? Right now, you need a cab? Where are ye' and where're ya headed?" a voice replied down the line.

Draco jumped but steeled his nerves. This was no different than a firecall, he tried to tell himself.

"I'm in Wiltshire... I need to go to London," Draco said, lowering his voice and firming his tone.

"That's a long way, son, running from someone?" The man laughed uproariously, Draco narrowed his eyes and waited for him to be silent.

"I have the money," was all he replied.

"'Course, but for a trip like that we'll need it upfront," the man replied.

"Fine," Draco said.

"I'll send a cab to ye' now, where are ye'?"

"I'm out the front of a place called Roly's Fudge Pantry-"

"Ah, I know the place! Someone will be with you soon," the man said, finishing up just as Draco remembered the most important part.

"Wait! I'll need something with a baby seat," Draco said quickly.

"No problem, son, cab'll be there in a few, sit tight," the man replied, "have a nice day!"

Draco only had to wait 12 heart-pounding minutes for the cab to show up, the muggle woman driving offered him a confused but friendly smile and helped him get both himself and Ella situated in the back of the cab.

"Heard we're going to London, any place in particular?" she asked as she accepted the money Draco offered and peeled away from the sidewalk.

"King's Cross," Draco answered. She tried to engage him with more questions, asking about Ella and what he was doing in London, Draco only answered when he had to and finally silence fell between them and he was free to stare out the window.

Little more than two hours later and he was standing at a 'bus stop'. Ella had awoken half an hour before but now they were out of the cab and standing stationary, her face was pinching. Draco paced. He walked back and forth down the concrete stretch and waited, hoping Ella would settle and that Death Eaters wouldn't jump out from behind the bushes.

His mother had said that if everything went smoothly he should be at his destination before they even realised he was gone. His pulse was starting to rise with the sun, before it could get too out of control his bus rolled up.

***

An hour later and he was standing on another sidewalk. He knew by now his mother would be up and screaming that Ella was gone, that Draco's bed was empty. Hopefully her ploy worked and that the idea of Draco, uncertain and afraid, had stolen away his little sister and run for it, was believable.

He stared at the little cottage house with narrowed eyes. Was this really the safe place his mother had meant? This dinky little cottage with hedges and a rather tiny flowerbed seemed to be suited for the help rather than a safe haven for himself and his sister.

There was nothing for it though, he would have to knock on the door and give the owner his mothers letter. He'd promised her and he wouldn't go back on his word. Hefting Ella up so she sat more comfortably and squaring his shoulders he stepped up to the main gate and went to push it open.

A pulse ran from his fingertips through his whole body and he jerked back, blinking and wary. There was a magical ward around the property and a very strong one at that. He wasn't waiting for more than thirty seconds before a woman stalked out of the front door, robe over her nightdress and slippers on her feet. She was glaring intensely at Draco.

Draco, however, was quite quickly losing whatever grip on reality he had left. For a quick second, it was his Aunt Bellatrix and then she came into focus. She had lighter hair, kinder eyes and lines that must have come from laughing. But she was most definitely a Black.

"Aunt Andromeda?" Draco questioned.

Andromeda stopped and looked at him properly, Draco saw the moment she figured it out, her body froze and her eyes narrowed and anxiety flooded her features. 

"What's happened? Where's Narcissa?" she asked abruptly, stepping forward but not making any indication she was going to let him onto the property.

"She's still at home," Draco said, meeting her eyes, "she gave me this to give to you".

He held out the letter but Andromeda shook her head, "put it in the mailbox".

When Andromeda had the letter in her hand a few moments later she opened it and read it carefully, ignoring Draco entirely. Draco watched her face as she read it, watched her mouth turn down and and the colour fade, but it must have been believable because soon enough the letter was placed back in the envelope and slipped into the pocket of her robe.

"Left arm out," she ordered.

Draco glared but did as he was told, he pulled up the sleeve and showed her his clean white skin. No Dark Mark. She nodded and her eyes finally studied him properly, setting down on the bundle in his arms.

"You'd best come in then," she said and pulled out her wand.

Draco stepped through the wards and followed her into the house. He could feel Ella moving and he braced her in his arms and held her tight to his chest. She'd been so good this whole trip, sleeping on and off for hours and waking only to be fed and to blink blearily at Draco before going back to sleep.

As they crossed the threshold of the little home Draco was hit with warmth and a smell of bacon, his stomach grumbled reminding him he hadn't eaten in hours. He followed his Aunt into what must be the kitchen where a middle aged man sat at the table, he looked up and frowned at Draco.

"One of your lot?" he asked Andromeda, she just nodded and gestured for Draco to take a seat. He was too tired to argue so he just did as he was told.

"Blimey, Dromeda, is that a baby?" the man gasped, going to stand and scraping his chair on the ground.

"Her name's Ella," Draco replied coldly.

"Ted, this is Draco and Ella... Narcissa's children," Andromeda filled in, "it seems they've found themselves in quite a bit of trouble".

"Is your sister OK?" Ted asked, looking to his wife and watching her carefully. Andromeda nodded.

"As OK as she's always been, I believe," she said, "not in immediate danger".

"I thought she only had a boy?" Ted asked, talking as if Draco weren't in the room.

"She did," Draco said tersely, "until she had a daughter. Seeing as my mother hasn't spoken to her sister since she betrayed her family and married a muggle. I assume Ella's birth notice was lost-"

"First rule of the house, nephew mine," Andromeda interrupted sternly and her tone so like his mothers Draco snapped his attention to her at once. "You will respect Ted and myself as much as you would your own parents, any blood purity shite and you'll be back on the street. Understand?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and stayed silent. He could argue and get turned out... or he could agree, for now.

"Fine," Draco huffed.

"If Ted and I are risking ourselves and our home to give you protection the least you can do is offer a little respect," Andromeda continued and Draco felt a flush crawling up his neck. "You are safe here for now but I need to go and inform Dumbledore- there's tea in the kettle and no house elves to get it for you".

With that his Aunt strode out of the kitchen and into another room, after a minute he heard muted chatter coming from her direction.

Draco was merely looking at the tea forlornly. He needed a cup, desperately, but the effort it would require to do it wasn't quite worth it. He sighed and slumped in his chair, jostling Ella and waking her up.

"Cup of tea, Draco? Spot of breakfast?" Ted asked. Draco looked up and saw Ted standing by the kettle, waving a mug at him.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting my own tea," Draco answered sharply as he got heavily to his feet. Ella weighed so much more after he'd been sitting down.

"Sit down, son, I'll get it. You look as if you've been ten rounds with a hippogriff," Ted waved him off as Draco barely contained a snarl. Was the muggle mocking him or was it a turn of phrase? Draco was too tired to try and puzzle it out.

As Ted made tea, Draco gathered Ella out of her carrier now that she was awake. He slipped the carrier off his body and dropped it to the floor next to his bags. One handed he tried to rifle through one of them to get Ella's bottle out but he struggled enough that he started to curse at the bag.

"Drink your tea, Draco, I'll get Ella her bottle," a voice said from beside him. He jumped but it was only his Aunt, she was still studying him intently and glancing between him and Ella.

Andromeda crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"We say thank you in this house when someone offers to do something for us," she said.

"I'll do it myself," Draco muttered darkly and went back for the bag.

"Fine," Andromeda echoed in the same tone. Draco felt rage flaring up his body until a soft laugh broke the tension.

"Ah, he reminds me of you, Dromeda! This should be fun," Ted said and got a withering look from both his wife and Draco. "Both of you sit down, Draco drink your tea and Dromeda, you're breakfast is getting cold. I'll get Ella her bottle".

And with that Ted went to work, he placed a mug in front of Draco that read 'I'm a fun-gi' and had a little illustration of a mushroom underneath it. Draco sneered but sipped his tea anyway. The only noise in the kitchen was of Ted moving around and readying Ella's bottle.

"How did you get here anyway?" Andromeda asked after the silence had gone from awkward to truly unpleasant.

"Cab".

"A cab, are you joking? Narcissa's son, a Malfoy, took a muggle cab?"

"And a muggle bus," Draco informed her snidely, "they both smelt and took far too long".

"I suppose you would have apparated? Oh wait, you can't and even if you could you would have been found immediately," Andromeda replied with a quick smile.

"I could have taken a broom," Draco shot back.

"Oh yes, a broom would have been the perfect way to get Ella ill".

"Floo, then!"

"You wanted to alert the Floo network? I can go tell them now if you're so desperate for the ministry to know exactly where you are".

Draco swallowed, the ministry was still filled with Death Eaters and the Dark Lord's followers. He would be caught very quickly if they knew his whereabouts. Draco kept a stony silence.

"This was the only way to get you out safely and keep your mother guiltless," Andromeda said, her voice a little kinder.

"Quite right, Andromeda," said a soft voice from the doorway.

Albus Dumbledore had arrived.


	2. Nightmares at the Burrow

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked softly, her eyes seemed to take in every new line on his face and worry in his eyes.

"Fine," Harry replied.

"Are you sure?" she worried, "you've been looking ill".

He knew the sleepless nights were becoming more obvious, knew his face was betraying him even as he lied through his teeth.

"Just tired, Hermione," Harry said softly, "I'm sure after I get some proper sleep I'll be fine".

She eyed him but he looked away. How could he tell her that he wasn't alright? Hadn't been since the Ministry. How could he tell her that with every part of him that wasn't sick with worry over Sirius was freaking out over the Prophecy?

"He's going to be fine, Harry, he's in the best hands he could be," Hermione said, trying to reassure him. It only reminded Harry that Sirius was in the spell damaged ward at St Mungo's and that no matter what she said, Hermione had no more idea whether Sirius would be alright than he did.

"Sure".

"Please come in for some dinner, it's getting late," she tried again.

Harry nodded and pulled himself up off the back steps of the Burrow. The least he could do was not make everyone else worry, fake a smile here and there and pretend to be OK, it wouldn't be that hard. He could try and write to Sirius again. Not that Sirius could read it at the moment. Not that he'd actually send it.

Harry sighed internally, the heaviness in his chest weighing him down. Suddenly dinner with the Weasley's sounded like the hardest thing in the world. 

"Actually, Hermione, I'm really tired. I think I'll just go to bed," Harry said and before she could reply he'd left her behind and pounded up the stairs, right to the top where he still shared a room with Ron.

He dropped into his bed without changing and rolled over to face the wall. How had it been 6 weeks since the Ministry and he still hadn't been allowed to see Sirius? Mrs Weasley said that Sirius wouldn't know he was there anyway but Harry needed to see him, needed to make sure he was still in one piece.

Harry had only brief reports on his Godfather's health, all of them through Mr Weasley who heard it from Remus Lupin. As far as Harry knew his old Defence Professor was staying with Sirius most of the time, leaving only for the full moon. He'd stopped carrying out missions for the Order, Harry had heard whispered the week before that Lupin had even argued with Dumbledore about his priorities.

Harry respected Dumbledore, thought he was the greatest Wizard he'd ever known, but on this one he sided with Lupin. Harry had been cheering on the inside knowing that Sirius wasn't alone for once, he had someone who cared with him.

Hours passed and sleep alluded him. Ron came to bed around 11 but Harry feigned sleep. He tried to close his eyes and fall to sleep but images burned into his brain forbade it. Wand lights flashing chaotically, screams and laughter, spells and shouts of triumph. The sound as multiple curses hit Sirius at once, the silence that followed, Sirius' body hitting the ground.

Harry tossed and turned, alternating between thoughts of Sirius and premonitions of the future. Neither can live while the other survives. And the simple thought: how can I defeat the darkest Wizard ever known?

It all seemed so completely hopeless.

***

"I don't know what to do, Arthur," Molly sighed. 

She sat at the table with her husband, holding her cup of tea with both hands and staring at the staircase. Harry had disappeared before dinner. She hadn't seen him eat a proper meal with them in two days and it was getting worse.

He kept disappearing, retreating out of sight, he answered her with short sentences and fake smiles. He never met her eye anymore.

"He's worried about Sirius, Molly," Arthur replied tiredly. "I've tried but Dumbledore says it too dangerous, that Sirius is still unconscious- he doesn't think it will help. And personally, I don't know if it'll make him better or worse".

"He's back at school soon... only Ron and Hermione to keep an eye on him and you know what they can be like," Molly whispered.

"I know but what can we do?"

"I don't know," Molly said, "I'm so tempted just to sneak him into Mungo's, nothing else is helping him".

"We can't, Molly," Arthur said shaking his head, his head already filling with everything that could go wrong.

"I know, I know," Molly sighed again. "I don't think he's sleeping either".

"I've seen the bruises under his eyes," Arthur agreed.

"How do we help him? He's only a child, Arthur, and he seems so lost- there's so much pressure on him".

"We can tell the teachers to keep an eye on him, Minerva particularly and maybe Poppy? They can make sure he's OK".

"I suppose it's all we can do. All I want to do is cover him in a blanket and hug him," Molly murmured and smiled faintly. 

Arthur returned her smile sadly, "Merlin knows the boy could do with a few more hugs".

"I'll write to Minerva tomorrow," Molly said, "if you could have a word with Remus, maybe a letter to Harry would help? I know he won't leave Sirius but the least he can do is write to Harry".

"I'll try".

***

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so sorry for not writing sooner, I was holding out for good news hoping to send you something other than much more of the same. But it's been weeks now and there's been nothing. The healer's say Sirius is stable but he's still unconscious, we don't know how many curse's hit him let alone what they were but we're working tirelessly to figure it out. As soon as anything changes I promise, Harry, you'll be the first to know._

_For now, hold onto the knowledge that he's alive and while he's alive there's hope yet. I'm not leaving him (no matter what the healer's threaten) except for the full moon's in which I leave him in the care of Tonks. I'm sorry, Harry, I wish you could visit- I know Sirius would love it- but it's not safe here for you and when Sirius wakes up (in his own time) he needs you alive and well._

_Hogwarts and Dumbledore are best for that. Sixth year will be a great year and I know how much you love Hogwarts and how much it means to you. Try and think about the good, Harry, Sirius is still alive and the healer's say there is a good chance for recovery. _

_ Remus _

_P.S. Arthur says you're tired and Molly is anxious, I'm going to be blunt- get some sleep and stop making us worry._

Harry laughed for the first time in months. The weight on his shoulders lightened ever so slightly as he folded the letter up and clutched it in his hand. He could always rely on Lupin. He had known Lupin was with Sirius but somehow hearing it from the man himself made him feel more sure.

"Harry? Ginny and I are going to throw around a Quaffle, want to come?" Ron asked, poking his head into their room.

"Yeah," Harry answered, surprised that he meant it.

"Really? Brilliant," Ron said with a grin. "Fred and George are coming around in a bit, with Bill here we can play 3 on 3".

"Great," Harry said, offering Ron a smile.

"Who wrote?"

"Oh, it's from Lupin," Harry replied, standing up and digging out some fresh clothes and boots- he looked down and noticed for the first time that he looked awful. He surreptitiously smelt himself and wrinkled his nose- he really needed a shower. "Ah, give me like 10 minutes? I'll meet you outside".

"Done," Ron grinned and clapped Harry on the back, "good news then?"

"Not really, Sirius is stable but nothing else has changed - Lupin's with him though," Harry replied.

"Oh OK, I guess that's good?" Ron said. Harry just shrugged. It wasn't good precisely but it was something and he felt better for it. "Meet you out the back, yeah?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry said, already writing a letter back to Lupin in his head.

***

It took two days for the nightmares to return. And they did in full force. Mr Weasley was shaking him awake in the deep hours of the night, he was screaming and sweating with tears running down his face. Ron stood frozen beside him, Ginny and Hermione in the doorway, he could see a few redheads bobbing behind the girls but couldn't make out faces.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were beside him, Mrs Weasley murmuring softly that it was over now and Mr Weasley with a fixed look of worry. He'd woken the whole house with his screaming. 

He closed his eyes for a second and saw the nightmare again. They were in the ministry and Sirius had been hit with curses, a green mixed with all the red and blue. He'd seen him falling and falling- Harry was frozen, he couldn't run to him, couldn't get close. And then Sirius was gone. Only a body on the floor. He blinked and he was in the graveyard again, Sirius' body had turned into Cedric's and spells were flying at him too, that too easily remembered pain of the Cruciatus curse reverberating through his body.

That's when he'd started screaming.

Bodies were strewn before him. Ron and Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Sirius, Lupin, Cedric. He had closed his eyes to shut out the bodies and felt only the remembered pain of being tortured.

He'd screamed because there was nothing else he could do.

"Harry, dear?" Mrs Weasley murmured.

Harry opened his eyes and met her warm, brown ones. He pulled in a deep breath and then another, he kept going until his voice was strong enough to speak.

"I'm fine, sorry for waking you up," Harry said.

"None of that, now," she said shaking her head, "do you want me to make you some tea?"

Harry was about to refuse but the idea of going back to sleep was not a happy one. So, he nodded and pulled himself out of bed still trembling slightly. On the way down the stairs Mr Weasley spoke softly,

"Anything we need to worry about, Harry?" 

"No, Mr Weasley... just a nightmare," Harry replied, trying to convince himself.

***

The nightmares continued for the rest of summer but Harry learnt how to hide them. When he did sleep, he set an alarm on his phone to wake himself up every hour, hoping vainly to destroy any chance of falling deep enough asleep to dream.

When he didn't sleep he just laid in bed for hours thinking but nothing he thought of helped. He couldn't figure out a way to get rid of the nightmares and now the insomnia was taking hold as well, he was simply being plagued by nightmares either sleeping or awake. Harry knew everyone was watching him carefully, he had to fake smiles a little better and more often and join in on more conversations in order to try and fool them. He was too tired to notice if it was working.

By the time the panic attacks start up again, Harry isn't even surprised. He used to get them all the time as a kid whenever the Dursley's would lock him in his cupboard, after a while he learned how to get through them but it had been more than 6 years since his last attack and this one caught him by surprise.

It had been after another nightmare, he woke sweating but not screaming the house down. Ron was still asleep when he felt that familiar feeling race through his body, he jumped out of bed and as quietly as he could he ran down the stairs and out the front door. He sat on the front steps and curled in on himself trying to breathe in the crisp summer air.

Harry had no idea how long he was out there but when he turned his head he saw Ginny beside him. She smiled softly and gave him a blanket to put around his shoulders.

"I used to get attacks like that after my first year... kept thinking Voldemort was somehow still in my head," she whispered. "You're a bit of a mess, aren't you, Harry?"

Harry choked out a bitter laugh, "just a bit".

"You seem like you've had attacks like this before," Ginny asked softly. Harry just nodded but didn't answer. "When we get back to school, you should go and see Madam Pomfrey- mum and dad took me to Mungo's after mine started and it really helped... she won't tell anyone and you can keep it to yourself until you're ready".

Harry nodded again but said nothing.

"Promise me you'll think about going?" Ginny asked, "please, Harry, just think about it".

"I'll think about it," Harry promised.

***

The last day of summer brought all of the Weasley's around to the Burrow, as well as Fleur and a few of the Order. Mrs Weasley made a huge dinner and they all sat outside, it felt almost like it had years ago before Voldemort had returned.

Harry had been hoping to see Remus but was disappointed when instead he got a head shake from Tonks and a brief explanation that trying to pry Remus away was likely to do her physical harm.

Ron and Hermione sat on either side of him, glancing at him every now and then and surreptitiously adding more food to his plate every time he took a bite of something. He rolled his eyes but slowly kept eating, listening to the conversations around the table.

Fleur was talking about her wedding plans to Tonks, who was changing her nose every time Fleur looked away and seeing if she'd notice. Harry watched their interactions curiously and rather than not noticing he guessed that Fleur probably just didn't care. Beside Fleur, Bill and Mr Weasley were talking about muggle attacks that had happened only the day before and across from them Fred and George were talking Quidditch with Ginny. Everyone was noisy and loud and Harry both enjoyed the lively atmosphere and desperately wanted to leave, he felt as if his presence alone was bringing everyone down.

"Pudding, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Sure".

"Do you three have your things packed? We have to leave quite early tomorrow," Mrs Weasley called down the table as Harry played with his food.

Harry and Hermione nodded while Ron frowned and answered, "uh, almost?"

Mrs Weasley gave him a look and Ron looked away, "I'll do it tonight..."

Harry smirked despite himself, Ron always left his packing until the last minute. Dinner continued in much the same way until Tonks was called back to the Ministry and Fleur was drifting off on Bill's shoulder.

All those who were overage helped to clear up the table in a matter of moments while Hermione pulled Harry and Ron away to a spot on the back porch, where they could sit in private. Harry still hadn't told them about the Prophecy, Dumbledore said it was alright but there would be an expectation on him after he spoke about it. It would feel more real and more terrifying than it already did.

But as they sat in silence Harry felt a building pressure to talk, he'd trusted them for so long and with practically everything in his life. He knew he should trust them with the rest of it.

He opened his mouth, closed it again and then opened it with a deep breath.

"I need to tell you something..."

***

"No wonder he's been acting so weird," Ron muttered. Harry had left them to go to bed a half hour ago but Ron and Hermione had stayed outside. 

"It's a lot to deal with on top of the fallout from the Ministry and Sirius, it's a miracle he hasn't tried to run away or punch someone," Hermione replied.

"I'd have probably lost my mind trying to deal with everything he has to, I get the nightmares now," Ron sighed.

"We have to do more to help him, at least he's talking to us now," Hermione said, "I'm really worried about him".

"We'll keep a better eye on him, help him out more," Ron agreed, "he's going to need all the support we can give".

Lost in thought, they sat peacefully together on the porch until Ron burst out, "did you hear what Tonks was saying at dinner?"

Hermione shook her head, "what?"

"Something about a cute baby? I only got bits, she was talking about how she was surprised about someone and that they might actually be a decent person? I was hoping you were listening- she was talking to Mum," Ron said.

Hermione shrugged, "we can ask her next time we see her".

"Do you think we can get Ginny to sit with Harry on the train tomorrow? We have to do rounds and I don't want him to think we've abandoned him straight after he's talked to us".

"Sure, she'll definitely help out- maybe she can find Neville and Luna as well," Hermione added with a hopeful smile.

"Oh, good idea!"

***

Harry lay in bed thinking about Hogwarts. Home. Going back was all that had got him through the summer and what was happening with Sirius, he was surrounded by people and somehow he felt adrift. He wanted those familiar halls and his own four poster bed, he wanted to go to sleep to Neville's snoring and to walk the corridors to his classes. Hogwarts was home, it was the only place he'd lived that felt like it had wanted him back.

He didn't even hate the idea of seeing Snape again or Malfoy's pointy face; he was caught up in sunny afternoon's at Hagrids and long nights in Gryffindor common room. And Quidditch. He was captain this year which meant he had another responsibility but this was one he could handle. He wanted lazy evenings flying over the Quidditch pitch and heartstopping games where he handed Gryffindor the win. 

Harry sighed and rolled over in bed, keeping his eyes closed and dreaming of Hogwarts. He might have to go and see Madam Pomfrey, if not for his panic attacks then for his sleep deprivation. There was no way he was going to be able to function through hours of lessons and homework every day in the state he was in. Seeing Pomfrey was an admission though, Ron and Hermione would find out and they would plague him and give him pity. 

Maybe not, Harry thought. He'd coped this long and besides Hogwarts would be different, as soon as he got back he'd be able to sleep again. He'd never had an attack at school before and doubted they'd follow him. He felt a little better at the thought; one more night and he'd be back on the train and then everything would be fine.

A few more hours and he'd be home again.


	3. Number 7 Hillcrest Lane

Draco was going back to Hogwarts. Somehow, miraculously, he was going back. And even better, Dumbledore was allowing Ella to come back with him. He would just have to stay with the Tonks' for the rest of summer, get used to caring for Ella, pass his OWL's... hope the Slytherin's didn't murder him in his bed or that Death Eaters didn't track him down...

Draco swore and dropped onto his borrowed bed. There was too much happening, too many variables. He needed a nap. The bed was lumpy, his Aunt said it was his cousin Nymphadora's old room and from just looking around he could have guessed that all on his own.

The quilt was a patched yellow and black for Hufflepuff, the walls were covered in moving photos of the all female Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies and the rest had photos of bands both muggle and wizarding. She had an assortment of muggle stuff strewn about as well, an obvious influence from her father. Draco sneered, Andromeda at the very least should have stopped the muggle belongings.

A cry sounded to his left. There was no crib for Ella yet and obviously he hadn't brought hers with him so he'd just pushed the bed against the wall and put her down. He now lay between her and the edge of the bed.

"Hey there," Draco whispered, rubbing her tummy to settle her down and hoping to get her to fall back to sleep. She soothed a little but her eyes were blinking open. "Shh... it's OK- I know it's not home and that it's small and smells a bit funny but we're safe. We're actually quite lucky, you and me, imagine us actually getting away from the Dark Lord? It should have been impossible".

Ella was still blinking awake but she wasn't crying, her eyes focused on Draco. Draco shrugged and kept talking.

"But you see, we have an amazing mother. She thought of everything... I was only thinking of me. I- I didn't even consider taking you with me. Of course, leaving you with your mother rather than your 16 year old brother kidnapping you is definitely the smart option if you ask me. I can barely take care of myself..."

Draco sighed and closed his eyes. It was dawning on him just how big a responsibility he had now, he had a whole other life in his care- he would never be able to face his mother again if anything happened to his sister.

"But I'm going to do better, you'll see, I can't promise I'll be anywhere close to good but I'm going to try- and with any luck you won't even remember the brief moment in time when you were under my care. Enough of that though, let me tell you about Hogwarts. You weren't meant to see it for another 11 years but we Malfoy's tend to be overachievers..."

Draco talked until his voice cracked and Ella was deep asleep, he rolled off the bed and grabbed pillows and blankets to create a little fort around her so she couldn't fall off the bed. His bags were by the door, smaller than he remembered, he held in an annoyed sigh at the lack of belongings he had with him now. He had nothing for school, either.

"Draco?" Andromeda called from outside before knocking softly, Draco just opened the door and went back to his task of taking stock of his clothes.

"Everything in order up here?" she asked. Draco breathed in and nodded. Learn not to offend your host. Do not offend Andromeda. This room is better than the street and much better than the Manor. Even if it is covered in muggle rubbish.

"Fine," Draco answered tightly. Andromeda hummed and looked around.

"I'll be going into London tomorrow, write me up a list and I'll pick up whatever you need. It goes without saying that you'll be staying here with Ted," Andromeda continued, voice stern.

"Fine," Draco repeated. He'd expected no less, he was actually a little touched Andromeda had known he'd need things, although with what they brought it was fairly obvious.

"I'll write a list, keep the bills and I'll pay back whatever I owe you," Draco said tightly.

Andromeda hesitated before nodding, "that will be fine, I'll leave by 9, if you can have the list before that?"

Draco nodded again. 

"Will you two be OK for the night?" she asked, her voice softening a fraction and her eyes going to his sleeping sister.

"I know how to care for my sister," Draco shot back.

"That's not what I-" she sighed, "Ted and I are the first door to the right up the stairs, if you need anything. Goodnight, Draco".

She turned briskly on her heel and left the room. The door clicked shut behind her and Draco was left to finish taking stock of his belongings.

Two hours later and Draco had a comprehensive list of everything he'd need to survive. An hour after that and he had a much smaller list of everything he could afford. His mother knew her way around a wand and had enlarged Ella's bag to fit a lot more, Draco hadn't been as lucky.

He was missing all of his school supplies, no uniforms or books, no parchment or quills and no broom. But then again, he thought, would the Slytherin team have him back now? And who would look after Ella if he was playing Quidditch?

She was asleep again, Draco opened the door and left the room only long enough to drop the list on the kitchen bench before returning. Like she'd somehow sensed him leaving when he came back, Ella was wide awake and ready to scream.

Draco moved in and picked her up quickly, bouncing her in his arms, he soothed her softly in French, the soft cadence of the words flowing from his mouth. He mostly only spoke French with his mother and Pansy, she had made sure he was fluent quite early on in his life and by the time school started he had no problem swapping between the two languages whenever he chose. It had felt good knowing a second language, very few of his classmates could say the same, and he had taken any opportunity to show off. Now that Pansy was probably no longer speaking to him and his mother was not in the picture, he turned to Ella. If his mother couldn't teach her like she had done for him then he'd just have too.

He checked his watch. Damn it, when was the last time he fed her? Or changed her? Draco groaned, he was going to be so bad at this.

***

Ted and Andromeda were watching from the top step, soft smiles on their faces. Draco hadn't noticed them, in the state he was in he probably wouldn't notice Voldemort himself even if he was sitting starkers at the kitchen table.

"Were we this bad?" Ted asked with a little grin. Draco was trying both to change Ella and not throw up in her diaper all the while picking the best curse words from French and English. 

"Maybe... but we were allowed magic," Andromeda replied.

"Ha, speak for yourself, dear," Ted laughed, "we did also have some time to prepare... poor lad".

"He won't ask for help though," Andromeda said, sounding just a little proud. "He has to learn, anyhow, if he's going to survive this year".

"And what do you make of your long lost nephew?" Ted asked, watching Draco redress Ella badly.

"He's very like his mother," she said, "same face, same hair- he has the Black chin and nose. The same arrogance".

"I noticed that," Ted said and nudged his wife with his elbow. 

"He's strong and stubborn, that should be enough to get him through the worst of it," she said, "we just have to shave off 16 years of that blood purity rot he's grown up believing and we might have a decent kid on our hands".

They watched Draco for a little longer as he picked up Ella and tried to make a bottle one handed, it took forever but he managed it. He even tested it on his wrist first before moving over to Ted's favourite armchair and sitting down. 

"Merlin Ella, you're going to have to put up with a lot..." Draco whispered, it echoed down the hall and up the stairs, "can't even get you changed and fed without it taking the better part of an hour".

Andromeda rested her head on her husbands shoulder and just listened, she knew she shouldn't eavesdrop but she couldn't help being nosy and besides, she needed to know if Draco was worth this effort.

"How are we going to manage at Hogwarts?" Draco continued, "I'll change you between lessons and sleep with you on my lap in class, huh?" He laughed harshly and shook his head. "This is going to be worse than when Father found out that filthy Granger beat me in all our classes..."

"Can we make a deal?" Draco asked softly, "I'll do my best for you, do anything you need me to do if you promise you'll try and take it easy on me?"

And then Draco laughed almost hysterically and continued in a murmur that Andromeda and Ted only just heard, "I'm a 16 year old virgin, who probably almost definitely likes boys, and yet I'm still the one who ended up with a kid? I must have done something truly shite in another life... at least your cute".

Draco tipped his head back and rested on the lounge, still holding the bottle up. Ted nudged his wife and together they stood up and headed for bed.

"There's hope for him yet, Dromeda," Ted whispered.

Andromeda just nodded, if he dropped the attitude she thought she might end up liking her nephew a great deal.

***

Days turned into weeks and Draco was getting the hang of taking care of a baby. His day revolved entirely around her, when she ate, when she slept and when she pooped. He was trying to get her on a proper sleep schedule but she wasn't having it, preferring to wake up 4 or 5 times a night. She'd only fall back asleep if Draco held her.

It was better now though, Andromeda had picked him up what he needed and a few things he hadn't thought of. They had a crib in Draco's borrowed room and a pram by the door, he had a stack of diapers and spare clothes which Andromeda said came from one of their neighbours who had leftovers from her own child. 

He'd learnt how to bathe her properly with only a few comments from a passing Andromeda and he could distinguish between her wet cry and her tired cry. Draco himself was completely exhausted. The few hours Ella was asleep, Draco pulled open his school books and started trying to get as far ahead as he could, it was a constant battle not to put his head down and have a nap.

Andromeda and Ted were constantly suggesting he leave her with them for a bit so he could get some sleep but Draco refused. He couldn't get used to help, there would be little enough of that at Hogwarts and he should start training himself to study on very little sleep.

When he was at the end of his limit and couldn't stand being cooped up any more, he submitted to Andromeda casting a few charms over his face to change his appearance and then let her tag along with him as he took a small walk around the village pushing Ella in her new (secondhand) pram.

They didn't dare go too far and the conversation was stilted at best but Draco loved those moments, if he was feeling brave and the day was particularly beautiful they pulled over to a small park and stayed for half an hour. Ella lying on a blanket and Draco reading one of his textbooks, Andromeda pulled out a muggle paperback and sitting in silence with them- both with their wands at the ready.

Slowly Draco felt himself relaxing, he smiled when Andromeda said something clever and slightly insulting to her husband and he was feeling quite a lot better towards Ted. He was sure Ted was doing more than Draco was aware but he never caught the muggle at it, he'd come into the kitchen and see all of Ella's bottles washed up or go to get her last onesie from her draw only to see all of them clean again.

Ted never said anything bad to Draco and Draco hated to admit it but he was finding his silent company quite enjoyable. There was a peace when he was in the room, no expectations of Draco and no judgement. He'd never say that out loud, though.

After a month at the Tonks' he finally allowed Andromeda to give Ella a bath, not because he couldn't do it but because she'd been hovering near the bathroom for the last four bath times. He'd looked up from his spot on the floor, Ella lying on a rug next to him and asked quite casually if Andromeda wasn't busy, would she mind bathing her?

His Aunt's face had lit up for a second but she clamped down on it in a way only a Black could. She'd accepted and Draco had resisted the temptation to lurk in the hallway, instead staying in the lounge room and in hearing distance to the bathroom. A clean, warm Ella was plopped back in his lap 45 minutes later and fell asleep almost at once. Draco had managed to read an entire chapter on non-verbal spells and take most of it in.

***

Two weeks before he was expected back at Hogwarts he was informed his cousin, Nymphadora was coming to dinner that night. She had been informed of the situation and sworn to secrecy. As an Auror and a member of the Order Draco assumed, hoped, she could keep that secret.

She arrived in a mess at half past 6, bursting through the door without knocking and hollering down the hall to her mother and father. Ted grinned and Andromeda rolled her eyes as they got up to greet their only daughter.

"Thank Merlin you're cooking tonight, Dad! I don't think I could manage more than beans on toast and I've had enough of that for a lifetime... Merlin's saggy balls, I'm tired! Be an Auror they said, it'll be fun they said".

Nymphadora Tonks groaned and dropped her bag on the ground. Short bubblegum pink hair framed her heart shaped face and her dark twinkling eyes. She looked as if she were on the edge of laughter.

"And these are the cousins, I suppose? Draco Malfoy, I've heard a lot about you," she said turning to Draco and giving him a suspicious look. Her smiled turning more into a grimace. Her expression softened as she took him in, the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and the weariness etched into his face. The way he subconsciously held Ella protectively against his chest and straightened his shoulders and back when faced with her.

"I'm sure you have," Draco said coolly. His facade was ruined when Ella spit up on his shoulder. Draco sighed and went to work to clean it up, Ted tried to hand him a towel but Draco waved him off. Instead, with a stern look he passed Ella to his Aunt and went to his room to change.

When he returned, Ella was still held by Andromeda but she had a firm hold on one of Nymphadora's fingers.

"She's really sweet," his cousin cooed, she looked up and noticed Draco again and actually offered him a small but genuine smile. "I can't imagine looking after a baby, I'm dead clumsy- any child of mine would be lucky to make it through the day without an injury".

"We're doing fine," Draco said, his voice still cool, "we made a deal that she was going to take it easy on me".

"Oh?" Nymphadora laughed, "how's that working out for you?"

Draco shrugged, "we're still alive".

Nymphadora laughed again before looking serious and turning her full attention on Draco, "come to your senses then? Realised serving a homicidal madman was probably not such a neat idea?"

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda admonished.

Draco just met her eyes and said coldly, "well, when you're underage and your family is quite involved with said maniac you don't get much of a choice. Tell me, did your parent's beliefs have no bearing whatsoever on how you grew up?"

She stared at him in silence, listening to his every word.

"The Dark Lord asked something of me and I had only a few choices, accept or refuse his offer both choices would probably kill me... or run away knowing I might not be safe and may never see my family again. What would you do?"

She watched him a moment longer and said, "and do you regret your choice?"

"I only regret not being able to convince my mother to come," Draco replied, "but she is set in her ways and her beliefs, I'm just glad she was able to see there was no future there for me or my sister".

"Hmm..." she said and then smiled, "in that case, we should have some dinner before Dad gets mad it's going cold".

Andromeda passed Ella back and after a moment of hesitation Draco followed the Tonks' into the dining room where Ted was just finishing up serving dinner.

"Dora, you haven't been too awful to your cousin have you?" Ted asked with a grin.

"Please, Dad, you know me! I can't be serious if you paid me a thousand galleons," she replied. "Dinner looks amazing!"

"I made your favourites, you don't come around that often anymore so I've got to try and entice you here with something," he grinned and picked up the plate of lamb to pass around the table.

"I'd come here every night if I could, if I'm not at the ministry or on guard duty I'm at St Mungo's," she said tiredly.

"Oh, how is Sirius?" Andromeda asked worriedly.

"No change still, Remus is out of his mind with worry".

"Sirius?" Draco interrupted confused. "Sirius Black?"

"That's the one," Tonks replied with a sad nod, "hit with a bunch of curses at the Ministry end of last term, healer's are boggled as to what to do".

"But Sirius Black? The mass murdered?" Draco repeated.

"He was framed, Draco," Andromeda filled in, "spent 12 years in Azkaban for something he didn't do and you obviously know he's not working for Lord Voldemort".

"No one ever talked about him," Draco muttered, shivering at the idea of 12 years in Azkaban.

"I suppose my dear family talk about him as much as they talk about me," Andromeda sniffed, "glad to be rid of the lot of them".

"Here, here," Tonks cheered, "but yeah, framed and now hospitalised and just when I thought he was getting his life back on track and they're working on properly clearing his name".

"How's Remus?" Ted asked.

"Bloody sick with worry, doesn't leave his side except for on the full moon and I'm sure he'd stay curled up on the floor if he was allowed to stay," Tonks sighed, "and they'd just worked themselves out too".

"I'm so confused," Draco said not able to follow any longer and hating to be in the dark.

Tonks raised and eyebrow at her parents and then grinned at Draco, "Sirius and Remus are together".

"Together?" Draco repeated with a frown.

"As in very, very gay for each other," Tonks said and then bit her lip, "I'm trusting that whatever you hear tonight you won't repeat... not to anyone".

Draco let out a dry laugh, "who am I going to tell? Ella? And besides I don't really give a toss who Sirius Black is fu-" he stopped and looked down at Ella, mentally reminding himself to stop cursing unless he wanted that to be her first word.

"Good, keep it that way," Tonks warned.

Dinner from there devolved into chatter about every day life occasionally dipping into the darker stories about people they know affected by Voldemort or the Death Eaters. Draco heard so many names he knew, each one making him wince. What if he or Ella were next? What's to stop them finding the Tonks' house and murdering all of them?

Draco got a very sudden desire to return to Hogwarts, if only to lessen the target on his Aunt's home. That thought shocked through him and he swallowed anxiously- Merlin, he was starting to care for them.

"Are you on guard duty on September 1st?" Andromeda asked in what she hoped was casual. Her daughter saw right through her and shook her head.

"Harry's got enough protection, I thought maybe I'd come here and help get you guys to London- I assume you'll be escorting Draco?" Tonks answered.

"Obviously, I've requested an Auror to escort us but they've said everyone is busy," Andromeda raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her daughter.

"Uh huh, I'm sure they don't want to waste resources- well, if you don't mind I'll ask Mad Eye and the two of us will get Draco and Ella safely on board the train," Tonks said.

"Mad Eye Moody?" Draco questioned.

"Problem?" Tonks asked with a knowing grin.

Draco glared at her and sipped his water, "no problem, Made Eye Moody will be acceptable".

Tonks just laughed. 

***

Tonks had been going to leave after dinner but instead she shrugged and stayed a little longer at her parents request. They moved to the lounge room after dinner, the wireless playing in the background and hot teas in their hands. Tonks noticed that her Dad left his favourite chair free and when Draco returned from changing Ella he went straight to it and curled up like he lived there.

She watched him hold his sister, unconsciously rubbing her back and smiling down at her every now and then. She kept glancing at him as he sat so comfortably in her childhood home, she'd never expected to see a Malfoy on their land let alone curled up on their armchair.

Draco fell asleep after about an hour and Tonks turned seriously to her parents.

"How's it going here?"

Andromeda sighed and glanced at Draco, "we like him Dora, he's changed since he first got here- he's even civil to Ted now".

"Never thought I'd live to see that," Tonks whistled, "are we sure about him?"

Her parents nodded decisively and her Dad said, "the way he looks after his sister, there's no going back to Voldemort for him not if it means putting her in even the slightest bit of danger".

Her mother nodded in agreement, "I'm worried about him though, he's going to try and do it all alone at school- no one's going to offer him any help either. I don't think he'll have many friends when he returns".

Tonks silently agreed. Draco Malfoy spurned Voldemort and by association most of Slytherin house, from what she heard he was rather an arrogant little prick at school and most definitely disliked by the other houses. Not to mention he had a child to care for, it would be all too easy for him to separate himself and burn out.

"He's stubborn, Mum, that'll count for something," Tonks said, "and the teachers will help- none of them will want to see another child suffer due to a bloody war".

"We can hope... are you staying tonight, Dora? We'd love you to only you'll have to sleep down here, Draco has your room and it's best to have a closed door between you and Ella during the night".

Tonks laughed, "I'd love too, but I've got work in the morning and it's best if I'm closer to London and Headquarters".

A little while later, Ted was tapping Draco's shoulder and shuffling him off to bed. Draco was so tired he didn't argue or sneer, he just stood up wearily and trod the now familiar path to his room. He even bade goodnight to a happily surprised Ted.


	4. Bound For Hogwarts

Two grim-face, bearded Aurors in dark Muggle suits moved forwards the moment the cars stopped and, flanking the party, marched them into the station without speaking. 

"Quick, quick, through the barrier," said Mrs Weasley, who seemed a little flustered by this austere efficiency. "Harry had better go first, with-"

She looked enquiringly at one of the Aurors, who nodded briefly, seized Harry's upper arm and attempted to steer him towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"I can walk, thanks," Harry said irritably, jerking his arm out of the Auror's grip. He pushed his trolley directly at the solid barrier, ignoring his silent companion, and found himself, a second later, standing on platform nine and three-quarters, where the scarlet Hogwarts Express stood belching steam over the crowd.

Hermione and the Weasleys joined him moments later and without consulting the Aurors, he motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow him up the platform, looking for an empty compartment.

"We can't, Harry," Hermione said, looking pained and anxious. "Ron and I have to go to the Prefect carriage and then patrol the corridors for a bit."

"Oh, right... I forgot," said Harry, "that's fine, you guys go- I'll be fine".

"Ginny's around somewhere, get a compartment for us and we'll see you after lunch, yeah?" said Ron. Harry nodded his agreement and together they all boarded the train. 

The whistled sounded and the three of them waved until the train turned a corner and they were out of sight. He turned around and found that Ron and Hermione had already left, Ginny was a little way down the corridor, chatting to some friends. He dragged his trunk the other way, he didn't want to bother her.

People stared shamelessly as he made his way toward the back of the train, looking out for a free compartment. He had expected an upswing in the amount of gaping and gawking since the Ministry but he definitely did not enjoy the sensation of standing under a spotlight. 

"Hi, Harry!"

"Neville," said Harry, turning in relief. Neville's head poked out of a compartment, Harry looked inside and saw a girl with long hair and large misty eyes, she smiled widely at Harry.

"Hello, Harry," she greeted dreamily.

"Hey, Luna," Harry smiled genuinely at her. She was a little quirky but he quickly found he didn't mind her company, Neville's either. They chatted for the better half of the morning, Harry only speaking when they asked him a direct question, happy to listen to them recount their summers and question him about the DA. Both looking quite disappointed when Harry said it wouldn't be continuing.

When the sun was visible almost directly overhead, Ron and Hermione entered the compartment at last.

"Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up, I'm starving," said Ron longingly, slumping into the seat beside Harry and rubbing his stomach. "Hi, Neville, hi, Luna. Guess what?" he added, turning to Harry. "Malfoy's not doing prefect duty. He's not even sitting in his compartment, Hermione and I didn't see him once while we patrolled".

Harry sat up straight, interested. It wasn't like Malfoy to pass up a chance to demonstrate his power as a prefect, which he'd happily abused the year before.

"You didn't see him anywhere?" 

"Not once, but we weren't actually looking for him- could have just been in the loos," said Ron indifferently. "But why isn't he out there bullying the first years?"

"Dunno," said Harry, his mind racing. Where was Malfoy if he wasn't on the train? Maybe he wasn't coming back to Hogwarts at all?

"Maybe he just preferred the Inquisitorial Squad, prefect must seem pretty tame after that," Hermione added.

"Yeah, but you should have at least seen him, the git's not usually one for hiding," said Harry.

"We don't know he's not on the train," Hermione stressed but then frowned, "although the sixth year Slytherin compartment looked pretty intense when we passed. They were arguing about something".

"What-"

There was a knock on the door interrupting Harry. A breathless third year girl stepped inside and stared at Harry.

"I'm supposed to give these to Neville Longbottom and Harry P-Potter," she faltered, as her eyes met Harry's and she turned scarlet. She held out two scrolls of parchment and stumbled back outside as soon as Neville and Harry had taken them.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"An Invitation," said Harry.

_'_ _Harry,_

_I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in Compartment C._

_ Sincerely, Professor H.E.F Slughorn'_

Harry took his invisibility cloak with him, hoping to catch a glimpse of Malfoy without being spotted. This idea came to nothing as he didn't see Malfoy on the way to Slughorn's or on the way back, late as it was Malfoy should have been with his cronies in his compartment.

Hermione had been right though, as he'd followed Blaise Zabini back to their compartment he caught an earful of their heated conversation. Malfoy's name came up contemptuously in the thirty seconds the door was open, he'd been tempted to go inside but it was too crowded for him not to be found. Nearly every sixth year Slytherin was crammed inside.

He spent the rest of the journey trying to engage the others in theories until he saw how bored they were of him repeating himself. He clammed up and spent the remainder of the journey staring out the window, slowly obsessing over Malfoy.

***

Draco was at the station half an hour early, it was completely deserted like he'd never seen before. He suspected the train might have come a tad early just for him. The importance made his chest inflate slightly until he remembered why he was here.

He pushed Ella in her pram and carried her bags while Ted pushed a trolley filled with a new trunk for both himself and Ella and all of their new belongings. It had cost more than he'd had to replace everything and although it pained him greatly most of it was found second hand by Andromeda, he'd borrowed some of Tonks' old books, the ones that hadn't changed since her own sixth year, and for the first time wore clothing that didn't fit to perfection.

It was embarrassing to say the least and for the first time he was glad that most of the Slytherin's would be ignoring him this year. Although if they went down the alternative path of extreme teasing they would have a lot of material to use against him. He flushed remembering the small holes he'd seen Andromeda fixing three nights before, of the tie she tried to secretly get a stain out of and of the new shoes which Ted had tried to pass off as 'given to him by a friend'.

Their kindness was embarrassing and if he hadn't needed it so desperately he would have thrown it back in their faces. Although... maybe not. Despite looking after an infant and being in hiding from the most dangerous wizard the world had ever seen, his summer had been much less awful than he'd anticipated. The combination of Andromeda's familial similarities and the simple fact of having a warm, safe place to stay had helped more than he'd thought. 

On the whole though, they were both dressed and he wasn't missing anything. He'd have to figure out how to order diapers and new clothes for Ella when she outgrew her current ones but thought maybe regular owl post might work... for which he'd have to borrow a school owl.

They rolled right through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters without incident. Tonks had hailed them a taxi to get to Kings Cross and the two Malfoys, three Tonks' and one Mad Eye Moody had all squeezed inside. 

Draco finally took an easy breath, he was on the Platform and one step closer to Hogwarts. Now all he needed was a boring trip back to school and an uneventful night to really ease up the pressure building in his body.

"Alright, Draco, I'll put your things on the train- I believe there's a compartment up the front for you," said Ted, pushing his trolley. Draco nodded his thanks and turned to Andromeda and her daughter.

"Write to me if you need anything, I can organise a few things to be sent if you want me too," Andromeda said, "I believe the staff will talk to you tonight about you're new arrangements and how Ella comes into play".

"Alright," said Draco.

"Look after her, cousin," Tonks added and then grinned, "and look after yourself, you'll be no use to her if you're dead on your feet".

Draco rolled his eyes but nodded. Andromeda then surprised him motionless by coming in and hugging him quickly, followed just as fast by Tonks. They were watching him seriously, studying him.

"If you have trouble finding people you trust this year, I recommend you follow your instinct," Tonks added, "as you are well aware, Slytherin's don't tend to forgive easy and even if they did, there is a lot of family pressure for them not to befriend you this year. Don't be surprised if they ignore you".

Draco swallowed, he knew he couldn't keep his friends. If they had even half the pressure on them that he'd had, it wasn't going to happen. He had held a small flicker of hope that maybe, just maybe Pansy or Theo could be talked around.

Tonks continued steadily, "just try and make a few friends, everything will be infinitely easier if you have people on your side. Finding friends outside of Slytherin will be easier than you think, I promise, if you put in just a little effort you'll be fine".

Draco couldn't believe her. He'd never had a friend outside of Slytherin (not that he'd tried) and didn't expect this year to be any different. Besides, he didn't have time for friends. But he didn't want to argue with them just before he left, he had solid intentions to try and get out a thank you.

"Aunt Andromeda-" Draco started.

"Best get on board, lad, conductor says students will be starting to arrive soon," Ted said, clapping him on the shoulder.

Do it now, Draco shouted at himself.

"Thank you..." Draco managed, "for everything you did for us, I'm in your debt".

Andromeda, Ted and Tonks all shared confused looks and then as one they grinned.

"Nonsense, lad, you're family," said Ted.

"Of course, Draco, you're more than welcome," Andromeda said warmly.

"I think I might actually like having you as a cousin after all," Tonks laughed.

Draco stood there awkwardly feeling a rush of emotion run through him, before he could dig himself any deeper he turned briskly and pushed Ella toward the front end of the train.

"Draco?"

He turned.

"You're welcome back with us this summer if you need a place to stay- and if you'd rather not stay at Hogwarts please join us over Christmas," Andromeda called after him.

Emotion rushed up to his face, he managed an, "I'll think about it", before getting on the train and out of sight. He sighed deeply and trundled up the front, he found the open door with his belongings packed in neatly and pushed Ella inside.

"There's a loo across from this compartment, it's cut off from the student compartments- reserved for teachers, you know," a female voice said behind him, he turned and saw who must be the conductor, a middle aged woman with soft brown curls and warm eyes.

"Right," Draco replied.

"The food trolley will visit though and I've been told to inform you not to worry about Prefect duties and also, to wait for someone to get you before you get off," she said, "I s'spect a teacher will be coming to escort the two of you up to the school".

"Alright".

"In that case, make yourself at home and don't worry about anyone finding you up here- it should be quiet enough for the baby to sleep as well".

Draco nodded and the conductor left, when he was finally alone he organised the rest of Ella's things, only keeping out what he'd need for the journey. She was sleeping soundly in her pram and he dared not move her, instead he rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. For just a second. He would be home really soon.

***

Harry missed most of the Sorting, his eyes unfocused on the staff table. He noted that Sprout wasn't there, that Slughorn took up almost two chairs and Snape was looking just as greasy as usual. Nothing else really made it into his head.

Not until the food appeared and he had to make an effort to eat it, while he tried his eyes scanned the hall looking for Malfoy. He raked over the Slytherin table three times before he had to admit that Malfoy was absent. It didn't mean anything, he'd missed half the start of term feasts himself. It was just odd, that was all, not to see Malfoy's annoying pointy face.

"Malfoy's not here," he said, trying again to engage Ron of Hermione.

"Maybe mummy didn't want him coming back?" Ron guessed excitedly, "wouldn't it be great to have a year without having to look at that prat?"

"The Slytherin's don't look at all happy, do they?" Hermione added, frowning.

Harry had to agree, the Slytherin's weren't known for their cheer but tonight there were a lot more dour, pinched expressions than usual. And they all seemed to be whispering angrily up and down the table, obvious gossip running the course from 7th years down to first. At the front table, Dumbledore stood up.

"The very best of evenings to you!" Dumbledore said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as if to embrace the whole room.

"What happened to his hand?" gasped Hermione.

"It was like that when I saw him over the summer," Harry whispered back.

She was not the only one who noticed. Dumbledore's right hand was as blackened and dead looking as it had been on the night he had come to fetch Harry from the Dursleys'.

"Nothing to worry about," he said airily. "Now... to our new students, welcome; to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you..."

Dumbledore continued and Harry only barely listened, he tuned back in when Dumbledore announced that Slughorn would be their new Potions Master and Snape would be taking Defence Against the Dark Arts. At that news he clenched his teeth angrily and glared at Snape's greasy, pallid face. He looked so goddamn smug.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and waited a few seconds for the commotion to die down before continuing.

"Now, as everybody in this hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength. I cannot emphasise strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and each other's safety".

Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the student's before he smiled once more.

"This brings me to my last announcement, it will come as no shock to you to know that one of our own has been embroiled with Lord Voldemort for the past year against his will-"

A great many eyes swung curiously over to Harry, who stubbornly refused to meet any of them.

"We have welcomed him back at Hogwarts with open arms... and Draco Malfoy will return with the full support of all the staff and we hope, the students, as I would wish any one of you back in such tumultuous circumstances".

A shock wave ran through the hall, not one student was left without their mouth open or their brain a little short circuited. Except the Slytherin's, most of whom were frowning and glaring at Dumbledore in quiet rage.

"Considering such circumstances we have had to make allowances for when one of our own is in trouble and unsafe in his own home. Joining Mr Malfoy back at Hogwarts this year and under our protection will be his sister. She is only a small child and in desperate need of protection from her only family. And I must warn you, the staff and I will be keeping a close eye on her. This war does not need another child as a casualty. If you have any questions please ask your head of house, they are all well informed.

But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say goodnight. Pip pip!"

"What in Merlin's saggy left ball is going on?" said Ron as they walked back to Gryffindor Tower, still in a thorough state of confusion. "Since when does Malfoy have a sister? Hell, since when does Malfoy have a conscience? Hermione? What's going on?"

Harry turned to her as well and saw her narrowed eyes, she was quite deep in thought. When she finally turned to Harry and Ron she spoke softly.

"I think maybe Lord Voldemort finally asked for something that Malfoy was unwilling to give- something bad enough to make him worry for his own and his sister's safety."

"Nothing could be that bad to that lot!" Ron exclaimed, "they worship the lunatic".

"I don't know, Ron," Hermione added, "he works with fear and you scare someone enough, provoke them and intimidate them enough, eventually they'll try and get away".

"You think Malfoy turned on Voldemort?" Harry asked, open mouthed and disorientated.

"I think from how the Slytherin's and staff are acting, he must have done something big- something that Voldemort didn't like," said Hermione.

"Blimey, I didn't know the prat even had a backbone," Ron muttered.

"He was probably just trying to save his own skin," Harry argued.

"Maybe... but he also presumably saved his sister and well, it looks like they're under Dumbledore's protection so it must be good for our side," she said.

Harry closed his mouth and desperately wanted to go to bed. It was all upside down- Snape was the DADA teacher? Malfoy was apparently now on their side? Dumbledore trusted Malfoy? He groaned in defeat- maybe if he pinched himself he'd wake up and this would all be a weird dream.

***

Draco waited until the noise from disembarking students died down and then he stood and packed up all his belongings, getting ready to leave. Footsteps sounded down the hall and in no time a familiar wad of short, flyaway hair appeared in his doorway.

"Professor Sprout?"

"Mr Malfoy," she said and then looked down at Ella and smiled, "and company. Come on, leave your stuff- it'll be quicker this way," said Sprout.

Draco stowed Ella's diaper bag at the bottom of her pram, he wasn't sure when his luggage would arrive but he wasn't risking going without for even a second. Sprout raised an eyebrow but Draco just moved passed her and down the empty corridor.

Cool night air hit his face as he wrangled the pram off the train, jolting his sister enough to wake her. He started moving again straight away knowing how much Ella liked movement and praying she'd fall back to sleep straight away. He was too tired to deal with anything else.

"Uh, Mr Malfoy? Do you intend to walk the whole way back up to school?" Sprout called out.

"It's not that fair and I don't want to wake her," Draco called back.

"There's a carriage," said Sprout.

"Yes," said Draco with a sigh, "but getting in the carriage requires picking her up, she's just fallen back asleep after crying for two hours so I'd prefer not to move her. Walking makes her sleep, so we walk".

"You know, I can just use magic to put her in the carriage?" said Sprout and Draco froze. He closed his eyes and sighed. He'd forgotten about magic. He was so tired he thought walking back to school was the better option. He turned on his heel and went back toward the carriage.

The trip up to the castle was blissfully silent, Draco leaned his whole weight against the side of the carriage and closed his eyes. He drifted in and out of sleep as the carriage bumped and jostled, Professor Sprout reading a newspaper next to him.

"Alright there, Mr Malfoy?" Sprout asked softly as the carriage pulled to a stop.

Draco jerked awake and shook himself a little, he immediately leaned forward to check on Ella and make sure she was still breathing. He ran a hand through his hair and looked over at his teacher.

"I'm fine, Professor," said Draco.

"Alright then, let's get Miss Malfoy off the carriage and into a proper bed- it's been a long day".

"Sure has," Draco muttered.

He heard the noise from the great hall as they walked past, his eyes drifting over and breathing in a little deeper hoping to catch a whiff of dinner. Sprout led him down the hall and levitated Ella's pram up the stairs- Draco made a mental note to remember that charm. Sprout opened a door for him on the fourth floor near a portrait of three young ladies- all of whom were whispering behind their hands.

"I'm not in Slytherin anymore?" Draco asked quietly, Sprout clapped him on the shoulder.

"Not in the dormitory, no, but you're still in Slytherin house. We thought having you're own room might be easier on everyone," Sprout said.

"Right," Draco muttered.

"Come on, you'll like your new rooms- lots of space," Sprout said and ushered them inside. 

She was right, Draco had to stop his mouth from falling open. They had stepped into a small but cosy living room with a comfy sofa and two armchairs in front of a fireplace. There were two doors off to the left and two off to the right- he left Ella in her pram and went to investigate his rooms. 

On the right was the bathroom and a small kitchen, the bathroom was lavish enough with a bath, toilet, shower and sink. The kitchenette had a bar fridge, hot plate, kettle and a little table pushed against the wall- cupboards lined the soft green walls and the draws had little white marble snakes on the handles.

He smiled softly and went to the other two rooms, one of them had a large four poster double bed with green quilts and a tonne of pillows, there was a small cot in the corner and a chest of drawers in the other. His trunk hadn't arrived yet but there was a space at the end of his bed for it and in the room next door was a room for Ella when she was a bit older. Everything a baby could need was ready to go.

Draco ended up back in the lounge room and facing Professor Sprout who was hovering over Ella. 

"She has your nose," said Sprout.

"I know," Draco answered, "this room has everything".

"All the teachers had a little input- the couch was mine, just so you know," Sprout answered, "I have to go to the feast but a house elf will bring you dinner, after the feast the heads of house will be up to talk to you about what to expect this year and to sort out your timetable".

"Fine," said Draco and watched as Sprout walked out the door and closed it behind her. She didn't snap it closed loudly but apparently it was enough to wake Ella. Draco groaned and waited, after a minute her muffled cry turned into a scream and Draco pulled himself heavily off the lounge. 

He had enough energy to calm her and then change and feed her (both a lot easier with magic) and curl up on the armchair with her safely asleep on his chest before he passed out himself. 

***

Someone tapped him awake and Draco groaned and hugged Ella closer to his chest- it was becoming a habit for someone to wake him up. 

"Go 'way," he muttered and swiped his hand at his unwelcome visitor.

"Mr Malfoy," came the familiar drawl of Snape.

"Ugh..." Draco grumbled but cracked his eyes open and glared at all four professors, "any one of you speaks louder than a whisper and you have to put her back to sleep".

"Tired, Mr Malfoy?" McGonagall asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would I be tired, Professor? I've only had about 5 hours of sleep in the last two days, that's normal, right?" Draco replied trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"A new normal, perhaps," Sprout added.

McGonagall drew up two chairs for Flitwick and Snape while she and Sprout took the couch, all of them turning to face Draco. Draco groaned and sat up carefully, glancing around at his teachers, his heart beginning to beat a little faster at what was coming next.

"So?"

"Well, Mr Malfoy, your OWL's are more than enough for you to proceed with any classes you wish, do you have a preference?" asked McGonagall.

"Potions," Draco responded glancing at Snape, "Charms, Transfiguration, Defence, Herbology and Astronomy- I want too but how am I supposed too with Ella?"

"She'll just have to come along," Sprout added, "you can take her to most classes without a problem and although Professor's Snape and Slughorn assure me there's no chance she can attend their classes Minerva and I have a suggestion for her care".

"As in?" Draco asked, his heart thumping at the possibility of continuing school (almost) like normal.

"Madam Pomfrey said she is quite willing to care for her during those lessons - you can drop her off in the hospital wing and pick her up before and after class but otherwise, business as usual," McGonagall said.

"More or less," Draco sighed.

"More or less," Flitwick agreed with a little smile.

"Alright..." said Draco, too tired to protest.

"In that case, the school is well aware of your situation and we'll expect you in class tomorrow. Here's your timetable- I believe Professor Flitwick will see you at 9," McGonagall finished, she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Thank you, Professor," Draco said quietly, she nodded and the others trailed out. Snape hesitated at the door and looked back at him.

"Your mother's alive and well, the Dark Lord believes her and thinks you kidnapped your sister," Snape said quickly, "he is very angry though and he knows your here, it would be inadvisable to leave the Hogwarts grounds this year".

"She's OK?" Draco asked in a hushed voice.

Snape nodded and Draco let out a sigh, dropping his head and allowing himself a moment of happiness at knowing his mother was alright.

"If you need help with the child I suggest Madam Pomfrey or Professor Sprout. I, on the other hand, will be useless to you," Snape finished, "goodnight, Mr Malfoy".

"Goodnight, Professor, I'll keep it in mind," Draco replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise interaction between Harry and Draco next chapter!!


	5. A New Normal

"Do you think he'll take her to class?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, mate, how's that even possible?" said Ron, shovelling a spoonful of food into his mouth. 

"Maybe they'll organise a babysitter... or he'll do classes by himself?" offered Harry, "What do you reckon, Hermione?" 

"We'll find out in about 10 minutes, I suppose," Hermione sighed. They'd been discussing Malfoy since Dumbledore's announcement at the feast and it was testing Hermione's patience.

"Why's that?" asked Harry.

"We have Charms with the Ravenclaws, right? I don't think they'll put Malfoy in a class with the Slytherin's so if he takes Charms, he'll be in our class," Hermione reasoned out, slinging her bag over her shoulder and standing up.

"Guess we should get to class then," said Ron with a grin. An out of luck and unhappy Malfoy was something they were both excited to see.

"This should be interesting," said Harry, matching Ron's grin and following Hermione out of the Great Hall and over to Charms.

"You're looking a little better this morning," Hermione commented, walking steadily next to Harry. Harry shrugged, he hadn't been able to turn his brain off about Malfoy and had fallen asleep from exhaustion after casting a silencing charm around his bed. He'd woken only once but the nightmare hadn't been all that bad and he'd drifted back off.

"It's good to be home," was all Harry replied. Hermione smiled at him but there was obvious worry on her face, she didn't entirely believe him.

"What do you reckon happened?" Ron asked, "with Malfoy? Think we'll ever find out?"

Hermione groaned and walked a few steps in front of them so she couldn't hear anymore. Ron had asked that particular question three times already. Harry, however, dove right back into dissecting Malfoy.

"Must have been pretty bad for him to jump ship, right?" said Harry, "I still can't believe that he turned his back on Voldemort-" Ron flinched at the name but Harry kept going, "and that he might even be on our side. That's madness".

Harry kept coming back to this one central question: was Malfoy somehow on their side now? 

"Never thought I'd see the day I was on the same side as a Malfoy," Ron said with a low whistle, "but what about the sister? How does she come into all this?"

"No idea... Malfoy must have a heart after all, right? Couldn't leave his sister behind," said Harry. He had known Draco Malfoy for five years now and none of that time had made him believe Malfoy was capable of something selfless, let alone risking his life for someone else.

"Ah, well that one's not really so hard to understand- I think I'd always go back for family but especially Ginny, you know? She's my little sister, I'm supposed to protect her," Ron explained with a shrug, "even Malfoy's capable of that".

"I suppose," Harry agreed but it was a little hard for him to fully understand, he'd never had a sibling that needed his protection. It was always him getting protected by others, his parents, Sirius... Harry shook his head softly and moved on.

"He might have had a worse summer than me," Harry muttered feeling both vindicated that Malfoy was getting a little payback and maybe just a tiny bit sorry that someone else had to go through what he did.

They wandered into Charms five minutes before class started and found an empty table with Neville. Harry looked around but there was no Malfoy present. He dropped his bag on the floor and sat down next to Ron as the minutes ticked down, they weren't the only ones staring at the door watching students trickle in one by one. Harry looked up- it was a few minutes after the bell and Flitwick hadn't started yet. Apparently they were waiting for someone.

"Think he's even coming?" Harry whispered, Ron shrugged back as they continued to openly stare at the door.

At seven past nine, Malfoy stumbled inside. His face was flushed and his arms were full, he was dragging a pram behind him filled with his book bag as he tried to get through the door on a bad angle. The wheel kept smacking against the doorframe.

A quick spell and the door enlarged, Malfoy was free and trying to get himself together. The baby in his arms was obviously awake and gurgling happily, Malfoy looked around for an empty seat and went for the one close by Harry's. It had a large space free behind it where he pushed the pram, collected his bag and dropped into his seat.

The whole class watched him with wide eyed interest, no one had ever seen him like this before- flustered and pink, trying to juggle a baby and books while not meeting anyone's eye. Harry stared and felt a small amount of glee as Malfoy struggled with his books, it disappeared slowly when he noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the familiar look of fatigue on his face. It was the same exhaustion that met Harry in the mirror every morning.

"Attention, please," Flitwick called and the class tore their eyes from Malfoy as he began in on his lesson.

Harry tried to focus but he kept glancing over at Malfoy. It was incredibly strange to see him with a baby in his arms, even weirder to find that the baby enjoyed being there. Every now and then she would make a noise and Harry would watch as Malfoy looked down and quirked a small, tired smile at her. That was also weird to see.

When they started to practice Malfoy reached back slowly and grabbed the pram, bringing it close and trying to maneuver the baby inside. Whenever Harry glanced over he saw Malfoy unconsciously rocking the pram back and forth with one hand and practising his work with the other.

The rest of the lesson was uneventful, when Malfoy caught anyone looking at him he would glare steadily back until they looked away. When his sister fussed he rocked the pram a little more and Harry could spot the naked hope on his face as she calmed down. Hermione kept nudging his attention back to his work and every time she did, Harry felt a flush rising up his neck in embarrassment at having been caught once more.

He just couldn't get over how strange it was not to see Malfoy sneering at any given chance, he wasn't insulting anyone or showing off his completed work. He just sat quietly at the back of the room, working studiously and not drawing attention to himself. Well, anymore than his baby sister already had.

"Has the whole world gone mad?" Harry muttered in astonishment.

"It was already quite mad on its own," Hermione whispered back with a little smile, "this just proves it".

***

Draco's entire morning had been a run of shite luck. He'd set his alarm to get up early so he could get to class first and draw less attention to himself, instead he hadn't set it correctly and slept right through until Ella woke him screaming.

He tripped out of bed, stubbed his toe and let his curses join Ella's crying. He felt a little like crying along with her. He'd picked her up and cuddled her, rocking her while pacing to try and settle her again, he had no time to shower so he ran a few cleaning spells over himself and hoped he didn't smell. He'd definitely need to shower tonight though.

His stomach grumbled angrily at him but with Ella crying, she came first. He got her bottle ready and fed her as he scrambled about their rooms, putting her diaper bag back together and stowing it in the pram before grabbing his schoolbooks and his book bag. He ran into the bathroom and tried to run a comb through his hair only to see the bruises under his eyes and paleness of his face, he looked about as weary as he felt. 

Draco closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and held it. He straightened his back, squared his shoulder and let his breath out. He could do this. 

Moving quickly he finished feeding Ella, dropped her bottle in the kitchen and laid her down on the rug in front of the lounge. He was getting to be really quick at changing her diaper and checking to make sure her clothes were clean. He picked her up and bounced her slowly while he finished getting ready, waiting and hoping that she would drift off.

The best she did was settle down but it was enough to allow him to get out the door. He tried to put her in the pram but she screamed when he tried so he dumped his book bag in there instead and levitated it up the flight of stairs, running off towards charms. He was definitely late when he found the room, the door was still open and he rushed inside banging the wheel on the doorframe until Flitwick enlarged it.

He tried to disappear after he took his seat, focusing on listening to Flitwick and only part of his attention stayed on his sister. Ella fell asleep half way through class, he put her back in the pram and rocked her whenever he heard he fussing. He felt eyes on him all through class and couldn't help but glare at them all, he gave the first few a hard look and that was enough to stop some of them.

It took him most of the class though to realise that Potter kept staring at him, he could feel pretty persistent eyes on him and on Ella.

Draco had taken a steady breathe and looked up, green eyes meeting his own and holding his gaze. Draco made his expression hard and cold, he wanted nothing from Potter except for him to look away. As his eyes met Potter's he couldn't help but take him in, bright green eyes dulled by exhaustion and those familiar dark circles from lack of sleep.

He wasn't the only one who was getting little to no sleep. He had a screaming baby, what on earth did Potter have?

Potter looked away quickly though, meeting his eyes for a solid few seconds before turning back to his work. It was enough for them to register each other, this new normal they were faced with. Was Draco now on the same side as Potter? Did Draco now share his fate? Draco rocked Ella and hoped against hope that Dumbledore had something fantastic up his sleeve because Draco really didn't want to die.

Transfiguration was blissfully uneventful. He managed to arrive early and score a seat at the back with a small space to stow Ella, McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing as he took his seat and pulled out his books. Something was looking favourably on Draco in that hour because Ella stayed fast asleep and he was able to stay on top of his work and only get minimal homework. (Potter had been given a lot more than himself).

But by the time Herbology came around that afternoon Draco was exhausted and all he wanted to do was go back to his room and collapse on his bed... or the lounge which was closer. He trudged down to the greenhouses pushing the pram in front of him and cursing every time he rolled over a rock and bumped Ella.

When he stepped into the Greenhouse he hesitated, vicious looking plants were waiting for them and Draco had no desire to bring Ella any closer than absolutely necessary. Maybe he should tell Professor Sprout that he couldn't be here... he might have to take Ella up to the hospital wing.

"You can just leave her up the front, Mr Malfoy," Professor Sprout called out, Draco turned when he heard his name and she motioned for him to come closer.

"Professor?" Draco questioned.

"Can't bring her closer to the benches, wouldn't be safe," Sprout explained.

"I figured but-" 

"Scoot her over here and find your bench," said Sprout as she offered him a small smile, "she seems quite asleep".

Draco didn't move, his eyes flicking from Ella's sleeping face to Sprout's and then over to the empty benches.

"Leave her, we'll be fine and I'm sure you'll hear her if she wakes up. We've got a big class today and you need to know this for your exams," said Sprout, "off to your place".

It took him a good ten minutes to settle into his lesson and not focus all of his energy and attention on Ella. He flicked his eyes over every few minutes but she was fast asleep in her pram and as time ticked by his attention became fixed on extracting the Snargaluff pods with his small group, a curly haired Ravenclaw girl and a tall, thickset Ravenclaw boy.

He noted that Potter, Granger and Weasley were on the other end of the benches in the middle of what looked like an engaging conversation. He caught Potter looking at him once and glared back, intense enough that Potter flinched and dove back into the Snargaluff plant. Draco smirked at his reaction and dove energetically back into his own.

***

Draco collapsed face down on his lounge when he found his room. He had been too tired to face dinner in the Great Hall and had retired immediately when lessons were over for the day. It took Ella all of three minutes to realise Draco was trying to catch a second of sleep and to start crying mercilessly.

Draco groaned loudly. It was only his first day and he was too tired to comprehend doing it again, he was also incredibly hungry having only been able to snatch a sandwich right at the end of lunch and nothing else.

His stomach grumbled, Ella cried and Draco wanted to join her. He wanted to curl up and cry- he wanted his mother badly. She was so effortlessly good with Ella, or at least what Draco had witnessed, and he needed her help now. He needed her to run her fingers through his hair and whisper that everything would be alright, a house elf would bring him a cup of hot tea and he would feel infinitely better.

No one was going to bring him any tea tonight. 

He swallowed one tired sob and rolled himself off the lounge and upright. He had things to do and a person that needed his attention- she didn't care if he was hungry or tired or had piles of homework. 

"What are we doing?" Draco confided quietly as he set up her bath, "I'm not cut out for this. I- I don't think I can do this by myself..."

He bathed her anyway, changed her and fed her. He held her in his arms as he practised charms, he pushed her in her pram as he wrote his homework for Transfiguration and he kept a focused eye on her as she lay on the floor while he finished his Herbology essay. Draco did it all quietly and once his homework was done he picked up his sister and moved them to their room, he cast protective shields around his bed and put her down while he changed. 

Draco crawled into his four poster bed with the green quilt and soft grey sheets, he checked Ella was breathing evenly and that the shields were up safely before dropping his wand and crashing down on his pillows. He was unconscious before his head met the pillows.

***

Harry had started the week determined to find out what had happened to Malfoy, if it was enough that he defected from Voldemort than Harry thought he should know. It had to have been something serious to make Malfoy find a conscience and something horrible enough to have him running away from home.

As the week trickled on Harry began to care less about the why and more about the effect. Harry's sleep was getting gradually worse as the nightmares came back in full force bringing new and terrifying images into his head, he knew he was in bad shape but he hadn't expected competition.

While the tiny baby Malfoy continued on normally if not a little loud (if her cries were anything to go by), Malfoy seemed to be getting worse. It was almost as if they were connected, the healthier Ella got the more Malfoy declined- like he was feeding his energy into her. Harry had never expected to feel even a fragment of sympathy for Draco Malfoy but as the first week of term wound down he felt an ember rise up in his stomach- a little tiny ember of guilt that was fanned every time he got a glimpse of silvery blonde hair that fell lank around a pale face.

It only confused him more when he started trying to find Malfoy at meals and never did. Had he found the kitchens to avoid the tumultuous Great Hall where he probably felt he was unwelcome at every table? Was he even eating? 

And while he still fully intended to ask Dumbledore about Malfoy, to get the whole story from the headmaster before their lesson on Saturday, he might also drop in that he hadn't seen Malfoy at meals. The headmaster could do whatever he wanted with that.

He had written to Remus to enquire after Sirius but still hadn't gotten a reply, he supposed that meant there was no change but he lived in hope that he'd get a letter back soon. One that was written in Sirius' own perfect handwriting. Malfoy only took up a small portion of his thoughts, only in those moments when he'd seen him recently or Ron or Hermione brought it up again. They were almost as curious as himself as to find out what had happened to him over the summer and were eager to hear what Dumbledore had to say on the matter.

The rest of his thoughts were caught up in his Potions book and on the upcoming lessons with Dumbledore. Both were much more interesting than festering on Malfoy, Harry especially loved the notes and little spells he found scribbled on the pages in messy ink. Spells he was excited to try.

***

Harry sat by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room on Sunday while Ron played chess with Hermione. They had finished the last of their homework and as a reward Ron had made Hermione play him, it was cosy and comfortable with the sun coming through the window and the little huffs of annoyance from Hermione. Harry smiled lazily as he thought on Dumbledore's lesson.

He had been especially annoyed when Dumbledore had refused to tell him about Malfoy, he'd only said that Malfoy could be trusted now and if he wanted to know more he would have to ask Malfoy himself. Fat chance of that, Harry had thought. He'd dwelt on it the whole evening, Ron and Hermione joining him and commiserating that they'd probably never know. Malfoy didn't exactly talk to anyone anymore. Harry hadn't given up though, Dumbledore not telling him had simply fired up his curiosity and now he was burning to know the secret.

Harry had played with the idea of just going up to him and demanding that he tell but he knew that would never work. The best he could hope from that would be a cold glare and a turned back. But Malfoy hadn't shown at breakfast again nor lunch and as the afternoon whiled on Harry thought that maybe... just maybe something else might work.

On impulse Harry said, "er, Dobby?"

A loud cracked filled the room and made Harry jump, Ron yelped while Hermione flinched with enough force to knock over their chess board. 

"Harry Potter? Harry Potter wants to see Dobby?" Dobby squeaked and grinned, his eyes welling with tears, "what can Dobby do for Harry Potter?"

"Actually I was hoping you could help me?" Harry asked, pulling a sheet of parchment towards him and scribbling out a short note.

"Of course! Dobby will do whatever Harry Potter asks of him!" Dobby beamed.

"Do you know where Draco Malfoy is sleeping?" asked Harry, "I don't think he's in Slytherin anymore".

"Yes, Harry Potter! Dobby knows where Master Draco is sleeping but Dobby isn't wanting to go there..." Dobby said, his words trembling at the end.

"No, of course not! But maybe... can you slip something under his door?" 

Dobby nodded and beamed again, "Harry Potter is too good and too kind to Dobby".

"Er, right... can you just pop this under his door for me?" he asked and handed over a folded note.

Dobby nodded and took the note, "Dobby will take it at once and if Harry Potter ever needs anything from Dobby just ask".

"Thanks, Dobby," Harry said and with another loud crack, the house elf was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Ron demanded, looking confused.

"I- er, I want to try something..." Harry said noting their incredulous faces, "what? I really want to know what happened to him this summer".

At that they both rolled their eyes but made Harry promise to tell them if he found out.

***

Across the castle, Draco was unfolding a note that had been slipped under his door at some point that day. The ink was smudged as if written in haste but it was legible:

_Down the marble staircase and into the Entrance Hall, turn left at the bottom. Down the stairs and along the corridor until you see a giant painting of a silver fruit bowl. Tickle the green pear and open the door. You're welcome._

He frowned and tossed the note aside, it was probably some trick to try and get him alone. Draco couldn't stop thinking about it though and so at midnight when Ella couldn't sleep and neither could he, they went for a walk, wand at the ready.

The instructions were easy enough and he knew he was on his way to the Hufflepuff dormitory, he almost turned back when he realised that but decided he'd come this far, he should find out. Past a suit of armour and there was the giant painting, he stared at it and hesitantly extended a finger to tickle the pair.

It laughed and turned into a door handle. Draco took in a breath and opened the door, slowly peering inside.

He'd found the kitchens.

House elves ran around until they noticed him and then beckoned him inside, offering him sweets and tea and any number of food options. Draco smiled for what felt like the first time in days- his stomach grumbled loudly and he was guided over to a seat before mounds of food was placed in front of him.

Someone had noticed he was never in the Great Hall and offered a solution, Draco could eat regularly again without worry of being cursed or scorned. Someone had helped him.

Draco took a huge bite from his plate and moaned at the taste of hot food. Relief flooded through him... he wasn't entirely alone at Hogwarts anymore.


	6. A Favour Returned

Draco returned to the kitchens early the next day for breakfast, the house elves greeting him enthusiastically and offering him a feast of options. He ignored them, sweeping into his seat, settling Ella's pram and taking the food that was offered. As he ate he thought about the note and about who could have sent it. His first thought was that it was probably a teacher, Sprout or McGonagall, trying to help but the writing didn't match theirs. It looked like it was the scrawl of a teenager, most likely a boy.

So what teenage boy at Hogwarts would help him find the kitchens? Hell, what teenage boy would help him at all? He ran through all of his year mates from Slytherin but knew none of them would dare risk helping him in any way- besides the fact that none of them wrote like a learning deficient 5 year old. 

Next was the rest of his year- he figured some do-gooder Hufflepuff might try to help him and as their common room was just past the kitchens they were the likeliest option. He was pretty sure no Gryffindor or Ravenclaw would help him (the Gryffindors hated him and the Ravenclaws were clever enough to stay far away). 

Definitely a Hufflepuff. The thought made him scowl, as much as he loved knowing where the kitchens were he didn't want to be beholden to anyone, let alone a Hufflepuff. He looked around at all the scurrying elves and sighed, this was the warmest place he'd been so far this year and he knew it had little to do with the ovens. He couldn't give it up for the melee of the Great Hall. Until he knew more he decided to just keep coming to the kitchens- he had to eat and if it was a Hufflepuff than he wasn't in any danger. 

In charms he spent a little more time studying his classmates, watching to see if any of them were paying more attention to him than normal. He only caught Potter glancing at him and a cold look was enough to get him to turn away- not before he saw the dark circles still radiating out from under his eyes.

Not my problem, Draco thought. 

He was 20 minutes into McGonagall's lesson when disaster struck, a loud bang echoed out from Ernie Macmillan's wand- he flinched at the sound and groaned internally knowing exactly what was coming; Ella had jolted awake.

Draco had been on the end of only a few of these meltdowns but he knew the first phase signs. Her face pinched and turned red silently but Draco was already moving, he dropped his wand and lifted her out of the pram as fast as he could. Then he was off. Pelting out of the room as a cry tore from Ella's throat and into the corridor, her screams following in their wake.

The only thing that helped was holding her and moving, so he bounced her in his arms and paced the corridor trying to wait it out. Up and down, whispering words of comfort so she could hear his voice, eventually spiralling into a stream of consciousness. He kept up a live commentary on every thought wandering through his head, he patted her back and rocked her, talking all the while.

Time wasn't exactly a real concept to him when Ella was melting down, he only noticed it passing when the doors opened and students came out, streaming down the corridor past him and staring wide eyed as Ella continued to cry. Draco bore it, he couldn't go back to his room, he was still hoping she would calm down enough so he could continue his classes.

It was only when McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder that he realised the halls were empty of students and that someone wanted him. He had a feeling he knew what McGonagall was going to say- that if he couldn't keep Ella quiet she wouldn't be welcome in classes anymore, that they would be a disruption to the other students. Fine, Draco thought, let her kick him out.

McGonagall motioned for him to step back into the Transfiguration room. He sighed and followed her inside, patting Ella as she finally began to settle down. McGonagall closed the door behind him and sat behind her desk, she didn't say anything so Draco just kept pacing, back and forth, until Ella began to nod off. He looked up when she fell asleep and found McGonagall watching him.

"I understand if you don't want us in your class anymore," Draco said tiredly.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, "Mr Malfoy, do you think I didn't understand the ramifications of having a child in my classroom? I expect a certain amount of disruption".

Draco blinked, lost for words.

She sighed, "Draco... you are doing exceptionally well given your circumstances and I would rather you didn't leave my class. You have a talent for Transfiguration that most your age don't possess and I would like to see where that goes".

She smiled and gestured for him to sit down, he did so carefully, sitting down opposite her on the other side of the desk. 

"You have been here a week now, I was going to come and see you at some point this week but now is as good a time as any... how are you getting along?" she asked, eyeing him carefully.

Draco felt complaints rising in his throat, he wanted to whinge that it wasn't fair and that he didn't deserve this. He wanted to demand to know why? Why out of all the Death Eater's and their children was he chosen? He swallowed them down and met his teacher's eyes.

"I'm fine," was all he said.

"Hmm..." said McGonagall, "are you keeping up to date with your classes?"

"Of course," Draco replied instantly, he knew he sounded haughty and arrogant but it was shadowing something worse.

"I, nor any of the staff, have seen you at meals. Are you eating?" Draco could have sworn she sounded worried.

"I, er, I found the kitchens," Draco replied, knowing nothing but the truth would help him there. McGonagall actually smiled and nodded.

"That's good, and have the house elves been accommodating?" she asked and then frowned slightly, "and have you been kind to the house elves?"

Draco hesitated. He hadn't been unkind, he just didn't really acknowledge their existence. They were just house elves, he had never been allowed to speak to the house elves at the Manor.

"I haven't spoken to them," Draco offered.

She hummed again and looked at him over her glasses, "they have offered food and made space for you, going out of their way to make you comfortable... and you haven't spoken to them?"

"Why would I?" Draco grumbled, "they're just house elves".

McGonagall narrowed her eyes and waited. Draco felt her hard gaze on him and he felt heat rising up his neck, he'd definitely said something wrong.

"Tell me, Draco," McGonagall said firmly, "what does it cost you to be kind to house elves?"

"They don't care, Professor, they're house elves," Draco stressed.

"I'm talking about you, what does it cost you to be kind to them?" she repeated.

Draco blinked and locked his jaw shut, he knew the answer she was looking for. Nothing. But it didn't feel that way to him, if he started being kind to house elves what was next? Fighting for Werewolf rights? Befriending mudbloods? What else would he do to shame his family?

McGonagall sighed and took of her glasses, rubbing at her temple. She looked older than he'd seen her, weariness resting in the lines of her eyes.

"I'm going to be a little blunt, Draco," she continued, her voice soft but firm. "The position you are in now is a dangerous one, you have no allies excepting the staff and headmaster. I don't think anyone could survive the pressures you will be under this year without someone to lean on. To be quite frank, you need a friend".

"I don't need anyone," Draco replied coldly.

"You missed most of my class today, who will help you to catch up?"

"I can figure it out on my own".

"And when you have more than one class to catch up on? If you miss a day and need all the work? Will all of your professors have time to catch you up? Will you have time to let them?" said McGonagall.

"I won't miss a day," Draco said but knew in his heart it wasn't true. What if Ella became ill? He would, of course, stay with her.

McGonagall eyed him and he sighed.

"I'll find a way to catch up".

"I can promise you that way will be a lot easier with a friend," McGonagall said, "look, I'm not asking you to befriend every student here but one, Draco, one friend will make this easier".

"I don't need anyone," Draco repeated. His head was swimming with worst case scenarios, what if he missed class and couldn't catch up? What if he got so behind he began failing all of his exams? What if he wasn't allowed back next year because his marks were so low?

His Professor was studying him carefully, "I know how you get on with the student body, I'm not unaware of the issue-"

"Then how can I-" Draco burst out.

"You can make an effort," she interrupted, "one nice word, one small act of kindness could make a world of difference for you this year.... just think on it".

"Fine," Draco said and stood up, gathering everything together and checking on Ella. Still asleep, thank Merlin.

"You're doing well, Mr Malfoy," she said as he was leaving, offering him a small smile, "I just want it to continue that way".

He nodded and left, walking back up to his rooms and closing the door behind him. He sighed and sank to the floor, his head against the door. He let himself wallow just for a moment on the unfairness of his life, before ten minutes was up Ella was making a noise and he was pushing himself off the floor.

The thought of a friend could wait until tomorrow.

***

Second week of term and Harry spent more time studying Malfoy than on his lessons. He seemed in better spirits than last week although that wasn't much to go on, he still looked like a git. Harry guessed that at the very least he was eating again and that meant he'd followed Harry's note to the kitchen.

When he wasn't studying Malfoy he was doing his best not to fall asleep in class, he was so beyond tired that even the word had lost meaning. Most nights he couldn't fall asleep at all, his overactive brain keeping him wired, but on the nights exhaustion took over, his sleep was always broken by horrific nightmares.

Harry had no idea where his brain was even picking up the images that filled his nightmares, his friends lying dead, tortured and at the mercy of Voldemort. It was enough to wake him screaming, to be glad that he'd cast a silencing charm around his bed but not enough to seek help. He didn't really need it anyway, he just had to fight through the worst of it.

Things took a turn for the worse when he fell dead asleep in Defence Against the Dark Arts on Wednesday. Snape had been droning on about the complexities of performing a non-verbal spell and Harry had started to drift; Snape's voice floating in one ear and out the other. He knew the lesson was important but it didn't stop his eyelids drooping or his body angling itself to lean against the wall. The classroom was warm, a breeze floating in through the open window and Harry hadn't slept more than a few hours the night before, plagued with nightmares.

His eyes itched and without his knowing he slowly, softly fell asleep. 

_He was back in the Ministry, running through endless halls, surrounded by glowing orbs. Mist swirled inside of them and then poured out, circling his feet and winding around his legs. He could hear Trelawney's voice, so unlike her, echoing his prophecy around the room. He was running, no end in sight, only mist crawling around his body, attaching itself and not letting go. Harry's breath came in short, sharp gasps, he could hear footsteps behind him and high-pitched familiar laughter. Voldemort was following him. He ran through a door that had appeared to his left, slamming it closed on the mist only to face a sight that had him clawing to escape. _

_Sirius was dead. Slumped and lifeless on the ground before him, his hand outreached and his eyes vacant. Bellatrix was laughing in the corner shooting off green spells into his lifeless corpse. Again and again and again, his body twitching with each curse. Harry yelled, tried to run for Sirius but his feet were held prisoner by the mist, curling from underneath the door. And then Lupin was there throwing himself bodily over Sirius to take the curses for him; screaming as one hit and he fell too._

_Harry started to cry, unstoppable tears filling his eyes in frustration. He couldn't move, couldn't run, couldn't fight- he could only watch._

_The room swirled with mist and he was in that godforsaken graveyard again. Cedric died in front of him, falling once more to the ground, and then the curses were flying. He was surrounded by Death Eaters in cloaks and hoods, curses hitting him over and over. The ghostly shapes of his parents didn't appear, he was kneeling on the ground, letting the pain rule his body. _

_Voldemort was in front of him, hand raised, "I can touch him now..."_

_Harry felt the cold tip of the long white finger touch him, and thought his head would burst with the pain. He screamed as though every nerve in his body were on fire, the screaming filled his ears as the scar on his forehead seared with pain. Voldemort was laughing in his ear and his world was tipping sideways..._

"Harry! HARRY!"

Harry awoke, drenched in sweat and lying on the floor with his hands over his face, his body was buzzing with electricity and terror and for a moment he couldn't move. Ron and Hermione were knelt beside him, hands on his shoulder to shake him awake, their facees was ashen and eyes wide in terror. The whole class was staring at him as he slowly, carefully sat himself upright.

"Alright?" Ron asked, keeping a sturdy hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry didn't answer, his eyes searching the room, Voldemort had sounded so close. He felt lit up and on high alert; his eyes finally meeting Snape's at the front of the room. Snape had taken all of two steps in his direction; his face pinched and surly. Harry couldn't think, he just met Snape's eye and said clearly, "I need to go to the hospital wing".

He stood up. The class backed away. They all looked unnerved.

Snape nodded curtly and surprisingly without argument; Harry grabbed his bag and went for the door. His eyes catching on Draco Malfoy as he turned to leave. He was pale like always and watching Harry with an intensity he'd never seen before. And under it all Harry swore he saw concern, for just a second, before he was out the door and slamming it behind himself.

He didn't want to talk to anyone, honestly if it had been in any class but Snape's he would never have actually gone to the hospital wing. As it were his feet carried him to his most viable option; a private white bed and the hope of dreamless sleep. He didn't want to be awake, he didn't want to think about anything he'd seen in his nightmare, he just want to lie down and disappear for awhile.

Before he knew it he was walking through the hospital wing doors and hoping Madam Pomfrey wasn't in. His luck, like always, wasn't great.

"Mr Potter, hurt yourself again?" she said, walking purposefully toward him, "well, you're standing at the very least".

Harry shrugged but stayed silent, she looked him over and hummed deeply.

"This way," she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the back to an empty bed. She pushed him onto it, summoned a stool over and sat in front of him, eyes narrowed.

Harry buckled, "I had a nightmare in Defence".

Her eyes narrowed further, "anything we need to be worried about?"

Harry shook his head and said softly, "it's just the same one as always".

She hummed in a disapproving way, raised her wand and started muttering spells. Harry just sat there, too tired to fight her or walk away.

"Severely sleep deprived, malnourished, weight loss... when was the last time you slept through the night?"

Harry shrugged again but she didn't look away so he said quietly, "end of last term, probably".

She tutted and Harry looked away. His eyes caught on a cot in the corner and focused in on the familiar pale blonde hair. Ella Malfoy was watching him.

"What's Malfoy's sister doing here?" Harry asked, trying in vain to change the subject. Pomfrey wasn't buying it but she did let out a small sigh; she levelled him with a look and then stood up. She picked Ella up and brought her over to Harry, passing her over. Harry held her, stiffly and awkwardly, the first time he'd ever held a child. He stared at her and she stared back.

"She's here while Mr Malfoy is in classes he cannot bring her too," Pomfrey answered softly, "watch her for ten minutes, I'll be back".

And without another word she'd left the room. 

Harry was stunned, how on earth had he ended up in this position? He thought maybe it might be a clever way for Pomfrey to get him to not run away which he was definitely planning to do the minute her back was turned. He held Ella and just stared at her, she didn't look like she was about to cry but she didn't look happy. She was staring at him with big grey eyes much like her brothers, her nose had the same pointy end which on her was quite adorable and her pale blonde hair was curling around the ends.

They just stared at each other in discomfort until Madam Pomfrey returned, placing a small vial of potion on the table and taking Ella back off Harry. She was returned to her bed and Harry felt the weight disappear from his arms with only a little sadness. She's been so warm and heavy against his chest; his brain had turned off for a few precious seconds.

"I've alerted your teachers that you will not be returning to class today," she said and Harry snapped back to attention.

"I wont be?"

"You're going to eat some food and then drink this and stay put, it's dreamless sleep and enough of it to get you through to tomorrow morning. I'll get you a change of clothes but Mr Potter, this is not a solution. You and I will discuss this more in the morning," Madam Pomfrey warned.

"Right".

"Get some sleep, Mr Potter, I dare say you need it".

***

That night Draco went down to the kitchens, ready to eat and then retreat back to his room to do the piles of homework he had waiting for him. As he entered the kitchen McGonagall's words come flooding back to him but he tried to ignore them.

As he sat down and dug into his dinner, he heard a squeak and flurry of movement. He looked up in time to catch what he thought was a familiar face. It took a moment to place but then he remembered. Dobby. Their old house elf.

He ignored the reappearance of his former servant for most of his meal but McGonagall's words kept flicking into his mind. What would it cost you? Pride. Dignity. Family. That's what it would cost him. Draco sighed and looked at his sister. What pride had he been left with? What dignity? The only family he had left was his sister and she wouldn't care even a bit if he spoke to a house elf.

It took ten long minutes of internal arguing before Draco sighed again and called out, "Dobby?"

The house elf in question appeared faster than Draco had expected, he was twisting what looked like a knitted tea cosy in his hand. He looked vastly different than Draco remembered, he had hats piled on his head, a small maroon jumper with an R on it covering his body and two odd socks in his feet.

"M-master Draco," Dobby stuttered, not meeting his eyes.

Had Draco caused that fear? That inability to look a wizard in the eye or was that simply what being a house elf meant? Big eyes the size of tennis balls were welling with tears and Draco sat stunned, this creature was so afraid of him that he was crying simply by being in his presence.

"I won't hurt you," Draco blurted out.

That was when Dobby lifted his head a little and Draco knew this moment was important, he didn't know why but it felt heavy.

"You- you're working at Hogwart's now?" Draco asked.

Dobby nodded but stayed silent.

"How?"

"P-Professor Dumbledore is very kind to Dobby, sir," Dobby squeaked unable to refuse a direct question but looking like it took all his willpower to speak. "He is giving Dobby work and- and is giving Dobby paying".

"You have a wage?" Draco spluttered, he'd never heard of an elf being paid.

Dobby flinched at Draco's tone but answered, "Dobby is liking his freedom, sir, Dobby is happy to work but is wanting paying".

Draco nodded, completely dumbfounded. "You like it here?" he asked, the words tripping out before he could stop them. It seemed suddenly important to know that Dobby was happy.

Dobby nodded quickly, "Dobby is liking Hogwarts! Harry Potter is at Hogwarts".

"Harry Potter... right," Draco muttered, thoughts flashing back to Defence, and then narrowed his eyes at the elf, a thought coming to him. House elves saw everything. "You wouldn't happen to know about a note slipped under my door?"

"A-a note, sir?" Dobby fretted, not meeting Draco's eyes.

"Yes, Dobby, a note. It told me how to get to the kitchens- do you know anything about it? Or know of anybody who does?"

"Yes, sir, Dobby is giving you the note..." Dobby confessed.

"You?" Draco said confused, "why on earth would you send me that note?"

"I is passing it on, sir, for- for Harry Potter..." Dobby admitted and then ran sideways and crashed into the wall. Draco flinched and remembered how often Dobby was made to hurt himself because of his family. Pity swelled in his chest.

"Stop that, Dobby," Draco called out, "I forbid you to hurt yourself anymore".

He knew Dobby no longer worked for his family but ties ran deep, especially for house elves, and Draco thought maybe Dobby might listen to his instruction.

"Yes, sir," Dobby said wobbling back.

"Saint Potter..." Draco muttered, of course it was Potter. He didn't know if it was some bizarre trick or not but he hated it. He was indebted to Harry Potter. He cringed, he'd have to fix that immediately.

***

Draco packed up his things at the end of Potions on Thursday, waiting out the rest of the class to leave so he was the last one left, he needed to have a quick word with Snape. Ella needed to be retrieved from the hospital wing before his next class, his brain was still short-circuiting over the Potter incident from yesterdaay but he was snatching at the strings of a plan. Potter had looked only mildly better on his return, Draco's eyes following him for extended periods of time during their morning lessons.

"Sir?" Draco asked, glancing at the door and then back to meet Snape's eye.

"Yes, Draco?" said Snape as the last students left the room.

"Sir, I need a favour," Draco swallowed his nerves, "I'm not sleeping well".

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"My mother told me of the potion you created," Draco said and then jumped, "the dreamless sleep one without the addictive element".

"And what of it?"

"I was hoping you might give me some?" Draco asked, trying to steady his voice and not sound desperate.

"And why is that?"

"I don't want to have a scene like Potter," Draco answered quickly but firmly, throwing in a little arrogance for good measure.

"If your mother told you of it I assume she also mentioned how it wasn't ready?"

"She said it hadn't finished being testing by St Mungo's but how it wasn't necessary anymore, that if you'd created it then of course it would be fine".

Snape watched him carefully before he bent down and pulled a few vials from a draw in his desk.

"Do not take it every night. One mouthful will be enough for 8 hours," said Snape tersely. "Do not give it to your sister, it is not meant for children".

Draco nodded and took the vials before Snape could rescind his offer, he smiled smugly as he left the room, feeling better than he had in days.

He raced up to the hospital wing to retrieve Ella before his next class, he spotted her at the back where she normally stayed and swept her up quickly. She was dozing in the pram as he turned to leave, nodding curtly at Pomfrey. Remembering the bag he'd seen on the floor the day before, Potter's bag dropped by a curtain off bed, his stomach swooped again.

Potter was just as fucked up as he was feeling; some bad shit must have happened to him to get him to that point. He gritted his teeth and walked out; his thoughts far from reality as his plan took proper shape in his head.

***

Harry had returned to class the next day amidst many whispers. 18 hours of uninterrupted sleep had been good but not a solution, when he'd woken this morning Madam Pomfrey had sat him down and discussed his options. She'd told him quite clearly that he was to come see her at the end of every school day and if she saw no improvement in his wellbeing she would be involving his head of house maybe even St Mungo's. All that did was stress him out even more.

The last class of the day ended and Harry pulled himself heavily from his chair. Slowly he packed up his belongings, waving Ron and Hermione off as they waited for him, eyeing him closely.

"Go, I'll catch up," he said.

They hesitated but Harry waved them off, they left chatting quietly, probably about himself. Harry sighed and let himself finish packing his bag unhurried.

There was a small clink and Harry looked up. Draco Malfoy stood in front of his desk, pale blonde hair falling in his face and steel grey eyes watching him. He had placed a small vial of potion on Harry's desk.

"You look like shit, Potter," Malfoy snipped.

"Because you look any better," Harry shot back.

Malfoy smirked at him, "it's dreamless sleep that's not addictive. We're even now- don't send me any more notes".

Malfoy turned his back and stalked out of the room. As fast and confident as one could while pushing a stroller. 

Harry stared down at the potion. The world really was going crazy.


	7. A War of Wills

Harry was baffled. He'd fallen into bed last night straight after dinner, too exhausted even to wave off his friend's worried stares. Despite seeing Madam Pomfrey his sleep was not improving, if anything the added pressure of checking in with her every day was stressing him out even more, his schoolwork was falling behind and the only reason he was eating was Ron and Hermione dragging him to meals.

He was deliriously tired and every time he showed up at the Hospital Wing, Pomfrey just hummed in disapproval. He'd convinced her so far not to report anything, that he was definitely sleeping better and that the nightmares were lessening. All lies, of course. 

He'd woken up in the early hours of the morning due to one of the worst nightmares he'd experienced. Screaming, sweating and on the verge of panic he rifled through his trunk without thought, grabbing up the potion Malfoy had left on his desk a week ago. He'd taken one angry mouthful and fallen back into bed, daring the potion to do its worst. Even poison was better than this.

The next morning Ron had had to shake him to wake him up, Harry had blinked heavy eyes open to sunlight streaming through open windows and Ron telling him they would miss breakfast if they didn't hurry.

No poison. 

He'd stayed on edge all day, regretting his late night decision to swallow an unknown potion but as the hours ticked on and nothing happened he began to believe that maybe, just maybe, Malfoy had acted in earnest. Which was astounding in itself. Malfoy had given Harry an untainted potion to help him sleep- in apparent reaction to the note which he now knew Harry had sent.

When Harry finally owned up to what he had done to Ron and Hermione he was met with shock and then a blast of comments.

"Malfoy just gave it to you?!"

"And you drank it?!"

"Oh, Harry, it could have had anything in it!"

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

"You should go see Madam Pomfrey".

"He could have killed you, Harry".

"I didn't know it was that bad..."

The anger that had ignited over his little late night snack was fading into worry over him, Ron and Hermione realising that he had been desperate enough to drink an unknown potion from Draco Malfoy in the hopes of getting a little rest. Harry tried to shrug it off but he knew it was bad- never, not in any normal circumstance would he have done that. It was insane. And yet... it had worked.

He promised Ron and Hermione that he would have it checked before he even thought of taking it again, but he hadn't told Madam Pomfrey when he checked in with her after class and she hadn't winced at him quite as much. But late that night as the clock ticked over into early morning, Harry had had enough. He just wanted some sleep. So he snuck out of bed and retrieved the potion, taking one small mouthful before going back to bed. Sleep finding him within minutes.

Harry decided the next morning that he would keep that information to himself. Nobody really needed to know, Malfoy had said it wasn't addictive and maybe if he was fully rested and on top of his homework the nightmares might lesson. He did try to go to sleep normally but usually at about 1 or 2 in the morning he'd just sigh, reach out to his bedside table and take a small sip of the potion.

It took an entire week for him to feel human again. He was pretty sure Ron and Hermione knew what he was doing but as long as they didn't say anything he could pretend he wasn't doing anything weird or wrong. He was finally sleeping every night with no dreams for at least 6 hours, he felt better and more awake each day and finally he was getting on top of his dire homework situation. And it was all thanks to Draco Malfoy.

Harry watched him more often than not. Catching glances of him in class and in the hallways, looking away whenever Malfoy caught him. Harry was becoming obsessed. What had changed in him? Was he simply trying to make them even? Harry couldn't believe that a simple hint about the location of the kitchens was equal to his uninterrupted sleep.

Was Malfoy playing a game with him? Harry doubted it, Malfoy didn't care about anything other than his sister and his schoolwork these days. He kept his head down and his attitude under wraps, what Harry caught of him in class was nothing more than a quiet, diligent student who sometimes glared at him for looking.

Harry knew that Malfoy had called it even- said not to write anymore notes- but with his tiredness gone, his sense of humour was slowly returning. He started to find things funny again, his worry over Sirius was lessening in the absence of any news and his friendship with Ron and Hermione stabilised. All thanks to Malfoy. Which was pretty ridiculous in itself.

He didn't realise how grateful he was until he found himself writing another note. He, Ron and Hermione sat in the comfy armchairs by the fireplace- all of them had finally caught up on their homework and Hermione was just checking over his Herbology essay before they went to bed. Harry had a small piece of parchment in front of him, ink and quill at the ready, thinking about the words he was about to put on paper. 

Malfoy had been a few minutes late to nearly all of his classes so far this term, Harry figured it was a combination of having a child to organise and not knowing the fastest route to class. Not many people had as many reasons as himself to figure out shortcuts through Hogwarts. Harry had been thinking about it for almost a day now - he was going to tell Malfoy about his favourite shortcuts. That should make them even for the perfect, nightmareless sleep he'd been enjoying.

"Harry? You OK?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, yeah..." he answered.

"What are you writing?" she continued, eyes watching the parchment.

"Just a letter for Lupin- thought I'd check up on Sirius," Harry lied, instantly feeling the need to actually write that particular letter.

"Oh... tell him hi from us, too," said Hermione.

"Will do," said Harry and put ink to parchment. He'd probably have to wander down to the kitchen himself to give this one to Dobby, there was no way he could get Dobby back in the common room. Not after lying right to his best friends faces.

When he was done, Harry folded up the note and stood up, grabbing his invisibility cloak. 

"Are you sending it now?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"Why not?" Harry said with an easy smile, waving goodbye as he climbed through the portrait hole. He walked slowly down to the kitchens, enjoying the quiet of an empty castle. He was lucky tonight and didn't run into either Peeves or Filch as he reached the kitchens. He tickled the pear and pulled the door open, taking his cloak off as he entered.

"Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby squeaked, finding Harry before he'd even taken a step.

"Dobby, hey," Harry answered, "I was hoping you could do me another favour".

"Anything, Harry Potter, sir! Anything," Dobby said.

"Can you take another note to Draco Malfoy? You can just slip it under the door again," Harry asked.

"Dobby can hand it to Master Draco, Dobby doesn't mind," Dobby said with an honest smile, "Master Draco isn't a bad wizard, Harry Potter, so Dobby doesn't mind".

"Oh?" Harry asked and then it hit him, he'd practically invited Malfoy into Dobby's kitchen. "Oh, Dobby, I'm so sorry! He wasn't a complete git, was he? I didn't think it through".

"No, Harry Potter, sir! Dobby is happy to see Master Draco again- he forbade Dobby from hurting himself," Dobby squeaked.

"Is that right?"

"And Dobby is meeting the new Miss Malfoy!" 

"And what do you think of the new Miss Malfoy?" Harry asked, happy that Malfoy hadn't been cruel to Dobby. Another surprise.

"She is exactly like Master Draco was as a baby!" Dobby beamed. Harry frowned, Dobby's ties to the Malfoy family would never truly be cut. If all it took was a few kind words from Malfoy to make Dobby act this way then he'd never be entirely free of them. He was pretty glad that Malfoy had changed his tune in regards to Dobby, Merlin knows how that happened.

"Then you can give it straight to him, thanks Dobby," said Harry.

"Anything for you, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby beamed and then a loud crack and he and the note were gone.

***

Draco was scared half to death when Dobby popped into his living room, he was finishing up his homework for the night when the house elf cracked into view right at his feet. He stayed long enough to bow deeply, stare misty eyed at Ella and hand over a folded note. It was in the same untidy scrawl as the first note but this time he knew exactly who had sent it.

"Really, Potter?" he grumbled opening it anyway. 

It was a list of secret passageways, shortcuts to get to class and as Draco read down the list his eyebrows flew up into his hairline. Draco had thought he'd known a lot about Hogwarts but the list in front of him proved otherwise. Potter mustn't know just how important this information was, especially to him. He could bypass students and teachers and not trip down steps. Hell, he could find a quiet passageway to settle Ella in instead of running back to his room.

Potter wrote that it was in return for the dreamless sleep potion but Draco didn't buy it. Dreamless sleep was nothing, nothing compared to the kitchens and the knowledge of secret passageways. Draco almost growled. Now he owed Potter- again.

After the first note Draco couldn't help but stare, annoyed and frustrated, at Potter the whole next day. He watched with narrowed eyes trying to find a way to outdo Potter's note- he'd given him dreamless sleep but it wasn't good enough. He needed to do a lot better. Draco would have given him notes- key bits of information- about the potions they were brewing this year but weirdly Potter was at the top of the class. It goes to show just how much animosity there was between him and Snape to make it affect his grades that much.

It was in Transfiguration that he stumbled upon his next plan. Potter was pretty shite in their lessons, Granger was always correcting him. Draco had a slight idea that it had something to do with his focus but he didn't linger on it. So Draco copied out his notes from the class in great detail, adding little hints that world help him master the spell and adding help for the homework they had received.

As class ended he stood up and stalked over to Potter's desk while Granger and Weasley were still there and slammed the notes down.

He glared at Potter and said, "we're even- now stop sending me notes".

And then he went back to his own desk and packed up his belongings, gathered up his sister and left the classroom. Granger and Weasley staring after him in shock, Potter- the git- was smirking.

***

"Blimey, Harry, these are better than Hermione's!" Ron whispered in stunned disbelief. His voice low enough that Hermione, who was knitting elf beanies by the fire, couldn't hear.

"I know, right?" Harry replied, scanning Malfoy's notes once more. They were so detailed, down to small pointers about the exact way to hold his wand and how to concentrate on the spell. 

"Look, he's even noticed you drop your wand early!" Ron seemed almost alarmed, his eyes jumping from the note to Harry's face and back. "What the hell happened for him to give you this?"

"I just told him about some of the secret passageways..." Harry said with a shrug, "that potion he gave me is amazing and all I did was tell him about the kitchens!"

"But, why?" Ron frowned, ignoring the comment about the potion, if Hermione hadn't heard then neither had Ron.

"I couldn't let him beat me! I mean, come on, dreamless sleep for the kitchens? I had to do better than that".

"Well, now you're even, right?"

Harry looked at him in alarm, "have you seen these notes?!"

Ron conceded with a grimace.

"That's it, I'm writing to your mother," Harry declared.

"What on earth for?" Hermione interrupted. 

"They're at war again..." Ron sighed, "but this time it's weird".

"I can't just let him win," Harry cried out. He knew he sounded a little strange but he shrugged it off, better they think it's some strange contest than know what Harry was actually feeling.

"Alright then, what do you want mum for?"

***

"What the bloody hell is this?" Malfoy demanded, striding into Charms two days later and throwing a small forest green onesie on Harry's desk.

Harry laughed but picked it up, "oh excellent, it arrived!"

Malfoy was fuming, not able to get words out, but it was hard to take him seriously when his sister was drooling on his neck.

"I asked Mrs Weasley if she could make your sister some clothes, I figured she's probably grown since you last went shopping," Harry replied, cool and smug.

"She must like you, mate, I only ever get maroon," Ron pitched in with a snort, taking the onesie off Harry and looking at it properly. "Oh look, it's even got an E on it... cute".

"Shut it, Weasley," Malfoy snarled, "what are you playing at, Potter? She sent a whole package of this stuff!"

"She must have been up all night to get all of that done," Harry pointed out with a grin, he took the onesie off Ron and passed it back to Malfoy. Malfoy snatched it back and threw it in the pram contemptuously.

With a cold sneer in Harry's direction he stormed off to his seat, muttering vague threats under his breath. Harry couldn't help laughing, this was way more fun than midnight duels and curses.

"Honestly mate, I didn't get it," Ron said with a grin, "but that was fun".

"Think I can ask your mum to make a Gryffindor one?" Harry teased. Ron's eyes crinkled up in joy at the thought.

***

"Fucking Potter," Draco cursed, storming around his room, too agitated to do his homework.

Just before he'd gone down to breakfast an owl had tapped on his window with a large package attached. The owl was beautiful, a snowy white and vaguely familiar. He'd let the owl in and fed it a treat before it took off again, leaving him to the package.

It was bursting at the seams and when he untied the string it fell open. Clothes exploded out of it, in a rainbow of colours. He was so shocked he just sat down heavy on the lounge and went through it.

Onesies, dresses, stockings, shirts and more were spilled over his coffee table. Colours ranging from Slytherin green to soft pinks and purples. Some were Ella's size now while others were a little bigger and made in thicker material... about the size she'd be in winter.

A note fell out and without thinking he picked it up,

_Draco,_

_ Harry told me about your situation this year and asked if I could make your sister a little something. Well, a little girl has to have some clothes and I thought perhaps you might not have the time to pick them out. There's a little bit of everything in there as well as some you can pack away for when it gets colder, if you ever need any more or if you need to know where you can buy some please write to me. _

_ Harry says that you're doing really well with your sister but I know how hard it can get, I'm sending along another package in a few days with a few other things to help you get along. I'll include a list and a few catalogues of places where you can find things as well._

_ Keep your chin up, she'll sleep through the night eventually!_

_ Molly Weasley_

Draco had sat in shock. What on earth was going on? Why the bloody hell was Mrs Weasley sending him care packages?

He'd scanned the letter and locked onto a name. Harry Potter. 

And now all he could do was fold the clothes (they had been washed already) and put them away. He had been loathe to keep them but he hadn't been able to throw them out. The stitching was so fine and the material so soft... not to mention his very little funds to buy Ella more.

His traitor of a brain couldn't help but like the little green onesie... just a bit.

While he folded clothes he plotted. What was Potter playing at? He couldn't just give Ella a new wardrobe, that was too much! All Draco had done was give him some pointers for Transfiguration and while he knew his notes were immaculate they were not worth this.

He was packing away a soft pink sweater when an idea hit. Nymphadora had said something about Sirius Black being in the hospital, attacked at the ministry the same time his Father was arrested. She'd said that Black was Potter's godfather... something about being friends' with Potter's parents and Professor Lupin.

Draco grinned triumphantly, he knew exactly what he was going to do but it might take awhile.

***

Harry was on edge for a month after the care package from Mrs Weasley had shown up but Malfoy still hadn't retaliated. There had been nothing from him except a few cold stares and one strange smirk.

Life for Harry kept moving, he was strangely a little disappointed that his interaction with Malfoy was over but he couldn't start it up. He'd left it in Malfoy's hands. So, while he waited he filled his time with Quidditch practice, lessons with Dumbledore and more homework than he believed possible.

He'd almost forgotten the reason he'd even started his little war with Malfoy but every now and then he got curious. Why had Malfoy run away? What was so bad that a Malfoy thought he had no other option but to steal away his sister in the middle of the night? More than that he found himself actually missing Malfoy's sneer.

Draco Malfoy had almost become a model student, in the almost eight weeks since they'd been back he'd managed to keep his sisters meltdowns outside of the classroom (mostly), finished all of his homework (more than Harry was managing) and staying awake through lessons. Hermione still had him beat but Harry could see that they were having their own silent war through class and Harry could tell Hermione was half frustrated and half impressed that Malfoy was keeping up.

It all came to a head a few days after the full moon and before Halloween. Malfoy strode into class on Tuesday looking more smug than Harry had ever seen him, he had a brown paper package in his hand which he place carefully on Harry's desk.

"What's that, Malfoy?" Harry asked, a delighted, traitorous thrill running through him.

"It's called me winning, Potter," Malfoy drawled.

Harry could see how proud he was of this little paper package, his grey eyes glinted and his mouth curled up in what was definitely more smile than sneer.

"Winning what?" Harry taunted, picking up the package.

"This little game you're playing," Malfoy replied, "I win".

Harry was aware that they'd gotten the attention of the classroom, Ron and Hermione were looking bemused if a little drained while the rest of the class looked astonished. He could see people whispering to each other, placing bets or just outright staring.

"Alright then," Harry said but all he could think was: game on.

He opened the package and found an ornate black mirror nestled in the paper. It was a hand mirror, big enough that Harry could see his whole face in it when he picked it up.

"A mirror, Malfoy, really?" Harry asked, feeling slightly disappointed, "I don't really need a mirror".

At that Malfoy looked him up and down slowly and said, "I beg to differ",

There were a few snorts around the room and a few angrier mumblings but Harry just tilted his head at Malfoy and waited for him to explain.

"I found them at my Aunt's, there's a pair of them," Malfoy said sounding very smug. Harry's heart pattered, he knew about these mirrors. He had one! And Sirius had the other one... somewhere.

Harry felt his body tremble, waiting raptly on Malfoy's next words.

"I asked my Aunt to borrow them and she sent them along," Malfoy added.

"Who has the other one?" Harry asked, heart pounding and hands clenched.

"I sent the other one off to Professor Lup-" Malfoy started, clearly very pleased with himself, but he never got to finish.

Without Harry's permission his body was standing up and circling the desk, his arms reaching out and crushing Malfoy in a hug. It was too much. Lupin had the other mirror! Lupin was in St Mungo's with Sirius! Harry could see Sirius!

"Oh my god, get off me!" Malfoy spluttered.

"No," Harry said firmly and squeezed him tighter. It was weird... to start with and then it felt warm. Malfoy was a good half a head taller than Harry was, he was thin and pointy and hugging him felt like hugging a statue but Harry wouldn't let go.

Not until Malfoy shoved him back and then took a good few steps away.

"What the hell, Potter!" Malfoy yelled.

Harry only grinned at him completely unashamed.

"You win," Harry agreed.

"Ugh, not worth it," Malfoy complained, still a healthy distance away.

Harry was still beaming, the class was watching in silent astonishment and Professor Slughorn chose that moment to appear.

"Sit down, everyone! Lot's to do today!" he called out.

Malfoy moved away but then hesitated, his shoulders squared and he turned back to Harry.

"Lupin is expecting you tonight at 8:30, don't ever touch me again".

Tonight. Harry couldn't help grinning wider. Malfoy had done this, what in the world was going on? He couldn't be this different after only a few months, could he? Or was Harry the one who'd been mistaken? Was this boy in there all along?

"You should have seen his face when you hugged him! I'll definitely remember that... oh god, it was almost as good as the ferret!" Ron sniggered, slapping Harry on the shoulder.

Hermione just met his eyes with a curious look, Harry shrugged but she didn't look away. Her brain ticking over faster than Harry could keep up. Harry just let her go, he didn't care.

He was going to Sirius tonight!


	8. Unforeseen and Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!

Harry was pent up with energy, waiting for 8:30. He was alone in the boys dormitory, Ron having promised to divert Dean, Seamus and Neville for at least an hour so he could talk to Lupin alone.

The minutes ticked on and Harry's stomach was twisting and flipping. What if Lupin didn't answer? What if Sirius was worse? What if seeing the both of them made it too real? Harry nervously laughed that idea off, if he could deal with everything else life had thrown him he could do this.

He checked the time again... two minutes to go. His mirror started flashing in his hand and a voice came through the glass.

"Harry?"

"Professor?"

"It's Remus, Harry, or Moony if that's easier," Remus said with a soft laugh.

Harry grinned and held the mirror up to his face, studying the other in the glass. Remus looked tired, lines by his eyes and flecks of grey in his sandy hair but he was smiling at Harry and there was amusement in his eyes.

"Merlin, Sirius and James used to drive me mental with their mirrors, couldn't spend more than an hour apart from each other," Remus teased, his voice thick with nostalgia.

"Really?" Harry asked, his chest filling with warmth. Sirius and Remus were one of the last real links he had to his parents. Harry waited for little bits of information like this, little insights into who his parents had been.

Remus was laughing, lost in a memory.

"Sirius smuggled one into a detention with McGonagall- of course, she found it and they both ended up back in detention for a week..." Remus sighed, "although, to be honest I think they enjoyed it".

"Remus..." Harry interrupted, "how is he?"

Remus sighed and a far away look covered his face, "no change, I'm so sorry, Harry"..

"He's not getting better at all?"

Remus shook his head, "they have no idea what spells hit him, they need to know so they can reverse the damage but they've gone through all the standard spells. They seem to think it might be something only Death Eaters know... an unknown spell mixed with an Unforgiveable".

"Oh..." Harry whispered, "is there no chance at all?"

"Of course there's a chance," Remus said firmly, "while I'm still living and fighting for him, there's a chance".

"Me too," Harry replied.

"Did you want to see him?"

"Please".

The mirror moved and Remus was gone, in his place was Sirius. Pale skin, long black hair and lying much too still. He was cleaner than Harry had seen him a lot of the time, someone was keeping him clean shaven and washing his hair, there were flowers by his bed next to two wands.

Harry stared at his Godfather, they'd had so little time together, no chance to get to know one another at all really. And then he'd had to get Sirius hurt. If he hadn't been so stupid, Sirius would be awake and alert and talking with him. Instead, he was unconscious with no real hope of waking up.

"Are you staying with him?" Harry asked, not able to stand the thought of Sirius ever being alone again.

"Except the full moon, Tonks comes and sits with him then," Remus replied, his voice drawn and his worry matching Harry's.

"I'm sorry, Remus, this is all my-"

"Stop it, Harry, this is not your fault. No one to blame but his scum of a family who attacked him, and if it's your fault then it's mine too. I should have been watching his back... I should have never stopped looking out for him," Remus replied, his voice reduced to a whisper.

Harry was quiet, watching Sirius' still form. 

"He'll get better," Harry murmured, "he has too, we need him".

Remus laughed softly, "we do need him... maybe that will be enough".

Silence grew between them, each lost in their own thoughts until Remus coughed and directed the mirror away from Sirius and back to his own face.

"Tell me about school, Harry, I've heard quite a lot has been happening..."

Harry shook himself and smiled at Remus and then opened his mouth to fill him in on all the goings on of Hogwarts. They talked of Quidditch and homework, Defence classes and friends, Harry told him all about his term so far and Remus caught him up on what he knew of things happening in the Order. And then Remus asked about Draco Malfoy and what the hell was going on there, Harry grinned and filled him in.

Remus was stunned by the time Harry had finished, the change in attitude, the addition of Ella, the weird war that was simmering between them. Harry told him everything and then asked what he'd been dying to know for months.

"Do you know what happened to him over the summer?" Harry asked.

Remus pursed his lips and nodded, Harry leaned forward in excitement.

"I know enough to say that you can trust he's no longer under Voldemort's rule, the rest is personal and if what you're saying is true than I think you should ask him yourself... when the time is right," Remus answered.

Harry groaned but knew that was all he was going to get.

He glanced at his watched and was shocked to see it read 10:04, he still had homework he had to do tonight! 

As if he read Harry's mind, Remus smiled and said, "it's getting late, Harry, you should get some sleep".

"Can I talk to you again?" Harry asked quickly.

"Of course, Harry, anytime you want," Remus said, "and please, if you get the chance, thank Mr Malfoy for me. It's been really good to see you again, Harry".

"I'll tell him," Harry promised, "and I'll talk to you again really soon... Moony".

"Bye, Harry".

***

It started on Friday with a cough. By lunch a sniffle followed. And then some snot.

Draco knew he was defeated before she even sneezed for the first time. Flu. Ella had the flu and there was no magic yet that could cure it. She couldn't sleep for more than half an hour at a time and when she was awake she was crying or grumbling. By Sunday morning Draco had forgotten what it was like not to smell awful or to be even half rested, Ella was congested and foul tempered and Draco wasn't far behind.

He'd felt himself getting sick by lunchtime on Saturday and had given up soon after. His head pounded, his nose was blocked and his throat scratched and he knew that if he felt this bad Ella was probably worse. Time stretched into one long moment broken only by moments of fitful sleep and tantrums, he had no idea what day it was or when was the last time he'd eaten.

He soothed his sister and cried, his sniffles joining hers and both of them falling into misery. All he wanted was a cup of tea and a nap... maybe an hour without one of them crying. 

A knock woke him from a half sleep and he jumped up to race to the door, Ella had fallen asleep a little while ago and hadn't woken up yet but his guest had a hard hand. He yanked the door open and glared right into the stern face of Professor McGonagall.

His teacher actually flinched back a little making Draco drop the glare in a second and recoil.

"Shit... sorry, Professor," Draco mumbled, the apology coming out less sincere than he thought necessary.

"Mr Malfoy," she replied with a small amount of shock, "are you quite alright?"

"Flu," Draco said shortly.

"Your sister?"

"Quite unpleasant at the moment".

"Hmm..." McGonagall hummed and then nodded, "I'll be back in a moment".

"Just come in, she's sleeping so don't knock," was all Draco managed.

Draco didn't have the brain power to put together a proper sentence so he left the door open an inch and went back to his armchair, Ella asleep on the blanket on the floor. He had dozed off again when he heard voices, looking up he managed to hold his tongue when his teacher addressed him this time.

"I brought Madam Pomfrey," McGonagall said.

Draco just nodded and let the school Matron do her thing, he felt a hand on his forehead and a wand in his general direction but otherwise there was just a lot of tutting.

"Should have come to me straight away..." she muttered. Draco rolled his eyes, if he had been able to leave his rooms without Ella screaming he would have gone to her... but he hadn't been able too and besides he'd taken good care of her.

"We're both perfectly fine," Draco replied, his scratchy voice not convincing anyone.

"Quite..." Pomfrey sniffed. "Not much more to do now, some pepper up potion will help but they need to ride it out unfortunately- I'd give them another 24 hours to be over the worst".

"Is that all you can do?" McGonagall asked softly.

"No cure for the flu," Pomfrey said, "I could have made them more comfortable, they may have recovered faster but they're over the worst of it now".

"What day is it?" Draco piped up, the question brimming to the forefront of his anxious brain.

"Monday evening, Mr Malfoy," McGonagall answered, "and you'll be out tomorrow as well, I'll have someone bring you your homework tomorrow night".

"Fine," Draco waved her off, both relieved he missed only two days and anxious about needing to catch up.

"You've done quite well with your sister, Mr Malfoy," Pomfrey said kindly, "but you should both take a shower when she wakes up, it will help a good deal".

"Mhmm..." Draco mumbled, falling back to sleep.

***

Harry had been doing a lot better since speaking to Remus for the first time, since then they'd made plans to speak regularly and keep each other sane. His dreamless sleep potion was running low so he'd started rationing it, not having any idea how to ask for more, but even still he was sleeping much better than he had over the summer.

He was beginning to work through some of the anger and guilt he'd been feeling, talking to Remus had helped more than anything else possibly could. His tentative truce with Malfoy was also proving a bright spot in his day, he found himself watching the Malfoy siblings through classes and waiting for Malfoy to turn and look at him.

Harry had been thinking of a way to thank Malfoy for giving him a way to communicate with Remus but it felt impossible. There was nothing he could do and as the weeks slipped by he was still coming up blank, Malfoy had retracted into himself and was so focused on study and his sister that he barely noticed his surroundings.

But as November continued and the cold weather set in, a lot of students were felled by the flu. Harry was relatively unaffected but Ron and Hermione both had a small bout and some of their class members would be sent up to Pomfrey for some pepper up potion to help get them through the day.

It was their second class of the day when he realised Malfoy wasn't present, he hadn't seen him all weekend but that was normal. The siblings tended to hole away in their room until they started crawling up the walls and then Harry had only seen them take short walks around the lake.

As the day went on, Malfoy was conspicuously absent. The teachers noted it but moved on, Harry found himself dwelling on why. He let it go assuming that they might have gotten caught up in the flu epidemic as well.

When they weren't in class on Tuesday Harry actually started to get a little worried. Malfoy would never have missed more than one day unless there was something seriously wrong.

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione.

Hermione shrugged and Ron replied, "don't know, mate, must be the flu".

"Right," Harry said and went back to his work.

He went through Transfiguration with only half his mind on the task, making him do a lot worse than he'd been doing since Malfoy's notes. McGonagall gave him extra homework and asked him to stay back after class, with a tired sigh and a supportive clap on the shoulder from Ron, Harry packed up slowly and walked up to McGonagall's desk.

The classroom was empty by the time she looked at him.

"Sorry, Professor, I'll work on it tonight," Harry promised.

"Of course you will, Mr Potter, that's not why I asked you to stay back," McGonagall replied.

"Oh, right... um, why then?" 

"As you've probably notice unless you're completely oblivious, Mr Malfoy has not been to class," she said promptly.

"Right, yeah, I saw that," Harry fumbled.

"Please bring him his homework tonight," she continued, "and I don't want to hear a word of complaint, it's past time you two were civil".

"No problem, Professor," Harry said and felt his lips pulling up in smile.

She actually looked up at him over the top of her glasses, "no pranks and nothing funny, Mr Potter, give him his homework and leave. Show me you can act your age".

"I'm not going to tease him, Professor," Harry replied with a small laugh, feeling quite excited at the opportunity to check on Malfoy and then shocked at the excitement.

She narrowed her eyes at him and sighed, "maybe I should have asked Miss Granger".

"It's really no problem Professor, we've actually been fighting a lot less this year," Harry replied quickly and then laughed, "turns out if you stick it to Voldemort I really can't hate you that much afterwards".

McGonagall's lips quirked up and she offered him a small but genuine smile.

Harry spent the rest of the day silently driving Ron and Hermione up the wall, he was continuously tapping his quill on the bench and jiggling his leg under the table. His notes were barely legible and his spellwork choppy at best, Harry even had to accept that Snape giving him extra homework was probably justified.

At the end of the day he ran up to Gryffindor tower and pulled out all of his homework from the last two days and looked it over. Then he frowned and went to Hermione for help. She helped him without question, pulling his homework into order and not asking why, Harry thought she'd probably figured it out.

And then he was out of the common room and walking down the hall, McGonagall had told him where he could find Malfoy's room and when he finally came across the right portrait his stomach tumbled.

He knocked. And knocked again.

There was a curse behind the door and it was pulled open hard, Harry came face to face with a pale, sickly version of Malfoy.

"You look like shite, Malfoy," Harry teased not able to help himself.

"Potter?" Malfoy asked, looking very confused.

"McGonagall sent me to give you your homework," Harry informed him, shuffling his feet but craning his neck to look inside. "You going to invite me in?"

"No," Malfoy replied, closing the door a little more.

"Come on, no judgement here, I'm sure I've lived in a lot worse," Harry said with a laugh.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "right... Saint Potter's lived in worse... just hand me my homework and go".

"Nope, invite me in or no homework, your choice," Harry was having a great time, Malfoy not so much. He looked tired beyond belief and his nose was starting to drip a little- Harry figured if he even stayed another five minutes he might see Malfoy wipe his nose on his sleeve.

Malfoy thought about it but it didn't take long before the door was flung open and he was stalking back inside. 

Harry closed the door behind him and looked around. It was definitely the home to a sick, teenage boy. There was clothes strewn on chairs and mugs littering every surface, tissues were lying on the coffee table and stuffed into bins plus the whole room had a distinctive smell to it.

The only difference between this room and his over the past two summers was the baby lying on a blanket on the floor.

"Keep the volume down, Potter, or you're putting her back to sleep," Malfoy warned, collapsing into the closest chair and pulling a box of tissues over.

It took from the time Harry stepped inside to him putting down the stack of homework for Malfoy's sister to blink and then wake up, Harry stood frozen while he could almost feel Malfoy groan from the opposite chair. And then the little girl was screaming, she worked her way up and into a full blown bawl.

Harry felt helpless. Standing motionless and stupid while Malfoy practically rolled out of his chair and onto the floor beside her, he picked her up and stood to rock her. She continued to cry until a sound reverberated through the room quickly followed by a smell.

Malfoy whimpered. He kept rocking her though, shot Harry a cold look and walked out of the room.

He heard water running and the girl's cry lessened but he still stood in the centre of the room, not knowing whether to bolt or to try and help. Sympathy (and curiosity) won out and he strode toward what he assumed was the bathroom, he stood in the doorway and stared.

He'd taken long enough that the baby was now clean and wrapped in a towel but Malfoy was covered in something suspicious, a pinched look on his face. 

Harry coughed and Malfoy's head snapped up.

"Got a good enough look, Potter?" he snapped.

"For Merlin's sake, I'm not here to fight you," Harry snapped back.

"Then what? Going to run back to all your Gryffindor buddies and tell them how terrible I am at looking after a baby? Going to laugh and say you saw me covered in literal shit?" Malfoy cursed. "Just fuck off and leave us alone".

"Fuck Malfoy! How about you pass me the baby and go have a fucking shower? I came to give you your homework, I don't give a flying fuck whether you have shit on your shirt," Harry yelled back.

Malfoy blinked, his face going red as he charged up to yell again.

The baby between them started to cry then and Malfoy swallowed his words.

Harry sighed and gestured to Malfoy, "pass her over and have a shower, I'll watch her for ten minutes".

"Why?" Malfoy asked confused.

It was Harry's turn to blink and then he offered a sheepish grin, "I'd like to think if I had shit on me someone would offer to take my sister so I could smell a little less rank".

Malfoy met his eyes and didn't look away, it took him a good few moments before he cautiously held his sister out and Harry took her awkwardly. 

"Don't drop her, don't leave her on the floor alone, don't - christ, just sit on the lounge, I'll be out in a few minutes," Malfoy ordered, "now, unless you want to watch me shower, get the fuck out".

Harry laughed and walked out, catching a glimpse of Malfoy's flushed face before he was snapping the door closed in Harry's face. Harry poked through through the small home until he found what looked like Ella's room and made his way inside searching for clothes and diapers.

He chatted to her while he dressed her, trying to put her arms and legs in the right spot. He may or may not have put her diaper on back to front to start with. She was so wriggly she almost fell off the bed twice, Harry now incredibly thankful for his reflexes honed by years of Quidditch.

"I don't know what your brother has told you about me, probably not much besides insults- but I'm Harry," Harry grinned, feeling only a little foolish talking to the infant. She wasn't crying when he talked though so he kept it up. "Did you know that my Godfather is actually your cousin... well, kind of, don't know how it works exactly but he's your family and mine too. Weird, huh?"

"You're probably really liking being at Hogwarts, I know I would have loved to grow up here. Although you probably won't stay much longer now... we've only got another year left," Harry sighed and finished buttoning up her onesie (hopefully the right way round). He would have loved if someone had taken him in when his parents had died, he understood what had happened with Sirius and Peter and why Remus felt he couldn't but every now and then Harry wished Sirius hadn't reacted.

What would his life had been like if Sirius had raised him? He would have had Remus as well, probably the Weasley's and other wizarding families, he would have grown up with magic. He tried mimicking how Malfoy had rocked Ella while he paced her room and thought.

Ella was lucky, her own parents were still alive and she had a brother willing to put her before himself. Harry wished he'd been half as lucky as the baby he was holding, he loved Sirius and Remus- loved the Weasley's as well- but they weren't his family. Not really. He would have given anything to have had the chance Ella was having.

"You're brother's doing a really brave thing," Harry whispered, "you're really lucky to have someone love you that much".

She was snuffling against his shirt, her eyes hooded and her breathing even. Harry kept up the pacing but wandered from her room to try and find Malfoy, it had definitely been longer than ten minutes.

He found him in the lounge room, it looked as if he had tried to do a little tidying but had slumped on the lounge and fallen asleep instead. There was a handful of tissues falling from his hand as he lay crumpled and exhausted, Harry grinned and wished he had a camera. 

Instead he found a blanket and tossed it over Malfoy's body before looking around the room for something to do. Ella had fallen asleep and he found he could hold her in one arm so with the other he made himself busy. He grabbed his wand and started practising some cleaning spells he'd learnt from Mrs Weasley.

Tissues zoomed off every surface and out of crevices into a waiting bin, next came a few diapers that weren't smelly but definitely not clean, after that was the clothes into a hamper and food plates into the kitchen.

Harry was enjoying cleaning up the room, found he was quite deft at the spells too, by the end of an hour he could do some of them non-verbally and with some skill. He'd managed to even fold a few pairs of socks.

Malfoy still slept completely unconscious on the lounge and Ella was conked out in his arms, Harry thought about sitting but couldn't do it. He was twitchy and his stomach was grumbling, the clock said dinner would be finishing soon so he made a snap decision. A probably really terrible snap decision.

He scribbled out two notes to Malfoy and left one on the coffee table and the other stuck to the door before he left the way he'd come. Taking Ella Malfoy with him.

Harry was staring at her, she was really quite sweet to look at. He hadn't seen her properly, she was always hidden away by Malfoy or her pram and now he could actually see her face. She had the same pale blonde hair as the rest of the family and Harry could see she would have Malfoy's straight nose and pale complexion.

Actually, Harry bet she would probably end up looking quite a bit like her brother, he smiled and thought about all the broken hearts.

He walked into the Great Hall without thinking it through the whole way, it was pretty empty but those in there fell silent when they saw him. Harry walked a little faster and scanned the Gryffindor table. Ginny was sitting at the end with Neville, Harry waved to them and they watched wide-eyed as he sat down.

"Please don't tell me you kidnapped Malfoy's sister?" Ginny asked with a worried grin.

"Just borrowing her," Harry replied, pulling a plate of chicken to him.

"What? How?" Nevilled asked, flustered.

"He passed out on the lounge after I brought him homework," Harry shrugged, "I was bored and she was asleep and I hadn't eaten yet so... here we are",

Ginny rolled her eyed, "I hope you left a note, at least".

"I left two just in case he's really thick".

Ginny laughed and leaned over, brushing her finger over Ella's cheek. "She's actually pretty cute," she admitted, "what's her name again?"

"Ella," Harry answered, "although it's not very pureblood, is it? I thought they all had strange names".

"Oh, it probably is strange, Ella will just be a nickname," Ginny laughed, "good thing my family are blood traitors, worth it just to get away from the stupid names".

Harry laughed with her and accidentally jostled Ella, it was enough to wake her but luckily she seemed to be in a better mood. She blinked owlishly at Harry, judged him to be OK and then closed her eyes again.

"Wow, I think you have a gift," Ginny teased, "I've babysat a lot and no kid likes me that much".

"Bound to be good at something one day," Harry laughed, "weird it's kids, though".

They chatted for a little longer before they heard a nasty voice coming from behind him.

"What are you doing with her?!"

Harry looked around and saw a group of Slytherin sixth years, Pansy Parkinson at the head and staring daggers at him.

"Er, babysitting?"

"Does Draco know you have her? He can't possibly know!" Pansy was surprisingly anxious, her eyes shifting from Ella to Harry quickly before surging forward, "Give her here".

"Um, no?" Harry answered.

Pansy's face flushed and Blaise Zabini stepped up next to her, "give her here, Potter. Draco wouldn't trust you with an animal let alone his sister".

"Not going to happen," Harry replied firmly, staring hard at the two Slytherin's, "what do you care anyway? Can't say I've seen you around Malfoy much this year?"

"Of course not! We can't-" Pansy snapped and shook her head, "Draco made his choice and we all have to live with it but I can't just let you look after her".

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to hurt a baby," Harry snorted.

"How did you even get her? Draco would never-"

"None of your business, Parkinson, I-"

"POTTER! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DID YOU DO?" 

Harry actually flinched, Ella roused at her brothers voice, perking up and awake and wriggling in Harry's arms.

Harry faced Malfoy and felt guilt punch his stomach. He should have stayed put. Malfoy looked awful, no longer covered in shit but he still wore wrinkled clothes and his hair was a tangled mess. His eyes looked a little wild, calming with every second he got closer to Ella.

"Just getting dinner?" Malfoy glared at him and Harry raised one arm in truce, "promise! She's pretty much been asleep the whole time".

"But- it's been like two hours?" Malfoy went from angry to confused in the blink of an eye, he didn't even seem to see his old friends next to them.

"I think she likes me?" Harry shrugged, gesturing for Malfoy to come and take her back. He stepped in but Harry retracted.

"First sit and eat, you look like shit," Harry ordered, "she's pretty comfy and if you're quick you might even get to eat dessert before she freaks out".

"Sit where?" Malfoy snarled.

Harry rolled his eyes and with his free hand pushed Malfoy down onto the closest seat at the Gryffindor table. He waved off the Slytherin's who were staring wide eyed at the three of them, Pansy watching Malfoy closely.

"Draco?" she whispered and he turned to look at her, words and feelings caught up in his face. "Are you alright?"

He sighed and said, "fine, Pansy".

She looked so caught, Harry watched as she struggled and was surprised when her emotions won out. She ducked in and hugged Malfoy around the shoulders quickly before turning and leading the rest of the Slytherin's away.

Malfoy sat in shock, a small smile on his lips. Harry shoved a plate at him.

"Eat. She's fine now but to be honest I've got no fucking clue what I'm doing," Harry said.

"Oh, that makes me feel a lot better," Malfoy said, rolling his eyes and digging into his food.

He ate fast, Harry on one side with Ella starting to get antsy, Ginny and Neville across from them watching in an awkward silence. They didn't even attempt to have a conversation, Ella filled their silence until Malfoy was done eating and gesturing to Harry to pass her over.

Ella sighed into his shirt and Malfoy smiled softly, Harry watched as he stood up and cuddled her closer, straightening her onesie, he had a warm look on his face and it softened the angles. It made him look warmer.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Harry blurted out.

Malfoy froze and turned slowly to face Harry, "no... I'm not".

"You should come with us," Harry continued, it was strange to say but the words kept coming, "we'll probably just go to the Three Broomsticks and maybe Zonko's but you can come with us... if you want?"

"Uh... I can't leave Hogwarts," Malfoy replied, his shock of being asked showing clearly on his face.

"What?"

"Dumbledore said I have to stay on school grounds, it's part of the compromise to come back- they can't protect us in Hogsmeade," Malfoy admitted,

"Oh... right. No problem then," Harry answered.

"Err... sorry, Potter".

"Nah, it's fine... I just thought you might like to get out of the castle," Harry shrugged, part relieved that he didn't have to tell Ron and Hermione and part disappointed.

"I've been stuck in the castle for two months and honestly I want nothing more- I'm climbing the walls," Malfoy said quickly, "if it was just me I'd risk it".

"But it's not," Harry agreed.

"And it won't be for a long time," Malfoy said.

"And you're coming back to classes tomorrow?" Harry asked, shuffling his feet.

Malfoy nodded, "no choice, can't take any more time off".

"Did you need any help with your homework?"

"I can manage"

"Well... if you need anything..."

"Goodnight, Potter".

"Night , Malfoy... night, Ella".

Draco Malfoy walked out of the Great Hall without looking back and Harry watching him the whole time. He turned back when he heard a soft cough, Ginny watching him with glittering eyes.

"Um, Harry... did you just ask Malfoy to Hogsmeade?

Harry felt his face turn bright red in an instant when he realised what he'd actually done, he glared at Ginny and then at Neville and lowered his voice. 

"Not a word," he said threateningly.

Neville shook his head sharply but Ginny just laughed. It was all Harry could do to get up and walk out of the Great Hall rather then run. 


	9. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Harry's impulsive trip to the Great Hall had spread like wildfire throughout Hogwarts. Rumours flew from him kidnapping Ella as a dare all the way to him and Malfoy duelling in the Great Hall; as was normal at Hogwarts most rumours didn't even come close. The people who had been present and within hearing range weren't talking and Harry had long come to terms with the rumour mill at school. To save himself a little embarrassment (and because it was fun) he urged a few of the more ridiculous rumours on.

He did flush with embarrassment every time he thought about his spontaneous invitation, he couldn't believe he'd actually asked Draco Malfoy to come with him and his friends to Hogsmeade. And yet, he couldn't deny the feeling of disappointment at Malfoy's refusal even though he tried wholeheartedly to write it off as simple pity. A small sliver of his brain was persistent in the idea that maybe, just maybe he was actually starting to like Malfoy as a person.

Which made no fucking sense. He'd hated him for 5 years and going into this year had expected more of the same but instead his traitorous head was now pulling him in the other direction and his thoughts drifted off, back to the boy he'd met in Madam Malkins and onwards to the young man who had offered him dreamless sleep.

Ron and Hermione were of little help, Harry had told them in a vague, offhand way what had actually happened that night and was met expectedly. Ron had laughed and wished he'd been there to see Malfoy's face while Hermione had hummed and given Harry another of her curious, knowing looks.

Harry tried to move on though, keep his head in his lessons and focus on Hogsmeade this weekend. It would be a day in Hogsmeade, the first excursion for the year, and then back to Hogwarts for the annual Halloween feast.

***

He couldn't go. He stared at the poster stating the date of the next Hogsmeade weekend and knew in his heart he couldn't go. He'd promised Dumbledore that he wouldn't leave school grounds for any reason, neither of them knew where Voldemort's reach ended.

He would stay back while everyone else braved the wind in order to get away from school if only for a day. He could at the very least get out of his rooms, there would only be first and second years around too scared to go near him. They could enjoy a quiet day outside walking around the lake.

Ella had recovered from her flu and Draco had followed a few days later, he had been surprised that the notes and homework Potter had left him had been very thorough and helpful and by the end of the week he'd caught up entirely. Potter had been strangely friendly in the last few days, they exchanged pleasantries and Potter greeted Ella by name, he asked about Transfiguration tips and smiled at him in the hall.

Draco was puzzled over what to do, he gave his notes up awkwardly and replied stiffly when Potter talked. When Potter smiled at him though his stomach dropped and he had to turn away before Potter saw his flush. 

Boys. He liked boys. He had been pretty sure about that. And when Potter smiled at him it confirmed everything he'd ever thought, everything he'd known about himself. 

He just didn't like that it was Potter. 

Well, he was pretty sure he didn't like it.

He had god awful hair, windswept and tangled by constant flying. He was loud and stubborn and joked too much. He had terrible taste in friends and was too righteous for his own good, not to mention those stupid glasses and his affinity for risks.

His eyes though, he couldn't fault the eyes - they were a beautiful, emerald green and Draco found himself staring at them more and more. He was also lean and muscled from Quidditch, his smile was contagious and warmed Draco from the inside out.

And he didn't seem to mind that Ella was a constant in his life.

Draco hadn't been able to get the image out of his head, the sight of Ella in Potter's arms with him holding her so casually, well it was enough to erase at least the hair.

He shook his head, sighed and focused on the notice again. Hogsmeade was way out of reach. And so were a lot of other things.

***

Draco was enjoying a brief moment of peace in his room. He'd caught up on all of his homework for the week thanks to some surprisingly helpful notes from Potter and Ella was fit and healthy again, napping in her cot.

She'd been asleep for a full hour now and Draco found he didn't know what to do with himself. His rooms were so quiet and he had nothing pressing to do, he had no idea what he used to do to amuse himself in his spare time. It took him awhile but eventually Draco found himself curled up in his armchair, silk pyjamas and slippers on, a mug of tea in one hand and an old favourite paperback in the other.

Draco got a full thirty minutes of blissful peace before there was a knock at the door, it was soft but insistent. Draco narrowed his eyes and deliberated moving, the second set of knocking made him actually get up.

Harry Potter was on the other side of the door, face flushed red and eyes wide. He was breathing quickly and looking at Draco a lot more intensely than he ever had before.

"What's got your panties in such a twist?" Draco drawled, trying to play off his increasing heart rate.

"Don't go into Hogsmeade," Potter said firmly, "don't ever risk it, not even if you're going mad".

"What?" Malfoy asked, his voice waspish to hide his anxiety at Potter's tone.

"There was an attack today," Potter continued, "Death Eaters attacked Katie Bell".

"Oh, fuck," Draco cursed, he silently held the door open and without a word Potter stepped inside.

Potter paced while Draco stared, he was obviously amped up and on high alert, his eyes flicking over to Ella every now and then as if to make sure she was still in her cot. Draco couldn't watch him, so instead he went to his kettle and boiled another pot of tea.

He worked silently, eyes flicking back to Potter to watch his progress. His pacing had slowed but he still looked wary, Draco inhaled slowly and then filled up Potter's mugs. He left the kitchen and pressed a mug into Potter's hands before retaking his spot on the armchair.

"What happened?" he asked, quietly but serious.

"She was walking in front of us on the way back," Potter started, he moved to the empty lounge and sat down, his posture stiff. "She was arguing with her friend about something, I couldn't hear much and then... and then she was screaming. She was hovering in the air and just screaming... shit, and then someone ran for the school to find a teacher and it all happened so fast. There was a necklace on the ground and one moment we were outside in the snow and the next we were in Dumblerdore's office".

"A necklace?" Draco pressed.

"Yeah, it was cursed. I saw it once in Borgin and Burkes..." Potter said softly, looking up to meet Draco's eye. "Katie touched it and... and fuck, she could have died".

"Do you know who?" Draco asked tensely.

Potter shook his head, "no... but there was a Dark Mark hovering over the Three Broomsticks. It was where Katie had been given the necklace... they expected her to die".

"Fuck," Draco cursed. Death Eaters in Hogsmeade. They'd either grown incredibly bold or incredibly stupid.

"I think Dumbledore is cancelling all further Hogsmeade trips... but still, you can't leave Hogwarts- not for anything," Potter pressed.

Draco sighed, "I wasn't planning on endangering my life, much less my sisters".

Potter let out a shallow breath and nodded before saying softly, "you can't let them get their hands on her".

"Never," Draco murmured solemnly.

They sat in contemplative silence for minutes, sipping their teas and thinking. Draco didn't know what to say, guilt at ever being a part of the Dark Lord's plans was weighing heavily in his heart. What if he'd stayed? Would that have been him passing Katie Bell a cursed necklace?

"What do they see in him?" Potter whispered, "what is so great that it's worth hurting innocent people?"

Draco sighed.

"I don't think it's something you can understand," Draco said simply, Potter raising his head to look at him. "You weren't brought up in the magical world, less so in my circles. Tradition is tantamount to .... there is nothing more important than keeping your bloodline pure and unspoiled, what they think the Dark Lord is fighting for is a perfect world for those families- a utopia where there is nothing less than perfection. That alone is worth hurting innocents and that doesn't even address the idea of them not being innocents at all. To the Dark Lord anyone without a pure bloodline who doesn't share his views isn't innocent... they're a threat".

"Even children?" Potter asked incredulous.

Draco nodded and looked over at Ella, "even children".

"What happened?" he asked looking up and meeting Draco's eyes, "why did you leave?"

Draco inhaled and decided to tell him, at least a little of the truth.

"He decided that I would become a Death Eater in my father's place," Draco said quietly, the words causing Potter to sit upright and wide eyed.

"But- but you're not even of age?!"

"It didn't matter... he needed someone inside of Hogwarts and he decided that would be me," Draco continued, "and then I decided that it could never be me".

"And you just ran away?"

Draco paused, "My mother... she knew neither of us were safe and she helped us go... at the risk of her own safety, she got us away".

"My mum... she did the same," he whispered and Draco found himself unable to look away, "she stood in his way and she died to protect me..."

Draco watched him carefully staying silent. Potter's mouth turned up in a sad smile and he continued softly, "15 years ago tonight, actually".

"What?"

"They died 15 years ago tonight," Harry continued, "did you know I didn't even know how until I was 11? Hagrid told me the same night he told me I was a wizard. My aunt and uncle said they died in a car crash..."

"Potter, fuck... I think this calls for more than tea," Draco muttered and Potter surprised him with a short laugh.

"If I drank every time I got fucked over, I'd be a lot worse for wear," Potter said. Draco let out a small, surprised snort of laughter and Harry met his eyes.

"Just promise me you won't go outside of the grounds... I don't think anything outside of Hogwarts is safe anymore," Harry said quietly.

Draco nodded and replied softly, "I think the world is going to get a lot worse before it gets better".

Harry just nodded his agreement.

"Are you going to the feast tonight?" Harry asked and Draco frowned, he hadn't really thought about it.

"No, I don't think so... I don't have anywhere to sit," Draco replied, "thought I might ask Dobby to bring me some food instead".

"Oh, right... I suppose it might be a bit more awkward this time if you sat at the Gryffindor table," Potter pondered.

"Just a little".

"Err... do you... um, do you want some company tonight?" Potter asked, his tone very unsure. Draco thought about it for all of a few seconds before shaking his head.

"No, I'm fine, I've got company already," he replied.

"Right, of course".

***

The first Quidditch match of the season was fast approaching and for Draco it meant deciding whether he or not he was going to brave it. On the one hand it meant going outside, watching Quidditch and being a part of something he loved. On the other it meant watching Gryffindor verses Slytherin. He hadn't been officially kicked off the team but he'd been silently replaced and for once he couldn't find the energy to care.

It was almost a relief not to have Quidditch practice on top of everything else, he had no idea how he would have managed to attend any practices at all. He missed flying though, the thrill of chasing a snitch and the anticipation of a match. It would be a hard thing to watch his team play without him for the first time in four years.

He would get the opportunity of watching Gryffindor though. It was Potter's first match as captain and Draco was quietly excited to see how it all went. Not that he would be cheering on Gryffindor but he was feeling quite resentful towards Slytherin as well, only his house pride was making him stay on their side.

And there was the weather to contend with, going out to watch the match meant bundling Ella up in layers and blankets but it also meant she'd get some air. If she fussed, he could always leave. 

Draco knew he'd already decided long before he'd even argued with himself. Quidditch was such a big part of his life and he couldn't sit in his rooms while there was a game going, let alone such an interesting one.

So, with Ella bundled in dark green blankets with a grey beanie over her head and matching mittens on her hands, Draco made his way up into the stands with the rest of the student body. The only green he wore was his Slytherin scarf, most of which Ella's body was hiding, but in spite of his attitude towards the two teams he felt himself getting excited.

There was the usual excitement surrounding the first match of the season, a solid mass of red and gold were cheering just ahead of him and the stands were filling up quickly. He found himself a seat at the back that had an excellent view while not being solidly amongst either the Gryffindor or Slytherin supporters. 

That was until a girl sat down next to him. Draco looked up ready to give her a sneer and make her move away from him but instead he was met with dreamy grey eyes and a hat shaped like a life-size lion's head, which was perched precariously on her head.

“My mum always said things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end. If not always in the ways we expect," the girl sighed, her voice as dreamy as her eyes.

"Err... what?" his usual annoyed drawl replace entirely with confusion.

"She's missing a glove," the girl said.

Draco looked down and sure enough one of Ella's little hands was waving about in the frigid cold.

"Shit," Draco cursed, looking around him and hoping the glove had come off since they'd sat down. It had not.

"I suspect Nargles are behind it".

"Nargles, are you serious? Nargles don't exist," Draco snapped, trying in vain to find an alternative to going back up to the castle. He couldn't let her sit out here with her hand out, she might get sick again.

"They do, but I suppose it doesn't matter- her hand is getting cold either way," the girl replied. "Do you want a spare glove? I keep one in case one of mine goes missing".

And she held out a soft, grey glove. It was much to big for Ella but it was better than nothing, without saying thank you Draco took the glove off the girl and placed it on her hand. He then spent the next few minutes stuffing the fabric into her sleeve to keep it in place.

"You're Draco Malfoy," she stated, her hand reaching out to touch Ella.

In a moment of distraction Draco didn't pull Ella away and found himself nodding while the strange girl held his sister's gloved hand.

"I don't know your sister's name," she continued.

"And I don't know yours," Draco replied.

Her eyes widened and then she smiled, "I'm Luna Lovegood".

Draco thought maybe he'd heard that name somewhere but didn't care enough to try and figure it out, instead he found himself replying. "Her name's Ella".

"How sweet," Luna replied and looked down at Ella, "hello, Ella, I'm Luna. It's lovely to meet you".

"Supporting Gryffindor, are you?" Draco found himself asking, not entirely sure why he was continuing their conversation.

"Oh yes, I like their team. Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter are always nice to me, Ron Weasley says very funny things sometimes but he can be a bit unkind," Luna said, "are you supporting Slytherin?"

"Well, I'm not supporting Gryffindor," Draco sneered, it was the most honest he could be. He wasn't actually sure now that he was supporting Slytherin.

"I suppose you're just supporting Quidditch then?" she asked and Draco blinked.

"I suppose so," he whispered.

"It is always more fun when you have someone to cheer on, though".

"Yeah, it is".

And then the players walked out onto the pitch and his strange conversation with Luna Lovegood was forgotten in the face of the game. The Gryffindors could do no wrong and Draco found himself watching a certain seeker instead of the actual game. He even had to admit that Weasley was making some pretty good saves and that the she Weasel wasn't just a favouritism pick. She actually had some skill.

The game flew on and even when Ella woke up it didn't matter, the good spirits seemed to take her as well and she was happy to be held amongst the screaming student body. Luna Lovegood's hat was making some loud noises but that wasn't even enough for Draco to lose his good temper, he was actually weirdly taken with the girl.

She made strange comments the whole game, she said nothing of Death Eaters or the gossip streaming through her peers and Draco found her just staring fondly at Ella on occasion. She was like no one he'd ever met before and he found that he liked it.

The commentator on the other hand, Draco desperately wanted to hit with a bludger. Zacharias Smith was irritating everyone and single-handedly bringing down some of the energy around the game. Draco just tried his best to tune him out.

And then Potter was accelerating and the crowd was going wild, Harper was losing speed and Potter zoomed past him. Potter made a great swipe for the tiny, invisible ball and caught it. Draco felt his stomach swoop.

Potter was yelling, hurtling towards the ground, the snitch held high in his hand. His team flew down to meet him all except one. Ginny Weasley sped right on past them until, with an almighty crash, she collided with the commentators stadium. Draco felt a small burst of laughter escape his mouth but in the turbulent win no one noticed except for Luna, who only grinned back at him.

Draco hadn't felt this elated in months. He only wished that he could have been up in the air as well, but this was a comfortable second. He felt a small smile inch its way onto his face as he watched the Gryffindor team celebrate, a small, spiteful part of him quite content with Slytherin's loss.

***

Here we go, Harry thought, raising his hand to knock.

“Potter? What in the hell are you doing here?” Malfoy spluttered as he opened the door.

“Er, butterbeer?” Harry replied, holding up two bottles. Malfoy looked very confused, Harry’s own face twitching up into a little grin. “You going to let me in?”

“But- don’t you have a very big party upstairs?” Malfoy asked, still in shock, “and people who will very much notice you’re missing?”

Harry shrugged.

“I may have pissed Hermione off a bit and well, Ron’s… Ron’s a little distracted,” Harry said.

Malfoy raised a thin eyebrow not moving.

“Lavender Brown,” Harry sighed and Malfoy snorted.

“I guess that would be distracting,” Malfoy replied, “and Granger?”

Harry shuffled but well, he wasn’t exactly ashamed of what he’d done- he hadn’t really done anything.

“She may have been under the assumption I slipped Ron some of my Felix Felicisus,” Harry said and then quickly continued, “which I didn’t! It just kind of looked that way to them”.

Malfoy surprised Harry by actually snorting out a laugh and moving to let Harry in.

“That’s positively Slytherin of you”.

“You have no idea,” Harry said with a grin, following Malfoy back inside.

He had been at the party only long enough to see Ron trying to eat Lavender Brown’s face, have a quick, happy conversation with Ginny before nicking some butterbeers and trying to find somewhere better to spend his night. The Gryffindor common room was so noisy and everyone was fawning over him- he’d wanted space and the company of people who treated him like a normal person. Most of them were busy but somehow the thought of Draco Malfoy, alone in his room, while everyone was celebrating stuck in his head. With minimal thought, he’d taken the butterbeers and walked down to Malfoy’s room.

It was a lot cleaner than the last time he’d been here, smelled a lot better as well. Ella was asleep in a small cot by the lounge and there was an open book and half drunk mug of tea on the coffee table. Clearly, he’d interrupted a wild night.

“If you’ve come to celebrate, you’ve come to the wrong room,” Malfoy said, wandering over to check on his sister before taking a seat in his armchair, Harry took the incredibly comfortable couch.

“Commiserate then?” Harry teased.

Malfoy snorted, “also the wrong room”.

“You don’t care Slytherin lost?”

“I’m ambivalent... although if I were playing Slytherin wouldn’t have lost.”

“Is that right?” Harry asked with a grin, “I can definitely say it would have been a more interesting game”.

Harry noticed that the tips of Malfoy’s ears turned pink.

“Not that it matters, I don’t even have a broomstick,” Malfoy sighed, taking the butterbeer Harry offered.

“Didn’t bring it with you?”

“Funnily enough it wasn’t at the top of my list when I was fleeing,” Malfoy said drily.

Harry laughed, “it was at the top of mine”.

“What?”

“Third year, I accidentally blew up my Aunt,” Harry said with a shrug, Malfoy’s eyes bugged, “it was fine, they fixed her up minus a memory. Still doesn’t like me though”.

“What in Merlin’s name,” Malfoy said visibly stunned.

“Horrible woman really,” Harry continued, memories of Aunt Marge floating like bile to the surface.

“You blew up your Aunt?!”

“Yeah… ran away as well, got all the way to London before Fudge found me,” Harry said, “let me off with a warning”.

“A warning? For using underage magic and blowing up your Aunt?!” Malfoy fumed.

Harry snickered, “yeah, it was just after Sirius escaped and everyone was panicking he was going to do me in- afraid he was lurking behind every corner… guess they couldn’t have known the truth. I think everyone just wanted me back at school with Dumbledore so they didn’t care that much”.

“Lord Potter, you have some luck,” Malfoy said.

Harry snorted, “right, luck, let’s call it that”.

There was a knock at the door and Harry raised his eyebrows, “expecting someone?”

“No,” Malfoy replied confused, he got up anyway and walked to the door. Harry watched him go, sipping on his butterbeer, he was more comfortable in this space than Harry had ever seen him before. There was no strutting about like a ponce, no sneers or curses, there was much less antagonism in general - Harry thought that maybe if he'd known this Malfoy in first year things may have been different.

“Draco, I thought you lived around here,” a soft, familiar voice floated into the room, and somehow Harry was both surprised and completely unsurprised that Luna wafted into the room.

"I've been knocking on doors for an hour," she sighed, "and I only met peeves and a very lost ghost".

“Luna?”

"Oh, Harry, you're here too. How nice," she smiled at him and Harry grinned back.

"What're you doing here?" Malfoy asked, that same confusion that had coloured his voice since Harry had arrived still present.

"I found Ella's glove," Luna said and held up one very small mitten, "the nargles mustn't have wanted it".

"Er, right-" Malfoy said, taking the glove and tossing it onto a bench, "you didn't have to go to all that effort to give it back".

"It's fine, I wasn't doing anything," she drifted further inside and seemed to just float about the room not at all aware of Malfoy's awkwardness.

"You want a butterbeer, Luna?" Harry asked and after she nodded, Harry passed her an unopened bottle already making plans to call for Dobby. "No one partying up in Ravenclaw?"

"They are," Luna said, studying the little marble snakes on all the draws, "I think I make people uncomfortable".

"Ah, right, well you're welcome here- right, Malfoy?" Harry said turning to look at Malfoy. He had to stifle a laugh at the complete bafflement on his pointy face. Harry thought maybe it wasn't everyday a former rival and a dreamy Ravenclaw crashed his room.

"Why not," Malfoy muttered, sighing deeply and running a hand through his hair to push it out of his face. It didn't work and Harry enjoyed watching it flop back into place a second later- although it did it in a much neater way then his own did.

"Dobby?" Harry called out with a grin.

"Wait, don't-" Malfoy called but it was too late.

One loud crack later and Dobby stood before them... and Ella awoke in her crib.

"Shit, sorry!" Harry apologised, jumping out of his seat at her sudden cry, "I didn't think!"

"Dobby is very sorry for waking Miss Malfoy, sirs," Dobby cried, moving to take a run at the wall. Malfoy reach out on reflex and grabbed hold of the back of his sweater.

"She's fine," Malfoy said, "pick her up, Potter, she won't bite".

Harry leaned in and carefully picked her up, she was still screaming bloody murder but she seemed to notice she was being held. Harry held her tight if not a little awkwardly and started patting her on the back until her screams subsided into pitiful little hiccups.

"Sorry," Harry said to the room at large and grinned up at them sheepishly.

Malfoy still had Dobby by the collar and Luna didn't seem to be to aware of a change, Dobby had tears leaking down his face.

"Sorry, Dobby, I should have thought first," Harry said to the weeping elf, "I was just going to ask if maybe you could organise a bit of food and some butterbeers for us? We thought we might have a little party of our own?"

"Of- of course, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby hiccuped, "anything for Harry Potter and Master Draco".

"Don't worry about Ella," Malfoy pitched in drily, "she cries all the time- this is hardly new- and besides she was bound to wake up in a few minutes anyway".

"Thank you, sirs, you're too- too kind to Dobby," Dobby said, "Dobby will get you everything you need!"

"Thanks, Dobby," Harry said with a grin.

And then Dobby disappeared with another loud crack and set Ella off again. Harry looked at Malfoy over Ella's head and started laughing- Malfoy it seemed couldn't help himself either, he cracked a grin and took Ella from Harry. She'd noticed that the person holding her wasn't her brother and had started to struggle in harry's arms. 

"Are you planning on interrupting my entire night, Potter?" Malfoy drawled.

"I hadn't planned it but yeah, I think so," Harry replied.

Malfoy groaned but it didn't seem genuinely annoyed, he calmed Ella down and pressed her back into Harry's arms. 

"Hold her a minute while I make up a bottle".

Harry nodded and tried to relax, Ella it seemed had forgotten their bonding moment and her little face scrunched up as Malfoy walked away, not happy to be held by Harry. Luna approached them and just stared unblinkingly at her like she'd never seen a child before, Harry tried to replicate Malfoy by bouncing her or patting her back but nothing helped until Malfoy returned and took her back. Almost instantly she quietened down and snuggled her face into Malfoy's shoulder, it was ridiculously cute.

***

How was this his life?

Somehow a nice, quiet night in had turned into Harry fucking Potter and Luna Lovegood on his couch. His couch in his room. Just... how? Potter had just invited himself over and somehow Lovegood had joined in, it was one of the weirdest nights he'd ever had.

But- not bad? He had a heated discussion about Quidditch with Potter, listened and only snorted once while Luna was explaining how the Minister for Magic was actually a vampire, and watched as Ella was passed between the three of them with only minimal fussing.

Dobby had arrived with two other house elves to drop off a truly stupid amount of food and butterbeer and then the three of them had ploughed in. Potter was shovelling food into his mouth like he'd been starved while Luna, although much tidier about it, packed away a fair amount of food on her own. Their actions enabled Draco to just keep eating, not having to stop because he looked like a pig, neither Potter nor Luna seemed to hold any kind of judgement when it came to eating.

"Have you ever flown a Firebolt?" Potter asked with childlike excitement.

"Never, are they as good as they're meant to be?" Draco asked. At some point they'd all ended up on the floor, Potter was still picking at food while Luna was playing with Ella, in order to keep eating Draco had found himself sitting next to Potter. He was leaning into Draco's space with his excited chatter.

"Better, you'll have to take mine out sometime," Potter offered and Draco found himself nodding. It's not like this could actually get stranger.

"I still can't believe you blew up your Aunt!" Draco exclaimed, still reeling from that tiny bit of information. "Just- how did that even happen".

Potter frowned and lost some of his excitement, Draco regretting the question almost immediately. 

"My Aunt Marge," Potter started and then paused to think, "well, she insulted my parents".

"Oh," Draco said, recounting quite a few occasions when he'd done the same.

"I'd always hated Marge," Potter said, picking at a pumpkin pasty, "she'd come to stay for awhile and my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had given me certain instructions to stay out of the way. A really nasty woman, reminds me a little of Umbridge actually. Anyway, I stayed out of her way but she took any chance to insult me and one night at dinner she started insulting my mum and dad."

Potter shrugged, "I guess I lost my temper".

"So, you ran away?" Draco questioned.

"Not much else for it, I thought I was going to be expelled and I panicked," Potter continued, "my Aunt and Uncle weren't exactly sad to see me go and I thought that anywhere was better than there".

Draco sat in silence, some of the things Potter said didn't ring true with everything he'd heard. He knew Potter had grown up with Muggles but he'd assumed they'd all fawned over him like everyone always did- he was starting to think maybe he didn't have the whole picture.

"How'd you get away?"

"Knight bus," Potter said, "accident really, I almost fell over and flung my wand hand out and boom there's the Knight bus to take me away".

"And you went to London? Not exactly inconspicuous, Potter," Draco said trying to lighten the mood.

"Leave off, I was thirteen and didn't know anywhere else- I figured London was pretty big and I could hide there alright," Potter said, throwing the last of his pumpkin pasty at Draco's shoulder.

"Your Aunt and Uncle didn't come and get you?" Draco inquired, doubtfully. No matter what stupid thing he did either of his parents would always come and get him. But Potter just snorted.

"Glad to be shot of me early, I expect," he said, "Dumbledore had to talk them into letting me come back the following summer."

"Er, right," Draco didn't know what to say, he'd thought Potter had lived a charmed life.

"It's fine, Malfoy, I'm used to it," Potter said with a smile, "Hogwarts is my home, I don't need another".

And with that he turned and leaned over to play with Ella, Luna had moved herself to the couch and was nodding off fast, Draco checked his watch only to realise it was past midnight. He didn't say anything though, just listened as Potter had a whispered conversation with his sister.

"The Dark Lord's been living at the Manor for the last year," Draco whispered and then froze, he hadn't meant to say that. Fuck, he'd only told Dumbledore and the Tonks'. Fuck.

Potter turned back to him and looked at him silently for a few long moments. When he spoke it was quiet and serious.

"Voldemort has been living in your home for a year? With your parents and sister, are you serious?"

Draco nodded. 

"You did the right thing," he said softly, "leaving with Ella, I can't- I can't believe you stayed there for any amount of time with him there. Fuck, I didn't know".

"You never get used to it," Draco continued in a murmur, "he seeped into the walls, mother spelled my room but I never felt safe and then she was pregnant... my parents didn't let anyone see but I knew they were scared. I was scared too".

"I have nightmares," Potter replied and Draco nodded, he'd guessed that already. "Of that night in the graveyard- the night Cedric died- and then at the ministry with Sirius".

"Has anything changed with Black?"

"Nothing, I talk to Moony, er Professor Lupin, all the time but he's still the same," Harry sighed.

"What happened exactly?" Draco asked carefully.

"He was hit by a bunch of curses at the ministry and the healers can't figure it out, they think maybe one of the curses was an unknown one that only Death Eaters know- but they're working on it," Harry finished.

Draco nodded and they let the silence hang around them for a few minutes, Potter glancing over at Ella more often than not.

"I dream we didn't get away from the Manor," Draco said and when he looked up he found Potter's eyes on him, "that he found us".

"How is this our lives?" Potter sighed, rubbing his forehead, "we're sixteen for fuck's sake, we're not supposed to be like this".

"I didn't think I'd spend my Hogwarts years in a war, that's for sure," Draco said and snorted, "it's too fucking absurd".

"Never thought I'd have fought the most powerful dark wizard... and lived," Potter adds with a chuckle.

"Never thought I'd practically be a father at sixteen," Draco shot back.

"Never thought I'd be talking to Draco Malfoy about my problems," Harry laughed.

"Never thought I'd let Harry Potter anywhere near my sister".

"Never thought I'd let Draco Malfoy anywhere near my firebolt".

They both paused and then burst out in laughter, "you're utterly ridiculous, Potter".

Potter just grinned, "I've told you some pretty deep, dark secrets - I think it's probably time you just called me Harry".

Draco stopped and narrowed his eyes, "but that would ruin a perfectly good thing we've got going on right now, and besides that means you'd have to call me Draco."

Draco shuddered theatrically making Potter laugh, "fine, fine, it's too weird".

"It's pretty late, I should walk Luna back to Ravenclaw," Potter said softly but Draco just waved him off.

"It's way past curfew, that means if you get caught then I'll get in trouble as well- just stay here tonight," Draco said, standing and stretching out his back.

"Seriously?"

"Why not? Ella sleeps with me so Luna can have her room and you can take the couch, I've got extra blankets," Draco said as he moved about and packed away the food and empty bottles. Potter stood and without a word started helping to clean up, he even threw around a few non-verbal cleaning spells that were definitely not impressive.

Potter helped Luna up and walked her to the room Draco pointed out, Draco left Ella napping on the floor and brought Luna some extra blankets. They closed the door and switched off the light without really fully waking Luna up and then Draco grabbed the rest of his spare blankets and pillows and quickly set the couch up. 

It was silent while they worked except for Ella's soft breathing, Potter finished putting all the food away and straightening up the coffee table while Draco finished the couch and picked up his sister.

Draco walked to his own bedroom door and looked back, Potter was sitting on the couch staring after him. 

"Goodnight, Potter".

"Night, Malfoy".

Draco extinguished all the lights and closed his bedroom door behind himself.


	10. Taking A Chance

Ron and Hermione were arguing again. In that personal, hurtful way they could. After Harry had disappeared from the Gryffindor common room; leaving Hermione pissed at him and Ron with his tongue in Lavender's mouth- apparently a lot had happened.

Harry heard it from Ginny at breakfast that morning. He'd woken up on Malfoy's couch, warm and comfortable, to find a very sleepy, mussed Malfoy wandering to the kitchen muttering to himself in fluent, incomprehensible french. Harry had stayed and just watched as Malfoy moved around his rooms, talking to himself and going about his usual routine. He didn't even look back in Harry's direction as he returned to his room, completely out of tune with reality.

Harry had stifled a little laugh and waited until Malfoy closed his door before checking the time and deciding to try and sneak back up to Gryffindor common room. It was early enough that most people should still be asleep and hopefully not notice him returning in the same thing he was wearing the night before. He managed all the way back to his room to change, quietly as to not wake the others, and then in a much better mood than he was used to for an early morning he went down to breakfast.

His luck ran out the moment he'd spotted Ginny at the Ravenclaw table beside Luna, who was very conspicuously in yesterdays clothes. Both girls had turned and waved at him; Luna with blissful cheeriness and Ginny with a predatory smirk.

She had needled him for awhile before realising Harry wasn't rising to her bait and then she'd just laughed and launched into the drama of the Gryffindor party last night. Trying to find somewhere a little more secluded Ron and Lavender had stumbled into a classroom; the only inhabitant a hurt Hermione who had apparently set a flock of yellow birds on the two of them. Ginny explained how Ron and Lavender had returned with scratch marks on their arms and soon after Hermione had snuck in and gone straight to her room.

It wasn't ideal but Harry was no stranger to his best friends arguing and to be honest he wasn't sure where he was at. He'd been pretty sure the two of them were getting closer and closer to a relationship; he'd watched it happening for the last year and knew that even with his limited perception that there were feelings there. This wasn't the first time one had hurt the other but Harry knew they were getting perilously close to becoming aware of their feelings. Harry couldn't be sure whether he wanted them to figure it out or not.

No matter how they fought they always came back as friends but if they crossed that line into a relationship and then broke up; well, he wasn't sure the three of them could recover from that. So he had nodded along to Ginny's retelling and come to terms with having to be the middle man for them while also trying to ignore how much he kind of wanted to leave the two of them to their own devices and find Malfoy.

Ron and Hermione for their part hadn't really noticed he was missing and Harry was happy to keep them in the dark. He was coming around to the idea that he enjoyed spending time with Malfoy but he didn't know how that would translate to his friends. Hermione would probably be fine with it and only warn him to be careful but Ron still didn't like Malfoy. Harry was pretty sure Ron still believed he and Malfoy were enemies; although they'd dropped that pretence some time ago.

He was sat between Ron and Hermione in Charms on Monday when Malfoy walked in, they hadn't seen each other since the party in his room and Harry had no idea how Malfoy was going to react to him. He looked Harry's way offered a puzzled look and then proceeded to his seat; confused as to how to act around Harry now.

"Quiet down, class," Flitwick called out, "today we will be working in pairs to practice our non-verbal spells on one another".

Hermione turned immediately to Neville to show she had no intention of working with either Harry or Ron (she may not have forgiven him yet for the whole Felix Felicis thing) but the real problem came when Lavender jumped up from her seat and came over to their table.

"Can we swap, Harry? I'd really like to practice with Ron," Lavender asked, her hand coming up to play with Ron's hair.

Ron gave Harry an apologetic grin and Harry shrugged. He stood up and looked around, Parvati was without a partner now Lavender had abandoned her but Malfoy was also sitting alone. In a spur of the moment Harry went straight for Malfoy and sat down. He hadn't gone unnoticed either.

Whispers broke out and Harry felt a burning on his neck from people watching him but he ignored it in favour of turning to Malfoy with a smile. Malfoy was obviously caught off guard. His grey eyes a little wider and his mouth popped open in surprise, it took him all of a minute to squash down his reaction and roll his eyes at Harry.

"Weasley ditch you for his girlfriend?" Malfoy sneered, it lacked it's usual acid though.

Harry shrugged and lowered his voice, "maybe I ditched them, they're all a little touchy today".

"So you thought spending time with me would spare you?" Malfoy asked with a single raised brow.

Harry laughed, "I'm happier to take my chances over here".

Malfoy studied him curiously before sighing, "let's get on with it then".

Attention turned away from them as soon as they, surprisingly, got down to work. There were no raised voices, no arguments, anyone watching might even believe they hadn't been constantly fighting for the last five years. Malfoy shook his head and gave Harry little tips when after the fifth try his spell still wasn't working and Harry sat still and let Malfoy cast his spell; offering light teasing to calm him down when his own spell didn't go to plan.

Halfway through the lesson when the two of them were getting the hang of it (way ahead of the rest of the class unbeknown to them), Ella fussed and Malfoy sighed.

"Give her a second, sometimes she calms herself down," he said.

"She doesn't usually wake up in classes anymore, how'd you manage that?" Harry asked, his voice lowered and the two of them hesitant to start practising again.

"Luck and a very strict schedule, it's the only way we can keep doing this," Malfoy said, glancing at his sister. "I've got it down to the hour where I can predict her mood most days, and usually I can schedule her naps for class".

"That's - that's pretty impressive," Harry commended, in spite of the both of them though Ella decided to rebel.

"Not today though," Malfoy grumbled, he put his wand down and turned to grab Ella, predicting her mood swing. "Here, hold her".

And without much thought he passed Ella over to Harry and started rifling through his bags, looking for her bottle. While Malfoy went about setting her bottle up, warming it and checking it wasn't too hot, Harry got to hold Ella.

She was still quite small, although she was definitely wriggly, turning about in his lap as she looked around the room. Harry held her in his arms, turning her so her little body rested against his chest and she could peer over his shoulder. Her chubby hands going straight for his glasses and then onto his hair. She was nice and warm against him, solid and soft, and Harry found he quite liked holding her. When he turned back to Malfoy, he was being stared at.

"Just feed her and stay still, it's still my turn so I'm going to keep practising," Malfoy announced, passing the bottle to Harry and going back for his discarded wand. Harry grabbed the bottle, shifted Ella around and did as Malfoy asked. And for the remainder of the class they traded Ella back and forth, as she refused to go back in her pram, and practised their charms.

Harry had almost completely forgotten they were surrounded by their classmates until the very end of the lesson. They were trying to pack up, Malfoy going first as he had the most stuff and Harry standing up with Ella and holding her until Malfoy was ready to take her back, when two girls approached them. It was Padma Patil and another Ravenclaw girl named Mandy Brocklehurst.

"Uh, hi, Harry!" Padma greeted.

"Er, hi?" Harry said, he hadn't really spoken to Padma since the disaster of the Yule Ball and he didn't think he'd ever spoken to Mandy outside of class.

"She's so sweet," Mandy sighed, raising a finger and bopping Ella on the nose. Harry instinctively took a step back.

"She really likes you, Harry," Padma said, also trying her luck and reaching out to play with one of Ella's hands. Harry tried to move away again, he wasn't sure why but he thought Malfoy may not like his sister being touched by relative strangers.

He was right.

"Pass my sister back, Potter," he said coolly, coming up next to Harry and reaching out. Ella for her part leaned out of Harry's grip and back towards her brother, who scooped her up and easily strapped her back into her seat with minimal fuss.

"You should bring her out more often," Mandy suggested, it was aimed at Malfoy but she was looking warmly at Harry.

"I just love babies," Padma trilled.

"She doesn't really like strangers that much," Malfoy snipped and tried to push pass them.

"She liked Harry just fine," Mandy replied.

"Potter's not a stranger," Malfoy shot back, then blushed and strode defiantly out of the classroom.

"Er, sorry?" Harry said.

"What did Malfoy mean 'you're not a stranger'?" Mandy asked, her eyes narrowing.

"You're not hanging out with _Draco Malfoy _are you?" Padma teased.

"So what if I am?" Harry shot back quickly, not liking where they were headed. "I have to go, see you later".

He stalked out of the classroom, ignoring Ron and Lavender holding hands and Hermione staring after him, jogging to catch up with Malfoy. Malfoy was at the end of the corridor and when Harry caught up he only said, "what is it with women and babies?"

"I don't think it's just women," Harry muttered.

"What?" Malfoy asked, not having caught his words.

"Nothing, I think they were just trying to be friendly," Harry said with a shrug.

"To you," Malfoy muttered.

"To Ella," Harry corrected with a little grin but Malfoy only snorted.

"Trust me, if they were being nice to Ella it was only because you were holding her- notice how they haven't come up to me once yet?"

"Why would they do that?"

Malfoy just snorted, "you'll figure it out".

***

As winter set in with flurries of snow, Hagrid began decorating the castle. Mistetoe appearing in many various locations through the corridors and classrooms and students taking full advantage. Mostly girls started to congregate whenever Harry was in the vicinity, some of the bolder ones calling out his name or trying to corner him. Not liking the attention Harry began taking short cuts.

That morning he'd taken his favourite passageway that managed to bypass two clumps of mistletoe when he saw a familiar face coming down an adjoining hall.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter? What on earth are you doing?"

"Umm... avoiding mistletoe," Harry mumbled, causing Malfoy to laugh shortly.

"Clogging up the corridors again?" Malfoy teased as they walked towards Transfiguration.

"They're a menace, honestly, I just want to get to class on time," Harry said, "you?"

"I use this corridor all the time, it bypasses a flight of stairs plus its empty," Malfoy answered. They walked in silence for awhile, Ella awake but content to be pushed around in her pram.

"She's getting big," Harry commented and Malfoy sighed.

"Heavy too," Malfoy replied and then smiled softly, "actually she's 6 months old today".

"Really?" Harry grinned.

"It's gone by so fast," Malfoy murmured, "and mother's missed it all".

Harry had no idea what to say to that, they both trundled along in silence until Harry couldn't bear it.

"Is Ella her full name?" he asked, trying to steer them another way.

"Hardly," Malfoy snorted, "it's Elladora".

Harry grinned but didn't laugh, it could have been infinitely worse.

"Family name?" he questioned instead.

"Don't think I can't hear your tone, Potter," Malfoy replied wryly, "and yes, there's been a few Elladora's in my family tree".

"I like Ella better, it suits her," Harry said, "be glad no one started with Dora".

Malfoy visibly shuddered, "it wouldn't have lasted long".

Harry laughed as they came out of the corridor and rounded the corner, coming to a stop in front of their Transfiguration classroom where Ron and Lavender were entwined against a wall.

Harry and Malfoy cringed in unison before Malfoy smirked and called out as he walked past.

"Don't go making a baby, Weasley, they're no fun to bring to class".

Harry snorted and it was enough to rip Ron and Lavender apart both burning crimson. Ron flipped Malfoy off vigorously before turning to Harry and grinning sheepishly. Lavender darted into their classroom, grabbing Parvati on her way and Ron walked in with Harry.

"In the corridor, really?" Harry muttered, Ron flushed but grinned.

"Tell me you wouldn't do the same," Ron said.

Harry was about to answer that no, he absolutely would never do the same but then- well, if the person he liked wanted to kiss him in the Transfiguration corridor or anyway actually... Harry thought he probably wouldn't mind.

"Told you," Ron elbowed him. Harry ears turned red.

"Are you going to ask her to Slughorn's party?" Ron whispered, low enough that no one could hear.

"What? Who?" Harry asked, seriously confused and still lost in a thought.

"The girl you were thinking about just then, come on, mate," Ron laughed, "you're face isn't subtle".

Harry punched his shoulder but said nothing.

"Just ask her, girls are falling over themselves to go with you to that party, she'll say yes".

Slughorn's party. Right. Hermione had mentioned it a few weeks ago. He'd been avoiding all of Slughorn's club meetings but this was one he couldn't get out of, Hermione had told him Slughorn was going to put it on a night that Harry chose so he'd definitely be there. One part of him desperately didn't want to go but another much smaller part might have wanted to ask Malfoy. Just as friends, of course.

"There's not really any girls I want to invite," Harry muttered just as McGonagall was starting the lesson.

"Yeah, right," Ron laughed and rolled his eyes.

Yeah. Right.

***

Draco had been writing to his Aunt Andromeda to accept her invitation to come for Christmas in a week when he had a sudden, shocking brainwave. He left the letter halfway done and immediately grabbed a new sheet of parchment. Why had this not occurred to him before? It had been weeks since Potter had sat in his room talking to him, why did he only think of it now?!

It took him a good hour to write the letter, he had to keep pausing to stand up and pace, trying to remember everything he could. But just before dinner he'd finished, folded the thick pieces of parchment and secured them in an envelope.

Ella was rolling around on the floor, her pudgy arms playing with some toys Draco had levitated over her head. He swooped down and picked her up, sitting her on his hip as he dashed from his room and up the stairs towards the owlery. She seemed quite happy to be bumped around as Draco ran upwards, his thoughts only on sending his letter as soon as possible.

Only after the sturdy brown owl had flown away could Draco breathe evenly and relief course through him. He'd done what he could.

***

Remus Lupin was drifting off, he sat in a much improved armchair by Sirius' hospital bed and he felt utterly depleted. It had been little more than 6 months with no change at all, the Healer's were all but defeated and no one had any new ideas as to what to do. They kept him alive and stable in the Janus Thickey ward but that was all, there was no improvement.

He'd have to talk to Harry soon, tell him there was no change... tell him he was losing hope. 

He couldn't bear it, he'd just gotten Sirius back and finally, finally they were together. And then he was gone again. Why was he always the last one left?

There was a knock at the door and Healer Roberts poked her strawberry blonde head in. She was older than Remus by at least 10 years but she had a youthfulness to her face that Remus could definitely not boast.

"Remus, honey?"

"Hi Nancy," Remus offered her a small smile.

"I've got a letter for you from a rather persistent owl," she said with a smile. Remus sighed, that would probably be Harry, who was just as worried about Sirius and who Remus had been electing to push to the side.

"Thanks," Remus reached and grabbed the letter.

However, instead of Harry's messy scrawl he was greeted with neat, cursive penmanship. He could almost mistake it for Sirius'. He opened the letter slowly and started to read:

_Professor Lupin,_

_ This is rather a strange letter for me to be writing but I only just figured it out. I heard about Sirius Black from my cousin, Aunt and Uncle over the summer and have promised secrecy. A few weeks ago Potter mentioned what had actually happened in detail and it only just hit me that I might have information that could help. Do not get your hopes up, I have only limited information, but I have attached a list of spells, curses and countercurses which are heavily favoured by Death Eaters (I've place an asterix next to the ones my Aunt Bellatrix likes in particular and a small description of the effects of each spell) in the hopes that it might help in recovering Sirius Black._

_ Again, this is by no means an exhaustive list and I'll write if I remember any others. Please do not inform Potter of my letter, he does not need any false hope, unless of course by some miracle it works in which case tell him what you like._

_Sincerely, _

_Draco Malfoy_

Remus was up and out of his chair calling for Nancy and any other Healers in shouting distance.

***

Hermione was going to Slughorn's party with Cormac McClaggen and it was all Harry had heard about for the last two days. She had been quite upset since Ron had started dating Lavender, disappearing into bathrooms and coming out puffy eyed. He was trying to keep an eye on her, her need of a friend being greater than Ron's right now but asking McClaggen to the party was baffling. 

Ron had been sour and giving her the cold shoulder since he'd found out, he spent more time with Lavender so he wouldn't have to talk about it and when he wanted too, he came for Harry. 

Harry had a feeling he knew what Hermione was doing; she didn't like McClaggen but he was probably very high on her list of people who would annoy Ron the most. He was pondering the depths Hermione would go to in order to make Ron feel what she did; when he bumped into Luna outside the girls bathroom.

"Oh, hello, Harry," said Luna.

"Hey, Luna, I haven't seen you around in a while," Harry said with an easy smile, there was something calming about just being near Luna sometimes.

"I've been here," was all she said.

"Seen much of Malfoy?"

"Oh, yes, I met him halfway around the lake yesterday so we walked back to the castle together," she said, "I quite like Draco, he never calls me Loony-"

"Would you like to come to Slughorn's party with me tonight?"

She looked at him in surprise, "Slughorn's party? With you?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "We're supposed to bring guests, so I thought you might like. . I mean. . . " He was keen to make his intentions perfectly clear. "I mean, just as friends, you know. But if you don't want to..."

"Oh no, I'd love to go with you as friends!" said Luna, beaming as he had never seen her beam before. "Nobody's ever asked me to a party before as a friend! Shall we ask Draco as well?"

"Um, best not," Harry said with a light flush and covered it with a cough, "I'm only allowed one guest".

Luna smiled so wide Harry felt quite happy with his decision to ask her, "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at 8:00?"

"AHA!" screamed a voice from overhead and both of them jumped; unnoticed by either of them, they had just passed underneath Peeves, who was hanging upside down from a chandelier and grinning maliciously at them.  
  
"Potty asked Loony to go to the party. Potty lurves Loony! Potty luuuuuurves Looooony!"  
  
And he zoomed away cackling and shrieking, "Potty loves Loony!"  
  
"Nice to keep these things private," said Harry. And sure enough, in no time at all the whole school seemed to know that Harry Potter was taking Luna Lovegood to Slughorn's party.  
  
"You could've taken anyone!" said Ron in disbelief over dinner. "Anyone! And you chose Loony Lovegood?"  
  
"Don't call her that, Ron!" snapped Ginny, pausing behind Harry on her way to join friends. "I'm really glad you're taking her Harry, she's so excited. "

When he arrived in the Entrance Hall at eight o'clock that night, he found an unusually large number of girls lurking there, all of whom seemed to be staring at him resentfully as he approached Luna. She was wearing a set of spangled silver robes that were attracting a certain amount of giggles from the onlookers, but otherwise she looked quite nice. Harry was glad, in any case, that she had left off her radish earrings, her Butterbeer-cork necklace, and her Spectrespecs. 

***

Draco had Ella asleep in his arms as he crept down the corridor. He'd heard Potter was taking Luna Lovegood to Slughorn's party. He'd thought they were just friends, they'd all hung out together and Potter _did_ seem on good terms with her but he hadn't thought about it much beyond that.

He'd never seen this coming.

So, he'd bundled Ella up in a little purple knitted onesie with beanie and gloves and then wrapped her snug in a blanket before sneaking out of his room and down to the dungeons to spy. He hadn't intended on trying to get into the party, he only wanted to see; just make sure they were friends or if they weren't at least he could be prepared. His stomach swooped; he really hated the idea of Potter dating Luna Lovegood.

It had nothing to do with Luna, in fact, he really liked her. They were becoming fast if not a little awkward friends plus Ella adored her. He just didn't want her dating Potter. He just had to get close enough to the party without being seen, to see whether they were holding hands or-

"You there! You're not supposed to be down here!" 

Draco flinched and groaned, turning to see Argus Filch clomping up the hallway towards him.

"I was invited," Draco said trying to sound confident and not like he was lurking in the corridor outside of the party.

"Right and I'm the Minister for Magic," Filch said with glee, "you'd be in the party if you was invited".

"I was delayed," Draco snapped hoping desperately not to be dragged inside and wishing he'd never left his room.

"Well, let's go and find out shall we?" Filch said with a wheezy laugh, grabbing Draco by the ear and hauling him into Slughorn's Christmas party. Draco searched for Potter hoping he was in a far off corner and he could go in and out without being detected but he had no such luck.

Potter was standing next to Luna and talking to Slughorn and Professor Snape. Draco groaned, this could literally not be worse. Although there was no hand holding so maybe it could have been worse. They all looked up at their approach and Potter's face looked confused and then ticked up into a smirk.

"Professor Slughorn," wheezed Filch, his jowls aquiver and the maniacal light of mischief-detection in his bulging eyes, "I discovered this boy lurking in the corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"

Draco pulled free from Filch, looked down to check if Ella was still happily asleep and then faced the group.

"Alright, I wasn't invited," he said, trying to think of any excuse, "I'm crashing, I was going stir crazy in my room and wanted to come to a party, happy?"

"No, I'm not!" said Filch, a statement at complete odds with the glee on his face. "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the Headmaster say that night-time prowling is out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?" 

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," said Slughorn, waving a hand. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco. " 

Draco shot Filch a smug look as he left, cursing the students. 

"Mr Malfoy, it is not wise for you to be wandering the halls after dark," Snape said in his low drawl making Draco feel a little guilty. "And to bring your sister along? I expected better of you".

And that- well, that really pissed Draco off. For the first time he met Snape's eyes and glared at him.

"I've done nothing out of line since coming back," he hissed, sensing Potter, Luna and Slughorn staring at him. "I'm in the top of our year despite raising an actual _child_, I don't start fights, I barely leave the castle, I don't speak to my family and I have no friends but sure! No problem, I'll just run along back to the safety of my rooms to spend another night alone".

He held Snape's eye until the man blinked, his face softening ever so slightly and letting out a miniscule breath.

"Then stay, Draco, but don't cause any trouble," and with that Snape turned on his heel and left. In the awkward silence Draco tried to regain control, he was gatecrashing not spying.

"Thank you, Professor, for letting me stay," he said with a wide smile at Slughorn, playing it up enough to get in the Potion Masters good graces and definitely not looking at Potter.

"It's nothing, nothing," said Slughorn, waving away Malfoy's thanks. "I did know your grandfather, after all. . . . " 

"Yes, right..." and suddenly sucking up to Slughorn seemed like the funniest thing he could be doing right now. He was basically raising a child in the middle of a war, Lord Voldemort was living in his childhood home and he had feelings he did not want to think about for Harry Potter. 

He felt a sudden burst of giggles rising up in his throat at the ridiculousness.

"We'll be back in a bit," Potter was saying, grabbing Draco by the wrist, "got to ask him about some homework".

"It's Christmas, Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn called after them making Draco almost lose control.

Draco was being pulled along through the party trying to hold back his laughter while keeping his grip on Ella, Potter dragging him until they reached a slightly less populated area of the party. When they stopped Draco looked up and met Potter's eye and couldn't contain himself, letting his laughter out in bursts.

Potter promptly took Ella away so Draco could double up and continue laughing, Potter watching on in cheery amusement. It took him awhile before he'd calmed down enough to stand properly and wipe at his eyes.

"Ridiculous," he said, "completely ridiculous".

"Slughorn or Snape? Or just this party in general?" Potter asked, grinning.

"Filch dragged me in _by my ear_," Draco snorted, Potter joining him. Draco met Potter's eye and they grinned at each other, the atmosphere around them full of laughter and cheer. And god, Draco couldn't look away from Potter. He was holding Ella comfortably now, her blonde head on his shoulder, almost as if it was something he did every day. And he was smiling at Draco. A sweet, genuine smile that held nothing but warmth and it was all aimed at him.

Draco took a small step in, Potter not moving, he was struck by the lightness filling him up. The feeling of warmth running through his veins as he took another tiny step into Potter's space. They were close, if he reached out he could run his hand up Potter's arm, if he leaned in-

"Harry..."

"Draco?" Potter whispered and Draco closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds. 

"Oh, there you are, Harry!"

Draco flinched, a long mane of brown hair come suddenly into view and Hermione was snatching Harry away to hide behind a wall of people. Draco, confused, had no choice but to follow them. His heart pounding in his chest at what he'd almost done.

"Hermione!" Harry scolded, Draco catching his startled look.

"Harry! There you are, thank goodness! Er, hi Malfoy!" 

"What's happened to you?" asked Harry, and if Draco wasn't so annoyed at her interruption he'd be curious about her distinctly dishevelled look, as if she had just fought her way out of a thicket of Devil's Snare.

"Oh, I've just escaped--I mean, I've just left Cormac," she said. "Under the mistletoe," she added in explanation, as Harry continued to look questioningly at her.  
  
"Serves you right for coming with him," he told her severely, looking over at Draco and raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I thought he'd annoy Ron most," said Hermione dispassionately.

"And how did that work out for you?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked at him, looked at Harry, down at Ella and then back again. She flushed and Draco knew exactly what she'd realised- what she'd interrupted. Draco had never had much love for Hermione Granger but in that moment she looked so guilty, embarrassed and frustrated that he felt a little of his annoyance disappear. It hadn't been on purpose at least. 

She flushed to the roots of her hair and said, "sorry, I needed a save- but I should be fine from here, he's so tall I can see him coming a while off".

"Do you want to hold a baby?" Draco found himself offering, surprising both Granger and Harry not to mention himself.

"Can I?"

"Pass her over, Potter," Draco ordered and helped Granger get a good hold on Ella. "It might be just me but there's something oddly relaxing about holding a baby".

"It's not just you," Granger murmured looking down at Ella. "She's beautiful, Draco".

"I know," Draco replied and the three of them grinned.

"I don't know if anyone's told you this but you're doing a brilliant job," she whispered cautiously, not meeting his eye, "I wouldn't be able to do what you're doing".

"Me either," Harry agreed softly. 

Their soft confession was enough to make Draco flush red, he had no snarky comeback, no witty remark for them. He stood a little dumb and stayed silent.

"Oh no, here he comes!" And then Ella was pushed back into his arms and she was gone so fast it was like she'd disapperated.

Draco looked at Harry on the verge of laughter again, this night could not get any stranger.

"Seen Hermione?" asked McLaggen, forcing his way through the throng a minute later and coming to stand with them, "I thought I saw her come this way".

"No," Draco replied with a haughty sniff. McLaggen looked at Draco and down at Ella.

"You've got a baby," he said.

"Oh, well spotted," Draco said snidely, Harry stifling a giggle next to him, "I'm _astonished_ you didn't make the Quidditch team with those eyes".

McLaggen glared at him and flipped him off before turning around and searching for Hermione once more.

"Do you want to stay a little longer?" Harry asked.

Draco did, he really wanted to stay and drink a goblet of mead, he wanted to drift closer to Harry in the haziness of a late night, he wanted to touch him without thinking about it. He wanted a night without a baby attached to his person. Said baby taking the opportunity to wake up.

Draco sighed and stifled his thoughts, "I should probably go back to my room".

"Can I escort you?" Harry teased, repeating Snape's advice.

"What about Lovegood?" Draco asked, his heart starting to thump again.

Harry shrugged, "we'll find her on the way out and let her know, I'm sure she'll have a nice time without me".

"You shouldn't just leave your date," Draco prodded, not sure why he was tempting fate.

Harry flushed, "er, we came as friends... not many people ask Luna to things and well, she's my friend".

Draco felt his smile creep upwards. They came as friends.

"Alright then Potter, escort me back to my rooms," Draco said, trying to sound posh and pointing his nose in the air as they went to leave the party.

Harry was laughing beside him, close by his side so they didn't get separated. They found Luna deep in conversation with Professor Trelawney, quickly told her they were leaving and before Trelawney could ambush them into a conversation Ella come through and started to cry giving them the perfect excuse to leave the party as fast as they could.

And then it was just them, wandering back up the stairs toward's Draco's room.

"Are you staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?" Draco asked as they rounded the last corner to his rooms.

Harry shook his head, "Ron's place, we're leaving tomorrow. You?"

"Aunt Andromeda said we can come to them," Draco replied.

"I'm glad you have somewhere to go," Harry said softly, "it's hard when you don't".

"You know that, don't you?"

"Hogwarts was the first place that ever really wanted me," Harry confessed, Draco felt his stomach clench. All these years and he'd been so wrong about him, what else had he been wrong about?

In a rush of what Draco could only call whimsy, he ducked forward and hugged Harry with his free arm. He let go quickly, flushed and opened his door. Harry standing shocked but pleased where he'd left him.

"Merry Christmas, Harry".

"Merry Christmas, Draco".


	11. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is basically all fluff which I'm sure everyone needs right now! I'm in self isolation for the next 2 weeks so I should actually have time to update a little better than I have been :) Thanks so much for all your patience and I hope you're all doing OK right now!!

"Andromeda?" Draco asked quietly. Ted was giving Ella her bath and for the first time that week he was alone with his Aunt. He was hidden safely behind a book so Andromeda couldn't see his flushed cheeks, he tried to pose the question offhand but his voice came out a little high for that.

Andromeda lowered her cup of tea and stared at him without a word until he dropped the book and sighed. She smiled, a small but knowing smirk, and Draco regretted ever opening his mouth.

"Yes, Draco? Something I can do for you?"

He pursed his lips. He needed help, quite desperately apparently, and Andromeda was his last hope. He'd thought maybe Nymphadora would pop in over the last few days and although she'd tease, she would help him. She hadn't and now it was December 23rd and he was at a loss. He didn't have to buy a present. He could just shut his mouth right now and forget all about it.

He groaned, "I need help with a present".

His Aunt's eyes glittered mischievously, "who for? I didn't take you for a last minute shopper".

"Of course not," Draco said haughtily and then sighed, "but... it's for a last minute... friend".

Friend was not the right word. Friend was actually just entirely the wrong word. It felt strange to say but Draco did not yet have the right words, so friend would have to do. 

"Do I know this friend?" she asked and Draco thought she was enjoying torturing him, just a little. If he weren't so desperate, he would have given her one cold look and stormed out but he didn't have the luxury of pissing her off. He took a deep breath and looked down in his lap, pinching at the tiny hole in his sleeve.

"Harry Potter".

Silence. He'd stunned his Aunt into complete silence. Apparently the idea of him and Potter being friends actually was completely ludicrous. Fuck, what was he doing?

"Never mind," Draco said quickly, standing and backing out of the room, "it was a stupid idea".

"Truly?" Andromeda asked.

"What?"

"Do you truly want to get Harry a Christmas present?"

Draco swallowed stiffly and nodded.

"Alright then, we have work to do! We can decide tonight and send for it in the morning, if we ask for express shipping it should get to him in time," Andromeda said, all business but with a definite cheer in her voice. "Have you got any ideas?"

Draco slumped back in his chair and let go, "absolutely nothing! I thought something to do with Quidditch but everything's too expensive for me and then I thought Zonko's but that's mediocre and boring! I should've held onto that bloody mirror!"

Andromeda leaned over with a soft smile and patted his knee, "we'll think of something and trust me when I say that giving Harry and Remus those mirrors when you did was the best thing you could have done, it's made a world of difference... for everyone".

Draco blushed to the tips of his ears.

"Well, I've sorted out all my other presents. I don't even know why the fuck I want to give Potter a gift," Draco muttered.

"What does he like?"

"I don't know," Draco exclaimed, he'd asked himself that way too many times over the last week.

"Books? Food? Pets? Jokes? Something for school? Dark detectors?" Andromeda peeled off.

"I don't know what he has already," Draco moaned, "I thought a dark detector would be cool but I reckon he already has a bunch".

"Plus they can be quite expensive," Andromeda mused, "something personal, maybe? It doesn't have to cost anything".

"I don't know him that well," Draco said softly, he was really only starting to know Potter- or at least the friend version of Potter. He'd spent years taunting and spreading rumours about him, really playing up all of his faults and peculiarities. 

Draco let out a little gasp, maybe! 

"I might have an idea".

***

Christmas morning dawned snowy and Harry woke to the sound of Ron ripping open gifts. He sat up in bed and noticed a huge stuffed stocking lying at the end of it, before he could get very far Ron let out a horrified curse.

"She's got to be joking," Ron was sitting bolt upright in bed and examining what appeared to be a thick gold chain.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"It's from Lavender," said Ron, sounding revolted. "She can't honestly think I'd wear . . . "

Harry looked more closely and let out a shout of laughter. Dangling from the chain in large gold letters were the words: "My Sweetheart"

"Nice," he said. "Classy. You should definitely wear it in front of Fred and George. "

"If you tell them," said Ron, shoving the necklace out of sight under his pillow, "I--I--I'll--"

"Stutter at me?" said Harry, grinning. "Come on, would I?"

"How could she think I'd like something like that, though?" Ron demanded of thin air, looking rather shocked.

"Well, think back," said Harry. "Have you ever let it slip that you'd like to go out in public with the words 'My Sweetheart' round your neck?"

"Well. . . we don't really talk much," said Ron. "It's mainly. . . "

"Snogging," said Harry.

"Well, yeah," said Ron. 

"Maybe you should talk to her when we get back to school... save yourself some embarrassment, yeah?" Harry teased.

"Hermione'd never get me something like this..." Ron muttered still holding the necklace with disgust. Harry rolled his eyes, of course Hermione wouldn't.

They moved on, Ron cheering up at the rest of his presents, the necklace lying forgotten at the bottom of his pile. Harry, meanwhile, received a Weasley sweater with a golden snitch on the front, a large box of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products from the twins, socks from Dobby, a secrecy sensor from Hermione, Ron got him an array of sweets and a book on the best Seeker catches of the decade and a box of scones from Hagrid (Harry carefully tucked away the card before setting them aside). He dug through the bottom of the stocking just to make sure but it was empty, he felt a curl of disappointment and a little embarrassment fill his stomach.

"Someone forget you, Harry?" Ron teased and Harry laughed.

"Nah, just thought I saw something at the bottom- didn't want to miss out on the Dursley's latest gift". He was actually trying to figure out if there was any way he could apparate into the Tonks home, steal his own gifts back and disappear with none the wiser of his idiocy.

When they went downstairs everyone was in their Weasley jumpers and breakfast was laid out on the table, all the Weasleys (except Percy) were present along with Fleur who sat next to Bill, his arm around her slim shoulders. Ginny waved to Harry from the end of the table, noticing Harry Fred and George scooched up a chair so there was a spare seat next to her. Ron grabbed the free chair next to Fleur.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," Fred grinned, passing him the pastries, "good haul this year?"

"Thanks for the gifts, are they new?" Harry asked.

"Only the best for our first investor," George winked, "we gave you a bit of everything, try them out and spread the word".

At that moment they were interrupted by the hoot of an owl tapping at the window, Mrs Weasley jumped up and opened it and the owl landed softly in front of Harry with a package tied to her foot. 

"Who's it from, Harry?" Ginny asked, leaning over to feed the owl a treat

Harry untied the brown package and tore off the paper packaging, a few small gasps echoed around the table but Harry was grinning and pulling off the note tied to the top of a small cage. He looked up and saw Ron, who looked a little green, next to Fleur who looked mildly repelled and then over to Mrs Weasley who looked as if she wanted to take the cage off the kitchen table.

Harry opened the note and read:

_Potter, _

_She is a cornsnake and her name is Blackie- awful name- I figured I would save her a lifetime of terrible names and get you to ask her instead. _

_Merry Christmas, _

_Draco and Ella Malfoy _

"Who on earth would send you a snake?" Ron asked.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry replied astonished, his stomach fluttering just a bit. At least he wouldn't have to be embarrassed over sending his own Christmas gifts now.

"Seriously?" Ron exclaimed.

Harry was about to answer but Ginny replied instead, "he's not so bad now, Luna quite likes him".

"He sent me a thank you letter for the clothes I sent," Molly added musingly. 

Ron was open mouthed, it took him a second to gather his argument and then he was off- exclaiming to the table at large that Draco Malfoy was a grade A prat who cared more for his clothing than for another human being.

"He likes his sister quite a lot," Harry said while opening the cage and putting his hand in.

"Harry! Maybe you should get the snake checked before you- nope, you're already holding it," Ron said, "blimey, mate, you don't know what Malfoy could be up too".

Harry wasn't listening though instead he started chatting to his snake.

"_Hello, I'm Harry_". She looked up at him and watched him intently without saying a word, most of her body wrapping itself around his forearm. "_My letter says your name is Blackie, is that right?"_

"You know it's a little creepy when you do that, mate," Ron muttered, Ginny and Fred both threw a blueberry at him.

"_No one ever asks me my name_," the snake replied and Harry grinned at having gotten an answer, "_it's Allegra by the way, Blackie is so terribly common"_.

_"It's nice to meet you, I like Allegra much better," _Harry replied in parseltongue.

"_Of course, it's a proper name_," Allegra hissed, "_is this your home?_"

"_No,_" Harry replied with a little shake of his head, "_home is Hogwarts, it's a school"_.

"_That'll do,"_ she replied, sounding quite pleased with the idea and promptly slithered up his arm and draped herself around his neck. She must have fallen asleep or was ignoring him because he got nothing else out of her.

"Her name's Allegra," Harry said to the astonished Weasley's as he dug back into his breakfast with energy. After breakfast, he wrote out a quick note and attached it to the owl's leg before sending her back to the Tonks'.

***

"Merry Christmas, Ella," Draco whispered picking her up from out of her cot and kissing her forehead. She was so much bigger now, six and half months old, and Draco congratulated himself on actually getting them both to this point. He changed her diaper and dressed her in red and white striped woollen stockings, little black boots she was likely to kick off within half an hour, a white shirt and red pinafore (one that Molly Weasley had made). She looked sweet, clean and quiet, a happy little smile on her face, giggling when Draco played with her feet or tickled her tummy.

She wasn't walking yet but she was getting the hang of crawling, pulling herself forward in a few halting movements, but for now Draco picked her up and carried her downstairs. He was already missing how small she used to be and somehow thrilled at all of her new little developments.

"Merry Christmas, Draco, Ella," Andromeda called as they wandered into the living room. Tonks, who had arrived the night before, was sat by the fireplace still in her pyjamas with her hair pastel blue and a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. She waved at them and popped a pink marshmallow into her mouth.

"Can I have the baby?" she called out.

"Just don't spill chocolate on her," Draco said, plopping Ella down next to Tonks, who quickly swapped her hot chocolate out.

"Can we open presents now?" Tonks called out, Andromeda rolled her eyes and Draco heard Ted laugh from the kitchen. He emerged with two mugs of hot chocolate and passed one over to Draco, who went and curled up in his favourite armchair.

"You're 24, Dora," Ted chuckled.

"And never going to change," Tonks said with a grin.

"Fine, fine, you want to pass them around?" 

Tonks was on the presents pretty quickly, she looked each of them over and found a small one which she plucked out of the mass. 

"Ella first! This one's from Draco". 

And then she plopped the present down in front of Ella who studied it for a second before getting her hands in. Tonks ended up unwrapping it for her, along with most of her other presents, gasping and exclaiming in all the right moments. She got a pretty decent amount of gifts which surprised Draco as he'd really only counted on the ones from himself. He'd given her a small ornament to go on the tree, engraved with her name and the date to signify her first Christmas as well as a copy of Tales of Beedle the Bard which were his favourite when he was a kid. She also got more clothes and necessities from Ted and Andromeda while Tonks surprised him by giving her a comb-a-chameleon (a hairbrush which could change the colour of her hair) with a laugh telling Ella that she could now look like her favourite cousin.

He was also shocked to see another package from Mrs Weasley which had a large grey sweater with a D on it and small purple sweater with an E on it plus a little knitted grey beanie. Luna had sent her a butterbeer cork necklace with a note to say it was to keep the Nargles away. The last gift Tonks handed over to Draco with a grin.

Draco pulled the note from the top and read: 

_Malfoy & Ella,_

_This one's for you both but I figured you could use it to keep for your mother (and for yourselves), the toy's for Ella, I hope it's OK, I have no clue about kids._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Harry_

Draco carefully unwrapped the gift and a small plush cat fell out, it was charmed to move and meow just enough to keep Ella's attention. Draco gave it to her while he went back to the gift; a camera. Potter had given him a camera! He stared at it for awhile before Andromeda commented.

"Who's it from, Draco?"

"Uh, Potter," Draco replied, turning the camera over in his hands.

"Is that right?" his Aunt said and Draco looked up to catch a look on her face, "well, that was nice of him".

"Pass it over then," Tonks said with a grin. "Oh, but first you have to put your sweaters on!"

Draco groaned but Tonks manhandled him until he was in the new sweater and he had to admit it was deliciously comfortable, he helped Ella into hers. 

"Jump on the couch and we'll get a photo, I'll set it up so it's ready".

Andromeda moved over on the couch closer to Ted's side while Draco plucked Ella up and sat down next to his Aunt with Ella on his lap, Tonks was casting a charm on the camera so it floated in the air before dashing over to them, throwing her arm around Draco and grinning. Draco managed a small, genuine smile just as the camera flashed. Tonks jumped up and checked the picture.

"Perfect! We'll need more of this one," she grinned. And then she was duplicating it and handing them around. Draco got two and he was pretty sure he knew why.

The rest of the morning passed in warm, familial comfort. Ella went down for a nap and Ted brought out some board games, Draco played his Aunt in chess and lost the first game but won the second, Tonks was helping Ted in the kitchen and every now and then they'd hear a loud clatter and shouts of apologies mixed with laughter. Christmas lunch was festive and happy and for the first time Draco truly relaxed into Christmas, there was nothing to worry about today.

An owl arrived in the afternoon for Draco, the note reading: 

_"She told me her name is Allegra, I hope you liked your gift and Ella as well, I don't feel as much of a prat now for sending it. Happy Christmas, Harry"._

The note made Draco grin but it wasn't the last surprise for the day. After dessert they were all lying about in the lounge room, Tonks singing along to the wireless while Andromeda had her feet up in Ted's lap, Draco was lying on the floor playing with Ella when another owl tapped on their window.

Tonks pulled herself up slowly and let her in, taking the letter off her.

"It's for you, Draco," she called out, passing him the note.

It was written in a rush and said only three words:_ Sirius is awake_.

***

The atmosphere in the Burrow had dropped significantly post Rufus Scrimgeour and Percy. When Harry had returned from their talk, Percy had taken it as his queue to leave abruptly and return to the Ministers side. The rest of lunch had meandered on in rather brutal silence, Fred and George trying once or twice to engage their parents but had given it up quickly.

The afternoon saw them all lying about the lounge room, which Ginny had decorated so lavishly that it was rather like sitting in a paper-chain explosion. The decorations were in stark contrast to the mood; Harry sat on the window seat watching the snow fall as Ron played Bill at chess (both scowling down at the board and letting their chess pieces play viciously). 

He didn't mind the mood as much as the others; spending many a more depressing Christmas than this one at Privet Drive. His mind was caught on Malfoy and on his gifts; Allegra had taken to creeping from around his neck and through his shirt to circle his forearm. He felt a smile on his lips every time she moved, hearing her soft voice muttering and her body seeking out the warmth.

Hopefully Malfoy liked his present just as much; it was strange to think he had indirectly bought Narcissa Malfoy a Christmas gift but he knew what it was like growing up without parents. He had to believe it felt something similar for her being without her children. And besides a camera would be great fun; he'd gotten the idea from Colin Creevey and in the week before Christmas had managed to get a wizarding camera. 

Now, even if Narcissa Malfoy didn't see her children again for a long time she would be able to see Ella growing up. The photos were the wizarding kind that would move (he'd made sure of it) and he felt quite pleased about the gift. He just hoped Malfoy felt the same. 

"Cocoa, Harry?" Ginny asked, offering a mug to him and folding herself up on the other end of the seat. Harry accepted the mug and offered her a smile.

"Alright, Ginny?"

"Percy's a prat," she said, her voice low but fierce. Harry hummed in agreement. "But I'm determined not to let him ruin Christmas".

Harry watched her, her long red hair falling around her face, warm brown eyes watching the snow over the top of her steaming mug. She was pretty, Harry realised, grown up from the girl he'd first met on the platform. It hit him that she'd become more than Ron's little sister; she was his friend too. Sometime over the years he'd gotten comfortable just chatting to her or asking her advice and she'd done the same, it was easy between them.

There was a distinct lack of anything other than friendship though. There was no urge to kiss her or touch her in any way, his stomach didn't drop and his heart didn't flutter. When he thought of that, there was only one person who could bring it on.

Harry lowered his voice so that only Ginny could hear and asked, "Hey, Gin? What do you think of Malfoy?"

Ginny raised her eyes and Harry thought he saw a spark of sadness there before she smiled and leaned in.

"He's an arrogant prat but well... he's also pretty fit," she replied with a quick, easy grin. Harry almost choked on his drink while Ginny giggled.

"You mean as a person?" she teased and then softened, "something's different about him this year, I won't pretend I know him that well outside of what I've heard from you and Ron and Hermione but anyone can tell he's changed".

"You think that's possible?" Harry asked.

She shrugged, "he's nice to Luna when very few people are and I've seen how he looks after his sister".

Harry hummed and they fell into an easy silence. It was a few minutes before she spoke again, leaning over and gripping his knee and waiting for him to meet her eye. 

She smiled and whispered, "it's OK if you like him, Harry".

Harry flushed scarlet, tried to rebuke her but only made it as far as stuttering out the start. Ginny giggled softly and patted his knee.

She winked and said, "I won't tell".

Harry was still bright red when Charlie thumped down the stairs, hair damp from a shower and holding Harry's mirror in his hand. He threw it easily to Harry who caught it without hesitation, still staring at Charlie in confusion.

"Heard it as I was going past your room; thought it might be important," Charlie grinned, flopping down into the armchair with a cheery grin.

Harry was still confused but it cleared up as soon as a familiar, snarky voice echoed through the living room.

"About time, Harry," Sirius said.

Harry looked down and froze. Sirius was there. Awake and smiling, Remus next to him and both of them grinning at Harry from inside the mirror.

"Sirius! What are you- how are you! Holy shit!" 

Sirius laughed, full and rich and _here, _and winked at him.

"No amount of curses from my bloody family could keep me down forever," he teased.

"Could have fooled me," Remus muttered but he was smiling as Sirius elbowed him.

"What happened?" Harry exclaimed, completely ignorant to the Weasley family listening in intently.

Sirius looked to Remus who said, "actually it's all thanks to Mr Malfoy".

"_Draco Malfoy_?!" It was echoed around the room by a few voices, including Harry's own. Draco Malfoy had somehow woken Sirius up? It was ridiculous and yet Harry believed it. He wished Malfoy was here, right now, so he could hug him or something.

"He sent me an owl a little while ago with spells and curses favoured by the Death Eaters, said not to get my hopes up but well, we were lucky," Remus started.

"Apparently there was a spell on there that my dear cousin Bellatrix likes, mix that with two cruciatus curses and a few hexes and its a recipe for instant coma," Sirius continued. 

"It took a week but the healers figured it out," Remus finished with a little relieved smile, "and Sirius woke up properly this morning".

"Glad I didn't miss Christmas," Sirius joked, Remus just rested his head on Sirius' shoulder and sighed.

"I can't believe you're awake! When are you getting out of Mungo's? Are you going back to Grimmauld Place? Can I come and see you?" Harry said it all in one breath, Sirius and Remus beaming at him from the other side.

"Healers said he can go home in a few days but only if he promises to take it easy. We are definitely not going back to Grimmauld Place- we, er, actually have a safe house in the country that can hide us for awhile and as for coming to visit-" Remus said.

"Dumbledore said you can spend a few days with us at the end of the holidays," Sirius interrupted with a grin.

"Really?" Harry beamed.

"Really".

"Why do you need to hide?" Ron asked, poking his head in next to Harry's. Sirius and Remus shared a look.

"Hide might not be the right word, more like lay low," Sirius said. "Remus says he can't be in the godforsaken hospital anymore and I absolutely refuse to go back _home _but-".

"But the healers say he needs rehab from being out so long, needs to build up his strength and the both of us need a break so we organised a safe house. Actually, that was something we wanted to ask you, Harry," Remus said.

"Anything".

"We're casting a _fidelius _charm on the house and we were hoping you might be our secret keeper".

"Of course!"

They grinned at each other, Harry so full of joy he could barely contain it. Sirius was awake!

"I'm going to come and get you from the Burrow in a few days and take you back to ours," Remus promised, "if that's OK with you?"

"Definitely!" And then Harry looked up from the mirror and around the room, he met Mrs Weasley's eyes and she nodded quickly. He moved on to Ron.

"Sorry, mate, but is it OK if I just meet you back at school?" Harry asked, he didn't fully know why but he just felt he needed to be alone with Sirius and Remus. 

"Course mate," Ron said not looking at all offended.

"Thanks," Harry said and looked back to Sirius and Remus, "guess I'll see you in a few days?"

"You will, Harry," Remus said with a smile.

"I'm so glad you're awake," Harry said softly to Sirius, who just smiled his crooked smile.

"We'll see you soon, Harry".


	12. A Welcome Break

Harry and Remus apparated onto empty farmland in a beautiful, quiet part of the English countryside. Harry looked around and let out a little sigh, it was perfect. Soft snow covered the ground and a flurry was winding its way through crisp air, his nose was starting to go cold but he couldn't help a smile.

An old brownstone cottage appeared down the lane in front of him, it looked to be two or three storeys with lots of front facing windows and soft snow covered grass covering an extensive lawn. Surrounding the house was a stone path hidden by flowers and small bushes, there were steps leading down to the arched doorway where Sirius stood leaning against the frame.

Harry waved and took off down the path, stopping just shy when he reached Sirius, not sure if he should hug him or not. Sirius made the decision for him and smashed him into a backbreaking hug. Harry sighed softly and wrapped his arms around his godfather. For a minute they just stood there taking in the presence of the other person until Harry felt a soft tap on his shoulder and looked up at Remus.

"Sirius should probably sit down, Harry".

"Oh, sorry!"

He detached himself from Sirius who was mumbling something about over anxious mothering and together the three of them went inside. After a few steps, Remus looped his arm around Sirius' waist and helped him get back to the couch where he looked like he had a pretty comfy set up.

"Do you want the tour?" Remus asked after Sirius settled back down with a minimal amount of grumbling.

"Sure," Harry grinned, "what is this place?"

"Oh, it was actually my grandparents home... where my mother grew up," Remus said, "she was a muggle and after she died the house was left to me. It's pretty much off the map and no one but us really knows it's here".

"It's amazing," Harry said, peering down the corridors and somehow feeling immediately at home.

"Your room's down here".

"I have a room?"

Remus paused and looked at him, "you always have a room with us, Harry".

Harry looked away and shuffled his feet, pleased but also a little embarrassed. His room turned out to face the backyard, a lush open space with big trees, and when Remus opened the door for him he stopped. He'd never had such a nice room to himself before; first the cupboard and then the spare room- neither of which the Dursleys had made an effort to decorate.

Wooden floorboards, soft cream coloured walls and open beams on the ceiling. He had a huge four poster bed which looked more comfortable than anything he'd ever slept in, there was a desk in the corner and a fluffy scarlet rug on the floor. His bed was decked out in Gryffindor colours, scarlet bedspread and golden pillows, but the windows were covered in light white curtains and the whole room had an airy feel to it.

"The bed's not too much, is it?" Remus said with a grin, "Sirius had fun picking it out".

"It's great," Harry replied with a matching grin.

"This room's yours, Harry, for whenever you visit. Sirius and I were hoping that maybe... well, it's up to you but we thought after you turn seventeen you might want to come and live here... with us," Remus tailed off with an embarrassed cough.

Harry just stared at him and then around the room; his brain going into overdrive thinking of summers spent in the cottage and playing Quidditch in the backyard, maybe even inviting Ron and Hermione here to a place he might actually be able to call home. To a place he could live with a proper family.

"Of course, if you don't want too-"

"Are you kidding me? I'd love too".

Remus smiled and gestured back to the living room, "come on, Sirius will get annoyed if we leave him alone too long".

"Or he'll get up and try to find us".

"Lunch then?" 

The spent the rest of the day sitting in the lounge room, Sirius propped up on his lounge with Remus on the other end, Sirius' legs on his lap. He would doze in and out of sleep still trying to shake off the effects of being in a coma for 6 months. Every hour Remus would help him up and they would go for a slow walk around the house to exercise Sirius' legs and build up some muscle. Harry mostly occupied the window seat. He sometimes walked with them around the house other times he'd stay out and tease Sirius from a distance, their relationship moving into something so easy and familiar.

The fire was crackling into the evening and the room was warm and sleepy, Harry held a cup of tea but didn't drink. He was lost in thought, trying to puzzle out Draco Malfoy.

"You alright, Harry?" Remus asked, catching his attention.

Harry looked up and studied their faces. They wouldn't judge him... he hoped.

"Er... you two are together, aren't you?"

They looked at each other and then back to Harry, who saw Remus slide his hand over Sirius' and grip it tightly.

"Yes," Sirius answered, "is that, um, is that OK with you?"

"What?" Harry asked confused and then it hit, oh... they thought he didn't approve. He smiled and waved their worry off. "Course it is, why wouldn't it be?"

"Why not, indeed," Remus murmured but he looked relieved.

"I, ah, I just wanted to know when- when you knew," he asked, his face flushing a little.

"Knew what?"

He went even redder.

"That you liked each other," he managed to sputter out without choking on the words. He couldn't look at them. Merlin, he should not have said a thing! There were going to be questions now... so many questions.

Instead, Sirius just answered him calmly.

"I think I just knew," he said and tapped his chest over where his heart was, "it felt right, here".

"I took a bit longer," Remus added, "over time he just kept filling up more and more space until I finally looked up and realised".

Harry peaked up at them, they weren't teasing him or joking. That might come later but it seemed they understood his need for an honest answer.

"Hogwarts?"

"End of sixth year before we finally got our shit together," Sirius said with a grin, "although I reckon there were bets going around long before that".

"You were hardly subtle," Remus rolled his eyes while Sirius laughed.

"How could I not be when you were so oblivious?" 

"I wasn't oblivious," Remus said and then sighed, "alright, maybe just a little".

Sirius was laughing and looking back to Harry, "how did you even find out? Not that it was really a secret but we were going to tell you properly tonight".

Harry shrugged and then grinned, "Hermione actually pointed it out but I've been wondering for a little while now".

"Brilliant Hermione".

"Well, not so much," Harry teased, "like you said you're not exactly subtle".

Remus burst out into happy laughter, the first time Harry had ever heard him laugh like that, it caught him off guard and both he and Sirius turned to stare at him. Remus just let himself laugh, Sirius squeezing his hand and Harry watching them with only a tiny amount of envy. Mostly he was happy for them.

"Did my Dad care that you were together?" he asked after their laughter died down. The question floated out into the room but with the warmth of the fire it felt less intimidating to ask, less scary to know what his father had thought.

Sirius snorted, "he threw a chess piece at my head".

"What?" 

"He may have been a little annoyed that he'd lost a bet," Remus grinned.

"Bet that he'd be dating Lily long before we ever got together," Sirius laughed, "lost a galleon on that one".

"He didn't mind?"

"That we were dating because we were his friends or that we were guys?" Remus asked softly and Harry felt himself flushing again and lowering his eyes.

"Both, I guess," he muttered.

"It was more the roommates thing that annoyed him, he wrote up a bunch of rules as to what was and definitely was not allowed in the dorm room," Sirius laughed while it was Remus' turn to flush.

"He never minded we were together, not really," Remus said softly and Harry let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. "He loved us, we were family to him".

"And my mum?" he asked.

"Lily was one of the most brilliant people I ever had the pleasure to know," Remus said and laughed, "she won a lot of bets the day we got together, I think she knew long before we ever did".

Sirius shuddered theatrically, "I still remember the talk she had with me, threatened me within an inch of my life if I ever hurt him".

"Seriously?" Harry asked, edging forward in his seat to hear the scraps of information about his parents. With each tiny detail he realised how much he didn't know.

"Oh yeah, and trust me she would have followed through," Sirius said making Harry smile.

"Harry, not that we mind but is there a reason for the questions?"

Harry looked to Remus and tried to steel his nerve, if anyone would understand it would be these two.

"Oh god, do you like Ron?" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus slapped his knee to shut him up while the tension inside Harry snapped and he snorted out a laugh.

"What? He could like Ron!" 

"It's not Ron," Harry said between breaths of laughter.

"Ron's in love with Hermione," Remus said steadily.

That made Sirius snort, "Harry will date Draco Malfoy before those two sort themselves out enough to be together".

Harry went bright red and not without both Sirius and Remus noticing.

"Draco Malfoy?" Remus asked mildly surprised while Sirius let his mouth fall open. Harry stared at the hole in the sleeve of his sweater, his face burning in embarrassment. It was ridiculous, these feelings had been burning at him for weeks now and hadn't been able to label them- and now he knew he must be a complete idiot.

"Hmm... I think I can see that," Remus mused, Harry snapped his head up to see Remus smiling warmly at him. "He's changed this year, hasn't he?"

Harry nodded mutely.

"You can't be serious, Moony! A person can't change that much," Sirius argued, "he was neck deep in Voldemort's delusions just six months ago".

"I know," Harry said quietly, both of them turning to him. "But you haven't been there the last few months, he's not the same person I've known for five years and besides... if I can get over hating him, anyone can".

Sirius opened his mouth and then closed it, obviously thinking hard.

"He was in a shit situation, much like yours Padfoot," Remus said, "but he got out just like you did- you'd hate it when anyone judged you by your family".

Sirius let out a deep breath and then met Harry's eye, a mischievous glint in his own.

"You must like him quite a bit".

Harry didn't think he could get any redder or be any more embarrassed and yet, Sirius was going to manage it.

"Have you told him yet?"

"No!" Harry said, his voice squeaking just a touch.

"Are you going too?" Remus joined in with a matching grin.

"No! I don't know... maybe?" Harry fumbled, flustered. "Sometimes I think he might like me too but I don't know! How can you tell?"

At that moment he felt a cool body slide up from around his forearm over his shoulder to come and curl loosely around his neck.

_"Is it evening?" _Allegra hissed.

_"Just passed 10," _Harry whispered, happy at the distraction,_ "how was your sleep?"_

_"Adequate. We're somewhere new"._

_"My godfather's place, he just woke up from a coma," _Harry said and looked up to see Remus and Sirius staring at him. He'd temporarily forgotten about Parseltongue, it felt pretty normal to him but most wizards had never even heard it spoken before.

"Er, sorry, this is Allegra," Harry introduced, "she was a Christmas gift from... er, actually from Draco Malfoy".

"He sent you a snake for Christmas?" Remus asked obviously amused.

"Her name's Allegra?" Sirius asked at the same time.

Harry shrugged, "it's nice talking to her actually".

_"Have I told you I like talking to you?" _Harry asked.

_"You could stand to say it a few more times," _she replied,_ "my time is quite valuable"._

Harry sniggered, incomprehension on his godfather and Remus' face. He found he didn't mind so much though, he kind of liked speaking Parseltongue more often. The fact he could have a completely private conversation with a snake wasn't lost on him either.

"It's not creeping you out, is it?" 

"It's actually quite interesting, can you hear yourself when you speak to her or is it like speaking English?" Remus asked.

"When I concentrate I can hear it but mostly it just feels normal," Harry answered.

"Does she say anything interesting?" Sirius asked.

"She's a snake, of course she's interesting," Harry said with a grin, letting Allegra slither down his arm to wrap herself around his forearm.

"An actual snake..." Sirius muttered.

"I think you can safely bet that he likes you at least a little," Remus murmured, Harry looking up to meet his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"A snake is not a casual gift," Remus continued, "more like a statement".

"A declaration, if you will," Sirius teased.

Harry burned red again but found himself smiling as Allegra circled his forearm.

"Of his undying, passiona-" Sirius started but Harry threw a pillow at him.

"Alright, enough! I'm going to bed".

He unfolded himself and stood up, collecting the empty mugs from the coffee table and taking them to the sink. Remus told him to leave it but Harry waved him off, slowly picking up general debris from the day until the place was as clean as when he'd arrived. 

He waved them goodnight but before he turned the corner, Sirius called out.

"Harry? Whatever you decide, we're with you".

"And we love you," Remus finished softly.

Harry nodded slowly, turning over the sentiment he wasn't at all used to and only managed to offer a small smile in return before closing himself into his new room.

***

Draco had missed talking to people. Adults who spoke in full sentences that didn't revolve around homework or lessons; he can't remember the last time someone asked him how he was doing. The Tonks' covered everything over his Christmas break. They were relentless in their caring.

After letting him defrost for a few days and get used to people again, Andromeda went on the attack. Draco had practically brought all of his clothes with him and Andromeda had Ted washing all of Ella's properly with the good smelling powder. She then went through and packed away anything that was too small and happily went to buy more.

Draco had tried to stop her but she was a train at full speed, Ted just told him to let her go, there was no stopping her anyway. Draco was told (politely but firmly) to help Ted in the garden, he had no idea what he was doing but it was surprisingly nice to just work quietly by Ted pulling out weeds that had emerged from the light snow and watering the pot plants .

Ella was happily passed around to whoever wasn't busy and although it was strange not to be her sole carer Draco let it happen. She wasn't very active yet, mostly just trying to sit up and rolling over continuously, but she gave no end of pleasure to her Aunt and Uncle and Draco was able to finish up his studies without distraction.

They seemed to cover him in affection but in a way entirely different from his own family. He was required to help with the dishes after dinner but everyone pitched in and it didn't actually seem like work, it was warm and friendly and they grew comfortable teasing him.

Draco found himself relaxing and not wanting to go anywhere, he wanted to stay longer than just the holidays both for himself and for Ella. She loved people, if her reaction to Ted and Andromeda were any indication, and Draco felt just how little interaction she had with anyone but him. He'd have to do something about that when he got back to school, fucked if he knew how but he would. For her.

Not long after Christmas Andromeda left to spend a day shopping with her daughter. Draco wasn't allowed to leave the property (pretty strict orders from Dumbledore) so he spent his day in the lounge room playing chess with Ted and watching Ella roll about on the floor. They arrived home while Ted was teaching Draco how to properly peel potatoes with bags and bags of things.

"You do know Christmas just passed?" Ted asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sales!" They both responded with a grin.

Draco felt a sudden stab of jealousy, when would he get to go out again? Being inside the house, being kept inside Hogwarts, it was going to drive him mad.

"Alright then, what did you buy?" Ted cuffed Draco on the shoulder and together they went into the lounge room, Ella asleep in the cot against the wall.

"You should see all the things we found for you!" Tonks exclaimed, dropping her bags and immediately going through them. "So many cute baby things".

"What?"

Draco was baffled, what had she said?

"Baby things! Everything was seriously on sale and we may have gotten a little over excited," Andromeda explained with a grin.

"No harm done though, a girl needs her clothes and Draco's dead poor now so..." Tonks said, trailing off and looking up at him. 

"Not dead poor, more like financially deficient," Draco replied quickly, his cousin grinning and returning to her bags. "You bought Ella clothes?"

"And some new toys and blankets and beanies," Andromeda said, "and you as well, dear".

Draco froze, "me?"

"Of course, there's a new scarf and some new sweaters, Dora found a really cute beanie and I thought you might need some new underwear and socks so I stocked up, I had to guess your size, though," Andromeda rattled off.

Draco was burning, his face flushing in embarrassment, she had bought him _underwear. _

"What- you didn't have too- I don't-" Draco tried.

Ted clapped him on the shoulder, "don't even bother, kid, you've got no chance. Just take the clothes and say thank you".

It took him a minute, his face still bright red, "er, thank you".

"Of course, dear," Andromeda said while Tonks giggled beside her; she reached a bag and started throwing packs of underwear and socks at Draco. The first of which bounced off his head. The second he caught and was treated to a pack of green, silver and black briefs with little gold and silver snitches on them. His face felt like it was on fire.

Ted was laughing next to him and catching some of Tonks' throws that went wide. They had apparently had quite a lot of fun picking out things for him because the more Tonks threw at him the more he wanted to go and hide behind the couch. Snitches were only the beginning. There were socks with little broomsticks that had matching briefs, snakes, owls and cats covered the animal themed ones and then just the brightly patterned ones.

Tragic thing was, he knew he'd wear all of them.

Despite his embarrassment it was a fun evening going through their purchases, he got to run his hands over the soft fabrics for Ella and allow himself to relax a little. Ella wouldn't be wearing clothes too small for her or stained or dirty. 

He didn't want his time at the Tonks to end but also found himself quite excited to return to school and the possibility of seeing Potter, the days went by in happy succession and his return to Hogwarts was imminent. They had organised for him to return a day earlier than the rest of the students for his own protection and before he knew it he was being hugged goodbye and Andromeda was not wanting to relinquish Ella.

"Come to us over Summer, alright?" she was saying while Draco found himself nodding. 

"It was good having you here, kid," Ted said with a smile, "but you should write to us more often".

"I'll try," Draco said, taking Ella back from his Aunt, "thanks for having us".

"It was our pleasure, dear, now back to school and write to us if you need anything at all, we'll help".

"I suppose we'll see you at the end of term?' Draco said although it sounded more like a question.

"Of course," Andromeda said.

"Say hello to Harry for me!" Tonks grinned and while Ted and Andromeda were distracted helping with his bags, he flipped her off.

***

Harry had spent four of the best days with Sirius and Remus, it had been quiet and comfy and familiar. They had settled into a dynamic where Harry, for once, actually felt more like a kid. Maybe even their kid. He didn't really have any idea what it was like having proper parents but he thought that just maybe he was getting something close.

He wasn't expected to do all the chores but he did most of them anyway; Sirius busy with his rehab and Harry doubted he knew how to do most of the household things anyway. Remus was outside whenever the weather allowed and sometimes got completely swallowed by a book to the effect of having no idea what was going on around him.

He got to spend time on the couch with Sirius just chatting about nothing, wandered around the garden with Remus, pulled out his books and did his homework on the floor near the fireplace. He even got a few really good tips about certain spells which he couldn't wait to try out as soon as he got back to school.

Dinner was something else entirely and Harry ended up just cooking for all three of them, as for two grown men neither Remus nor Sirius had much skill in a kitchen. Sometimes he'd say something he thought was normal in conversation and catch an odd look pass over their faces and he'd file it away to not mention again, other times he felt awkward so he found himself doing non essential chores which both Sirius and Remus assured him he didn't have to do. He did them anyway.

Even though he loved them both and was more comfortable here than anywhere besides Hogwarts he still felt a little out of place, he knew they wanted him here but sometimes he felt a tug like maybe he should leave and not bother them any more. He was never not doing something, he found himself nearly always in motion which translated into Remus finding him cleaning out kitchen cupboards or folding laundry or tidying the garden shed. 

And every time Remus gave him an odd look that he couldn't help and Harry would feel again just how out of place he could feel even somewhere he felt so comfortable. It would only last a second and then Remus would offer a smile and ask if he could help or he'd pull Harry out of his task and bring him back to where Sirius was and consume him with conversation, about his parents or their time at Hogwarts or questions about Harry himself. Sometimes they'd come around to Malfoy and have a laugh watching Harry go red, they'd needle him and joke with him and Harry wouldn't feel the need to busy himself.

He knew it was going to take time to feel at home here, to feel familiar with two people he loved but still knew little about. He was scrubbing out the pan from dinner the night before that Remus had told him to leave and let him do it, when he wished that he wasn't quite so strange.

***

"I never realised," Remus murmured, late on their last night together after Harry had drifted off in his armchair.

"What's that?" 

"What living with his Aunt and Uncle was like, we've never spent a large amount of time alone with him like this and..." 

"And you realised that he doesn't know how to be in a family," Sirius finished softly.

Remus nodded, "I always thought I had a pretty messed up childhood with the whole-"

"Werewolf thing".

"-yes, werewolf thing, but I had my parents if nothing else and they loved me".

"And then you came to school and met all of us," Sirius said.

"Harry never had that, he was more like you but with people who never loved him at all".

"He's got us now," Sirius said steadily, his eyes staring at the thin boy who looked so much like his best friend, "we'll look after him".

"From now on, we will," Remus said and then mused, "but it's not going to change how he grew up. Did you see him after dinner tonight? Couldn't even sit for ten minutes to chat before he had to clean up all of our plates".

"I know, the trash's been taken out every morning and he never leaves any dishes lying around," Sirius sighed.

"Plus he _cooks_, with vegetables! What 16 year old does that?" Remus said, "I tried to take over but to be honest he outdoes me in the kitchen and told me not to worry, that he was used to cooking".

"His rooms really clean too, he's only been here four days but I know what we were like as teenagers- do you think maybe he doesn't feel at home here?" Sirius worried.

Remus sighed, "not much we can do except wait and hope he gets used to being here over time".

After a moment of silence where they both stared at Harry's sleeping form, Sirius whispered, "are we going to talk about the Draco Malfoy thing?"

"What about it?"

"Are we sure we want Harry going down that road, is it safe?"

"We have to trust him, Harry's got good instincts, you know that," Remus replied, "and if he says Draco is trustworthy then we need to believe him, we won't do him any good trying to dissuade him".

Sirius hummed but didn't respond.

Remus turned and kissed him softly, "if anyone told you not to be with me because of the werewolf thing, would you have listened?"

Sirius grimaced but nodded.

"Fine, but we are checking in on him like at least once a week!"

Remus snorted, "you say that like you're not going to try talking to him every day".

Sirius squawked indignantly accidentally waking Harry up.

"Huh, what time's it?" 

"Bed time," Remus laughed, "early day tomorrow".

Harry sighed and closed his eyes for a minute before hauling himself out of his chair and stumbling down the hall, Sirius and Remus watched him go and then turned to each other.

"Summer will be better, he can be here for longer and maybe in the meantime _we_ learn how to cook?" Remus said with a small grin.

Sirius kissed him and smirked, "I love the idea of you in the kitchen, Moony".

Remus rolled his eyes but leaned in to kiss Sirius again, enjoying the simple fact they were both here, safe and alive. 

"You love the idea of me anywhere".

Sirius laughed his same old laugh, his eyes still bright despite the lines around them. "You've got me there, I _do _love you".

"You're not bad yourself, Pads".

Sirius pouted making Remus laugh quietly, he leaned in and kissed him again, slow and soft. "I love you too".


	13. Return to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's staying safe and that you enjoy the new chapter!!

Harry's heart pounded, he'd been dreaming about today for the last few nights, what he would do, what he'd say. He couldn't put into words what he wanted just hoping he'd know what to do when it happened.

He'd dropped his things off in the empty Gryffindor tower, nobody likely to return until this evening, and left as quickly as he'd come. Eyes scanning the corridors hoping for a flash of pale blonde hair or the sound of Ella's cry.

He had no idea what he was doing but he knew where he was headed.

Hogwarts was eerily quiet as Harry walked down the halls, only passing ghosts and gossiping portraits. He took a staircase down and a short cut through a portrait hole until he reached the fourth floor and turned a corner to find the portrait of three young girls giggling.

"Er, hi? Is Draco Malfoy back yet?" he asked, the girls leaning in to one another and giggling some more.

"The pale, good looking one?" the first girl asked.

"Yes".

"He's back," the second girl said.

"But he's not inside," the third one finished.

"Do you know where he went?" Harry asked, heart starting to speed up. They turned to each other and giggled behind their hands, their eyes jumping back and forth.

"All bundled up," the second girl said, "thought he must be going outside".

"Er, right, thank you," Harry said, turning away.

He walked a little faster until he was almost running, he reached the great hall and then sped outside, stepping onto snow covered grass. He was not prepared to be outside, only wearing a sweater and nothing much else to combat the cold, but he had momentum now and he'd only been thinking about this all holidays.

There! A flash of white blonde and he was off again. He spotted them by the lake, Draco pushing a stroller briskly back towards the castle. Maybe he'd realised how daft it was to come outside for a walk. Harry picked up his pace and ran for him.

Draco noticed him only when he was about ten metres away, stopping in his tracks and letting Harry come to him.

"Potter? What on earth are you doing here?"

"Um, I go to school here?" Harry replied in confusion.

"Not here at Hogwarts, you idiot, here at the lake a day early," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Came back, Sirius had to go in for a check up at Mungo's so it was convenient," Harry shrugged.

"Oh, right".

Before he could say much else, Harry bounded forward and wrapped Draco in a quick but firm hug. He didn't let go until Draco eased up and even then he lingered. When he did let go he didn't step back very far only moving his hands to Draco's arms.

"Potter?" he asked, his voice softer than normal.

"Thank you," Harry said earnestly, holding Draco's eyes, "for Sirius and for Allegra and for just- for just being you, this you".

Harry watched as heat rose to Draco's cheeks and he shuffled his feet in the snow.

"I'm, uh, I'm going to kiss you now, OK?" Harry said.

Draco's eyes went wide, he didn't move or take a breath just stood perfectly motionless as Harry held his eyes and then slowly closed his own before ducking in and kissing Draco on the lips, soft and cool, snow falling on their shoulders.

It was over too soon, Harry took a step back and waited for his heart to stop. He couldn't believe he'd done that, he'd actually kissed Draco Malfoy! And fuck if he didn't want to do it again. He just had to wait for the reaction.

It was... not what he was expecting.

Draco pinched him hard on the arm.

"Ow, you prat! What was that for?" Harry exclaimed. Draco's eyes only widened.

"Fuck, you're actually here," he whispered sounding both mortified and exasperated.

"Yes, I'm here, who else?"

"I just didn't think-" Draco shook his head and looked back to Harry, a decision flashing across his face and before Harry knew it, Draco had grabbed him by the front of his sweater and pulled him in to kiss him again. 

Their second kiss was hotter, more intense than the first, but almost as quick. Neither of them really sure exactly what to do, Harry pulled away with his breath quickening and his face flushing in spite of the cold. He tried a small quirk of his lips and smiled at Draco who amazingly smiled back.

Harry didn't think he'd ever get tired of that smile, it was soft and genuine and nothing liked he'd seen on his face before. It was so nice Harry felt himself both melting in place and desperately needing to kiss him again. He settled for moving his hand into Draco's hair and running his fingers through surprisingly soft strands, his own smile not going anywhere.

And then with one hand Draco grabbed his sisters stroller and with the other he grabbed Harry's hand. He pushed the stroller forward and without letting go of Harry's hand he propelled them back up to the castle and out of the cold.

"Come on, Potter, we're going back to my room".

"Huh, what?!"

***

Draco had no idea what he was doing. One moment he was actually _kissing_ Harry Potter and the next he'd grabbed his had and was dragging him back to his rooms. They hustled through the castle in silence, Draco's face on fire and Harry's steady presence following behind. Fuck, he still had Harry's hand in his. And apparently Potter was now _Harry. _

He was in so much trouble. 

They reached the fourth floor without stopping and ignoring the giggles from the painting, Draco pulled all three of them inside. 

And then let go of Harry's hand to stand completely dumbstruck in the middle of his lounge room. What the fuck had he been thinking? What was he supposed to do with Harry in his room?

Harry was scratching his head and avoiding Draco's eye. Did he regret kissing him? Had it been a joke? Oh god, was this some terrible prank that all the Gryffindor's would be laughing about tonight?! But Harry, as impulsive as ever, took the leap for him. He looked up, met Draco's eyes and grinned. 

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Harry said and Draco let out the breath he'd been holding, relaxing an inch.

"Clearly," Draco muttered not able to help himself.

"But-" Harry forged on taking one step closer, "I think I like you- as more than a friend".

"The kiss tipped me off". Draco didn't know what words were coming out of his mouth. Just say 'me too' for Merlin's sake!

"Did you hate it?" Harry asked, now flushed red himself.

Draco was staring, Harry's bright green eyes holding his own steady and Draco wanted to jump. He wanted to jump so badly that he would be swallowed entirely by this feeling. He wanted Harry, had wanted him for awhile now, why couldn't he just say it?!

"I'm going to take the longing stare as a sign you liked it, OK?" Harry said, somehow managing to sound light and teasing while Draco's heart was about to explode. "I'm also going to kiss you again because I've been thinking about it all Christmas".

And Harry's lips were on his again, sparking life back into Draco's body and snapping him out of his shock. Harry's hands were warmly pressed on his waist, his lips warming as they kissed, Draco felt his eyes close and let himself sink into it.

He didn't know what to do with his hands. Should he put them on Harry's waist? Or leave them dangling awkwardly at his side? Maybe he could run one through Harry's hair, fuck, that sounded amazing. Going to move his hand he found that it was already up, his fingers brushing at the ends before slowly sinking in.

Harry let out a soft noise into his mouth and Draco's brain went into overdrive. Should he move his hand? No, should he put his other hand in his hair as well? Should he open his mouth? Did he even know what to do with his tongue? 

Fuck, his first proper kiss (Pansy in fourth year definitely did _not _count) and he couldn't stop thinking. He was going to fuck this up. He was going to do something to ruin it. Harry would never kiss him again after this.

Draco pulled back, he had to, he needed to see Harry's face. Check his reaction. 

Harry looked windblown, his hair was on end from where Draco's fingers has been, his eyes bright and alert and a happy, joyful grin was breaking out over his face.

"Wow," was all he said.

"Wow?" Draco asked, his heart still beating a mile a minute.

Harry laughed, "yeah, wow is about all I can manage right now".

"It was OK?" Merlin's balls, when had he gotten so unsure of himself?!

"More than... although we can try again, you know, just to make sure?" Harry said with an easy smile, his eyes watching Draco carefully.

Draco wanted to lean in more than anything so of course he found himself taking a step back. He was so fucking good at sabotaging himself.

"I just need a minute," he said, his voice had a calmness to it the rest of him was missing.

"Oh, right..." Harry scratched at his head, adjusted his glasses, and took a little step back as well.

Fuck! what was he doing? If he was being honest with himself he'd wanted to kiss Harry Potter a lot longer than he'd care to admit. So why? Why was he giving them space? Would Harry leave now? Had he messed up his one chance?

"It's fine, um, do you need me to go?"

No! 

"No!" Draco grabbed Harry's arm in a vice grip, not letting him go.

"Can I make some tea then? Mrs Weasley always makes tea when she's stressed," Harry offered, Draco just nodded but he couldn't let go.

Harry sighed and smiled softly, Draco's internal panic was somehow keeping Harry calm and in control. He stepped in and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Draco's lips, moving his arm out of Draco's grip and then moving to the kitchen.

Draco watched him go, his mouth slightly open, until Ella let out a noise.

Ella. Fuck, he had a sister.

He swept into motion and unbuckled her from her pram, lifting her out and cuddling her tight. Her familiar weight a comfort against him, easing him out of his spiral and letting him focus in on a few solid facts.

1\. Harry Potter had returned to Hogwarts early

2\. Harry Potter had kissed him first

3\. Harry Potter had liked kissing him

4\. Harry Potter wanted to kiss him again

He felt a smile forming slowly onto his face, his panic receding as he let himself enjoy what had happened. Harry had kissed him and now they were- what? With Ella on his hip he walked slowly into the kitchenette and watched as Harry collected two mugs, turning slowly when he realised they were there.

Harry offered them a soft smile and turned away quickly to hide a blush.

"I liked it," Draco finally answered, "and I'd really like to do it again".

Harry spun around quickly as the kettle whistled.

"Thank Merlin, I thought I'd fucked it all up somehow," Harry said, a low sigh escaping his lips. Draco paused and then burst out laughing. They were both completely hopeless, it was honestly a miracle they'd gotten this far.

"So, I can kiss you now?" Harry asked, leaving the tea.

"I mean, I'm not going to stop you," Draco replied with a smirk.

"Are you going to kiss me back?"

"I suppose I'll have to".

Harry moved fast, stepping right into Draco's space and giving him a proper kiss. Draco kissed him back, his heart still pounding but his brain blissfully quiet. They broke apart quickly, aware the Ella was right there and grinned at each other in an easy way, both feeling like they were in on some big, amazing secret.

"I'll finish making the tea, mine's better anyhow".

"Sure it is, whatever makes you feel better".

Harry took Ella but didn't leave the room, just stood and watched as Draco filled their mugs, picked them up and led them back out to the lounge room.

"Just put her on the floor, she'll be fine".

Ella rolled herself around as Draco put the mugs down, waved his wand to levitate some toys above her head and then focused back in on Harry.

"So, what do we do now? Are we- um, do you want to-" 

Draco raised a brow and said, "are you trying to ask if we're dating now?"

"Trying and failing," Harry groaned.

"Yes," Draco said firmly and then lowered his voice, "but I'd rather just keep it between us for awhile".

"Oh good, last thing I needed was this splashed through the prophet tomorrow morning".

"Tomorrow? I think they'd probably print a special edition, I mean, the Chosen One and the son of a Death Eater together, that shit sells".

Harry laughed and grinned at Draco over the top of his mug, Draco could get used to that grin.

"Is this weird?" Harry asked, "like, what do we do now?"

"No clue, winging it is more your area".

"And planning's more yours, I kissed you first, it's your turn now," Harry said.

"I don't really want you to tell anyone," Draco said. Harry shook his head emphatically and then paused.

"What about Sirius and Remus? They, um, kind of know some of it anyway".

"Not yet? Please, can we just figure out what we're doing first".

"OK, I can wait," Harry said, "how about we just go down to lunch? We could probably sit on the floor and there'd be no one there to care".

Draco laughed and nodded, "sure, why not?"

Harry stood up and offered Draco his hand, Draco looked at it and held his own out, taking Harry's and holding on tight. The warmth of their hands together feeling so good Draco didn't ever want to let go. He had to though to pick up Ella.

"Oh, come on," Draco groaned, glaring at his sister as a smell wafted through the room.

Harry laughed, "you change her and I'll grab her stuff, yeah? Back here in five?"

Draco leaned in and kissed Harry square on the lips, lingering and soft until he had to move, he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Deal," Draco said.

***

Harry couldn't recall a better day spent at Hogwarts, they'd sat together in their own little bubble at the empty Gryffindor table for lunch just talking. It had been easy enough to ask the house elves for a high chair and whenever Draco wasn't looking, Harry snuck her little bits of his own food he knew she could eat, he was pretty sure Draco knew but he let Harry go.

Draco was actually smiling, not broad or full but there was a genuine smile curving his lips and Harry was living for it. They talked endlessly about Quidditch and Harry promised that when the weather got better they would go out on his Firebolt. Not very far into lunch and Harry found out that they actually had a lot in common. 

It was amazing to talk Quidditch with someone who wasn't a Weasley, not that he didn't love that, but Draco had completely different opinions, different favourites and he loved Quidditch in a way that Harry did. Ron loved Quidditch but for Harry it was a kind of freedom he'd never experienced anywhere else and the way Draco spoke, Harry thought he was the same.

Ella behaved herself perfectly and let them linger at lunch for more than an hour before she started trying to throw her food in every direction.

And then it was back to Draco's room to wash Ella and chat some more. While Ella was in the bath, Draco sat on the floor with Harry and Harry showed him how to fold clothes with magic, showing off his non-verbal abilities.

Draco showed Harry the spell to make bubbles in the bath water, a favourite of Ella's, and Harry laughed as she giggled at all the bubbles. Allegra emerged from under Harry's sweater at that point, making Draco jump, and Harry introduced her.

He had noticed the odd look Draco had given him as he spoke to Allegra, filing it away to study later, he had just held Allegra out and she happily slithered up over Draco's arm to settled on his shoulder. Hissing, _I like this one_, back to Harry. Harry had replied with a soft, _me too._

Draco was busy with Allegra so Harry had scooped Ella out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel, Draco put down for a nap soon after. Leaving Harry and Draco by themselves for the first time since that morning. 

Harry had taken the opportunity to kiss the hell out of Draco's face, excited to finally by able to touch him again. They had kissed on the lounge room floor, on the couch, in the kitchen making tea and in the hall outside Ella's room after checking on her.

And between kisses Draco was helping him with the bird-conjuring spell Hermione had used on Ron and Lavender, it was above their studies at the moment but Draco was ahead of the class and it was a favourite of his. Harry was finding it easier and easier to conjure up the birds, Draco wasn't the most patient teacher but with his hand on Harry's to guide his wand and his voice in his ear correcting his pronunciation Harry had gotten it quickly.

After they had a flock of yellow canaries circling above their head, Harry thought it would be fun to show Draco a proper shield charm. Draco was talented, there was no ignoring it, he excelled in Transfiguration but it wasn't just that. He had a gift for magic, he understood how it worked, more than anything he'd seemed to just breathe magic.

Showing him the shield charm was easy and soon they had moved aside the furniture and were mock duelling in the living room. Harry fixed his disarming spell and showed some of his favourite hexes while Draco did the same, they were showing off, trying to one up the other with their magic. And they had had the best time.

They had ended up lying on the floor hands loosely held together talking spells. Draco mentioned he'd never been able to cast a Patronus, Harry had grinned and cast his own before turning over and kissing Draco's lips, saying, "I'll teach you".

It had been the perfect day and Harry had hated getting up off the floor and leaving, knowing that Hermione and the Weasley's would be back soon and that he should meet them properly. He had kissed Draco by the door before Draco had pushed him out.

***

"Harry!"

"Hey, Hermione! Good Christmas?"

Hermione ran up to him, face pink and wearing her winter cloak, as he was returning to Gryffindor common room. He had planned to sneak back down to Draco's room with the invisibility cloak to spend the evening there before term started again but at the look on Hermione's face he decided to stay put.

"Oh, it was fine, I have this for you," she said, climbing through the portrait hole behind him and handing him a familiar scroll.

"Great, I have loads to tell him and you," Harry said, reading the note from Dumbledore of their next lesson. "Let's go sit down".

With no Weasley's in the common room, Hermione happily sat with him in the comfy armchairs by the fire. She looked him over closely and narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Something's different, did anything happen at Ron's?" 

Harry felt his ears turn pink, apparently his happiness was a lot more obvious than he'd thought. He'd have to tone it down or otherwise everyone would guess about him and Draco before they had the chance to tell them. Then he actually remembered what he'd wanted to tell her.

"Oh, Sirius woke up!" Harry exclaimed and recounted everything from Scrimgeour showing up at Christmas to spending a few days with Sirius and Remus. He told her how Sirius was doing and how he and Remus were definitely a couple, he told her about the cottage and how he had a room and a place there. He channelled all of his excitement over his newfound relationship with Draco back into Sirius, and Hermione was so excited she was sitting on the edge of her chair.

"Oh, I'll have to send him a letter! This is wonderful," she grinned.

"It's fantastic-" he was interrupted by the portrait hole opening, he saw two bright red heads and then a high squeal punctured the silence. 

Harry watched, wide eyed and slightly horrified, as Lavender Brown raced across the common room and flung herself at Ron. His eyes snapped away from them and went straight to Ginny who was making a gagging motion beside them, Harry grinned and waved at her.

She met his eyes and must have noticed something because her grin turned wolfish, she strode straight over to them and eyed Harry with open suspicion.

"Good time with Sirius and Lupin?" she asked but her grin didn't disappear and Harry felt himself flushing. "Get back early, did you?"

Harry bit his lip and opted for silence. His mistake. Ginny knew, somehow Ginny knew exactly what had happened. She grinned and plopped down into the last empty armchair, giving Harry one last grin before turning to greet Hermione, who was looking between them with suspicion.

"Oh, you know who I saw on my way up here?" Hermione asked, turning to glance at Harry, "Malfoy".

Harry's ears went red, his eyes jumped from Ginny back to Hermione before realising the innocence of her statement. And how guilty he'd just made himself look. If Ginny hadn't known before she definitely knew now.

"Oh, really?" Ginny teased, "and what was Malfoy up to?"

"It was weird, he just looked really happy and then I realised I've never seen him look like that before. He's always been arrogant or snobby or just plain mean," Hermione said, "looked like he was coming up from the kitchens".

"He must have had a good Christmas," Harry said, trying to sound offhand.

"Yeah, maybe," Hermione mused.

"Or maybe the house elves spiked his eggnog," Ginny teased making Hermione giggle. She shot Harry a bemused look and then said, "oh, did Harry tell you Scrimgeour dropped by?"

The rest of the evening passed amicably with Ginny and Hermione joining Harry in their abuse of the minister, Hermione disliking him as much as Ron due to the ministry's treatment of Harry in the past years. Harry tried to keep up and join in but his mind kept wandering off to the fourth floor, to pale hands in his hair and warm lips on his, and then jumping over to see Ron and Lavender still entwined and burning hot as his imagination ran wild.

***

Draco was on his way to class when a pair of hands grabbed him from behind a statue, it would have been smooth if Draco hadn't been pushing a stroller. Instead, Draco jerked and the stroller followed him back and they both kind of collided with the figure.

His immediate response was to go for his wand until he heard Harry's familiar laugh and sighed in annoyance.

"This better not become a habit, Potter," Draco said, straightening his robes and checking Ella wasn't too ruffled. Instead she was looking around and giggling.

Harry laughed and looked around, noting the empty corridor he grinned, leaned in and stole a kiss. Draco felt his heart pick up and his hand move to Harry's waist without his permission. The kiss was quick and light, something Draco could get used to if applied on a daily basis.

"Did you see the notice this morning?" Harry asked, taking a step back to let Draco continue towards class.

"What notice?" Draco wrinkled his nose, nowadays all notices were bad news. 

"Apparition lessons, we're eligible to take a 12 week course this term," Harry said, walking by his side.

"Oh," Draco couldn't believe it was something so normal, he used to be so excited about learning to Apparate but it had been lost in everything else in his life. He looked over at Harry and saw the smile, somehow amidst all the craziness in his life he's stumbled into a semblance of normal.

He had a boyfriend, fuck that was weird to think, and he could learn Apparition, he was on top of school work and had been with family over Christmas. He stopped and let it sink in, was he actually happy?

"Alright?" 

"I think I'm happy," Draco murmured, too stunned to cover with any posturing or sarcasm.

Draco felt Harry's eyes on him and watched his smile turn softer, like he knew exactly what Draco was feeling right now. Harry took his hand and in the empty corridor he squeezed it before letting it go.

"It's strange to think that happy isn't our default, isn't it?" Harry said and Draco nodded.

"How much are the lessons?" Draco asked after a moment, needing to change the subject.

"12 Galleons".

Draco winced but filed it away, he wanted to learn and actually it might be damn important for the future. A future filled with danger that he could be trapped in, that he could trap Ella in. No. He'd ask his Aunt for the money if he had too but he was learning to Apparate.

"Sounds like fun, bet you I can Apparate before you," Draco challenged, sending a smirk Harry's way.

"You're on," Harry grinned.

They arrived outside Charms a few minutes later, Harry not stopping but going straight over to Granger who was watching Weasley make out with his girlfriend. She looked both repulsed and envious. Draco watched as Harry greeted her and she turned to him and then looked over his shoulder to meet Draco's eye, she pursed her lips and then did something very strange. She waved.

Draco panicked. Did Harry tell her? Did she know about them? He was so not ready to have someone know about their relationship. But she looked away quickly and focused in on Harry, who was running his hands through his hair.

They were asked to pair off again in class and Draco burned holes into Harry's head trying to get him to come over, Granger had paired off with Longbottom again and Lavender Brown was excitedly swapping seats to sit by Weasley. Harry stood up like he'd intended to all along and moved easily over to Draco's desk.

"Did you tell Granger?" Draco hissed, not able to help himself.

Harry stared at him stunned, "of course not, I wouldn't. You asked me not too".

Draco sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes, "she looks like she knows something".

Harry flushed and ran his hand through his hair again, making it stick up dramatically. "Look, Draco, I promise I didn't say anything".

"But?" 

"But... I'm also a shit liar and Hermione just knows things," Harry sighed, "she's known me for six years and she's got a weird intuition for these things, especially when it comes to me".

Draco glared at him, glanced over at Granger who was watching them, and then let out a deep breath. "We probably haven't been all that subtle either".

"To be honest she probably knew before we did," Harry said with a little laugh.

"No one else though, right? Weasley doesn't know?"

"Um, Ron doesn't know".

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and waited. Harry let out a little noise beside him and said, "I promise I didn't tell her anything yesterday but well, I may have told her some things at Christmas and she _may _have guessed the rest. I was really happy yesterday".

"What am I going to do with you?" Draco murmured and met Harry's eyes, "just keep it quiet, they might think they've guessed but don't tell them, alright?"

"Promise," Harry said quickly, "but I'm also a really shit liar so I'm sorry in advance".

"Alright, just try and make some water," Draco said going back to their lesson before being interrupted by Seamus Finnigan's water ricocheting off the ceiling to knock Flitwick on his face.

"If you hit me with water I'm not kissing you for the rest of the day," Draco said amidst the chaos.

Harry laughed but by the end of the lesson he along with Draco, Granger and one of the Patil twins were the only four students who'd actually managed today's class, and didn't get extra homework.


End file.
